Noche Roja
by Shizuru Luna
Summary: después de la pelea con sailor galaxia, las chicas llevaban una vida normal, eso hasta que Michiru engaña a Haruka, esta decide irse de japón y un acontecimiento durante ese viaje le cambia la vida totalmente... La aparición de un nuevo enemigo y unos chicos que se ven bastante sospechosos, que pasara? Haruka amigo o enemigo?
1. Prefacio

**Noche Roja **

**Prefacio **

Cuando amas a alguien lo primero que sientes es que no quieres separarte de ella, es un sentimiento que te invade hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser, es algo inexplicable y por mas que buscas una explicación coherente para tu comportamiento no la encuentras, en la escuela los profesores te llaman la atención por tu falta de interés en las clases, te dicen que de seguir asi no aprobaras la materia, pero eso esta lejos de preocuparte, tu en ese momento en lo único que piensas es en ella… en la persona que te robo el corazón y que simplemente no podrías vivir sin ella, tu, tu vida y todo tu ser dependían de esa persona, no había un solo instante en que en tus pensamientos no apareciera su cara, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que solo te dedicaba a ti, esa sonrisa por la cual tu seria capaz de morir, y la pregunta que siempre rondaba tu mente era ¿Cuánto duraría semejante felicidad?... no, no podía terminar, solo la muerte te separaría de esa persona, pero… tu estas completamente segura que aun después de la muerte la seguirías amando, porque el amor es la fuerza que mueve a este mundo, porque ella estaba destina para ti y tu para ella, pero había una pregunta mas, pero el solo hecho de pensarla te aterraba ¿merecías tanta felicidad?... no lo sabias, lo único que sabias y que querías era pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de esa persona… esa que con una sola mirada te conquisto, ella que con sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, te hacia naufragar en ellos, con una sola mirada de ella sabias que era ahí donde tu siempre perteneciste, no sabias porque, pero tenias la seguridad que tu y esa chica estaban destinadas a estar juntas, juntas para siempre, hasta que la frialdad de la muerte las separara, pero con el solo hecho de verla y besarla todo atisbo de duda o preocupación por el futuro, se iba, se esfumaba en ese instante en que sentías tus labios saborear los de ella, sentías que si en ese instante te llegara la muerte morirías feliz, porque estabas en sus brazos, porque la habías visto, porque habías probado nuevamente sus labios, y en ese instante todo lo demás dejaba de existir, de importar, se encerraban en un mundo donde solo ustedes existían, en su mundo, un mundo lleno de felicidad, de amor, un mundo donde nadie las juzgara por estar juntas, un mundo en el cual no existía la tristeza o la infelicidad… todo eso sientes cuando estas con la persona que amas… pero… ¿que pasa cuando todo ese mundo se te viene a bajo?, ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que amabas te destruye el corazón? ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que todas esas promesas eran falsas? ¿Qué todo el amor que decía tenerte era mentira? ¿Qué pasa cuándo le tiendes la mano a alguien y este te traiciona arrebatándote lo que mas amas? ¿Cuándo todo tu mundo se desmorona de un dia para otro? ¿Cuándo de ser la persona mas feliz del mundo pasas a ser el ser mas miserable que haya pisado la faz de la tierra? ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu mundo era solo una mentira?... te destruyes, te desmoronas y lo único que quieres en ese instante es morir, morir porque sientes que sin ella la vida no vale nada, porque después de su traición sabes que no podras confiar en nadie mas, que ella se ha llevado todo de ti, te ha dejado vacía por dentro, con el corazón hecho pedazos, sin esperanza de recuperarte… le había entrego todo cuanto pudo, le ofreció todo de si, le había entregado en charola de plata su alma y corazón y aun asi eso no había sido suficiente, y ahora la única pregunta que rondaba por su mente era ¿Qué iba hacer con ese amor?, con todo ese amor que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, ese amor que sentía que le calaba los huesos, con ese sentimiento que le partía en dos la razón ¿Qué?, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ahora sentía que se ahoga en un mar de dolor producto de su propia ingenuidad, por creer ciegamente en ella… le dolía, en esos momentos le dolía amarla, porque a pesar de su dolor aun la amaba, los sueños que tenia con ella para el futuro se habían esfumado, recordaba la primera vez en que la vio, esa en la que supo que esa chica era para ella, los momentos que esperaba tener en un futuro con ella, se habían quedado en un intento, ya no le quedaba nada… solo el silencio y la soledad que le había dejado su ausencia… había sido todo por ella, todo, ahora solo era nada, a su lado se sentía fuerte, invencible, nunca imagino que ella la traicionaría de esa manera… nunca… ella no había dejado de pensar en ella, en cambio para ella había sido solo un momento, algo que no existió… pero sabia que no todo era culpa de la chica, no… alguien la había arrancado de su lado, alguien que ahora gozaba de su compañía mientras ella trataba de encontrar algo por lo cual aferrarse a la vida… ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino? ¿Qué no se suponía que estaban destinadas a estar siempre juntas?... ¿Por qué a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado no podía dejar de pensar en ella?... sentía que si se concentraba aun podía sentir sus caricias, aun podía escuchar los te amo susurrados mientras le hacia el amor, aun podía sentir su respiración en su piel… como le gustaría poder arrancarse la piel y dejar de pensar en ella, borrar de sus labios su dulce sabor, como le gustaría borrarla de su corazón, con otro amor sacarla por siempre de ella, poderla ver a la cara y decirle que no le hacia falta, que no la necesitaba, que estaba perfectamente bien sin ella, que al llegar la noche no la buscaba ni sentía nostalgia y mucho menos la echaba de menos, pero… pero sabia que las cosas no eran ni serian asi, sabia perfectamente que cada dia que pasaba mas la mataba su ausencia, sabia perfectamente que el sufrimiento que sentía en esos momentos no la harían volver a su lado, quiera volver a verla, sino lo hacia sentía que moriría, pero sabia perfectamente que no soportaría verla del brazo de otro, sabia que tenia que resignarse a su partida, ¡pero ¿Cómo?! ¡Si aun la amaba con todas sus fuerzas,! y cuando creía que la había comenzado a olvidar, descubría que no… que todavía la amaba como la primera vez… estaba sumergida en la mas profunda y triste depresión, sabia a la perfección que no podría salir de esta, se había encerrado en su departamento… pero sabia que no podía permanecer ahí todo el tiempo, que no soportaría verla con otro, que lo mejor era irse y poner distancia de por medio, no quería estar asi, sentía que si ella no estaba a su lado el aire se le hacia escaso, que sin ella todo lo demás carecía de sentido, que las personas que la rodeaban no eran nadie sin ella, que si ella no formaba parte de su vida aun el mas grande de sus logros no era nada, no quiera la vida sin ella… era por eso que tenia que poner tierra de por medio, tenia que hacerse la fuerte y no darle el gusto a ella y a el de verla tan mal, no podía, simplemente su orgullo se lo impedía, sabia de ante mano que no estaba sola que las amigas que compartían estaban con ella, que le brindaban su apoyo, pero sentía que de seguir un minuto mas en esa ciudad moriría de dolor… de hecho se sentía como una muerta en vida, caminaba solo por inercia, hacia solo dos días que todo eso había pasado, y aun sentía como si todo fuera un sueño, las amigas que compartían, esas niñas que se habían convertido en personas importantes en su vida, esas pequeñas con las que había peleado codo a codo, ellas seria lo único que extrañaría de esa ciudad, de ese país… ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que su vuelo saliera para marcharse de ese lugar, no sabia si algún dia volvería, no quería volver y verla con el, sabia a la perfección que nunca lograría olvidarla, siempre, muy a su pesar siempre estaría en su corazón, la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo, había dejado todo por ella, y ella simplemente le daba la espalda… no era momento para reproches estúpidos pensó, porque aun después de todo eso, la amaba y sabia de ante mano que ese sentimiento la acompañaría hasta la muerte, era cierto que no quedaba nada de la Casanova de antes, que sentía que su corazón se moría por dentro, pero aun asi haría un esfuerzo y saldría adelante… tal vez, otros aires, el conocer a mas personas… no para que se engañaba, solo estaba huyendo… huyendo para calmar todo ese sufrimiento que sentía que acabaría matándola…

El anuncio de la salida de su vuelo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, limpio las pocas lágrimas que había derramado causa sus pensamientos y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta para abordar su vuelo…

- Londres… se que no te olvidare nunca, pero por lo menos tratare de calmar mi dolor… adiós, adiós para siempre… Michiru… - _susurro la rubia subiendo al avión._

Esa fue la ultima vez que vio Japón, de haber sabido que en ese viaje perdería la vida, nunca lo habría abordado… o pensándolo bien lo habría hecho sin importar que moriría, ya que lo único que sentía en ese momento, lo único que quería era morir… ahora todo seria distinto, había muerto y a la vez había renacido como otra persona, una completamente diferente… pero pese a su nuevo ser aun en su mente rezaba un nombre… Michiru… a pesar de su cambio veía con tristeza que los sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, pero sabia de ante mano que nunca mas podría estar a su lado… ahora menos que nunca…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Había pasado un año desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, todo había cambiado para mal, asi pensaban todas, hacia un año que Haruka se había marchado a Londres, tras terminar con Michiru y no sabían nada de ella, hacia un año que Darien dejo a Serena, todo había sido para mal, ahora se encontraban reunidas en su lugar de siempre, en el templo Hikawa, todas miraban con tristeza hacia la nada, Serena era la que siempre las había alegrado cuando estaban tristes, pero ahora ella estaba de viaje, sus padres decidieron mandarla de vacaciones a Londres para tratar de sacarla de esa deprecion en la que se sumergió después de haber roto con Darien.

- aun no puedo creer que Serena no este con Darien – _comento Rei _

- si, ni yo, pero tampoco puedo creer que tu ya no estés con Haruka, Michiru. _Comento Lita._

- las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no lo creen? – _contesto Michiru con tristeza, ella tampoco lo creía, amaba a Haruka, la ama y no se explica porque hizo lo que hizo esa ves. _

- pero… - _trato de debatir Mina pero fue interrumpida_

- ya chicas, dejemos de cuestionar a Michiru, eso es problema de dos – _comento Amy que estaba leyendo un libro._

- de acuerdo Amy – _dijeron todas al mismo tiempo_

_-_ ¡chicas! – _grito una voz acercándose a ellas_

- ¡Serena! – _dijeron todas viendo como la rubia se acercaba a ellas, pero ¿Quién era el chico con el que venia?_

-¿Cómo han estado chicas? – _cuestiono Serena._

- Serena, será mejor que yo te espere por allá –_dijo el chico, señalando asia un árbol donde se encontraban otras personas._

- de acuerdo – _contesto Serena._

Después de decir eso todas las chicas corrieron asia Serena para poder abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la habían extrañado el tiempo que no estuvo con ellas. Luego de la demostración de afecto, Setsuna tenía una interrogante para su princesa…

- ese es ¿Haruka? – _pregunto una curiosa Setsuna._

- si, es el – _contesto Serena muy tranquila._

_-_ voy a hablar con el, quiero saber donde a estado – _dijo la pequeña Hotaru_

_- _no, déjalo – _comento otra ves Serena con tranquilidad_

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tengo mas de un año que no se de el, tengo derecho a cuestionarle el porque no se comunicaba conmigo, es mi padre ¿que no entiendes?, además ¿Quiénes son esos con los que esta? – _la pequeña Hotaru no se iba a dar por vencida, después de la ruptura de sus padres ella es quien peor la paso ya que los amaba ambos._

- si, entiendo que tengas muchas preguntas para el, pero este no es el momento, y esas personas son hermanos de Haruka. – _volvió a contestar Serena muy tranquila._

- ¿Qué? Haruka no tiene hermanos – _rebatió Michiru, claro que no tenia, ella misma se lo había dicho._

Todo se volvió un caos, preguntas y mas preguntas para la pobre de Serena que ya no sabia como salir de esa, no podía decirles a las chicas lo que había pasado con Haruka en Londres, ella misma se lo había prohibido, además de que si no hubiera sido porque su vida corría peligro ni ella misma sabría nada de ella, por otro lado, en el mismo sitio pero lejos de las chicas también tenia lugar otra conversación…

- jajaja, de verías acercarte, van a acabar matando a cabeza de bombón, jajaja –_ dijo un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve, el nombre de este chico era Aiden Davis _

- jajaja, no lo creo, hermano – _contesto el rubio restándole importancia a los gritos de las chicas y la mirada penetrante de Michiru._

- asi que esa es la mujer que te engaño – _afirmo una chica de cabello corto castaño y ojos color rubí y al igual que el otro chico su piel era blanca. Esto lo dijo mirando en dirección a Michiru que no podía dejar de mirar al rubio, el nombre de esta chica era Kristen Carlín _

-… - _Haruka simplemente no contesto, ese tema era algo delicado para ella._

- no te enfades, Haruka –_ pidió otra chica, pero esta tenia el cabello anaranjado, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca, y en comparación con los demás era la mas pequeña, el nombre de esta chica era Summer Collins _

- ya dejen de interrogarlo, esta claro que este tema le incomoda - _intervino otra chica pero esta tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos azul cielo y su piel blanca como todos los demás, el nombre de esta chica era_ _Evangeline Andri –, _asi que esas son las defensoras de este planeta, las sailors scauts, ¿no es asi?

- si, asi es Evangeline – _contesto la rubia un poco molesta_

- vamos no te enfades, sabes que no lo hacemos con esa intención, si vinimos aquí fue porque de verdad teníamos curiosidad por conocer a esas niñas – _dijo Aiden un poco divertido por el comportamiento de Haruka._

- no es eso lo que me molesta, lo que en verdad me esta molestando es que ella no quite su mirada de mi, eso me irrita – _contesto Haruka con un tono muy molesto ya que al parecer desde que llego Michiru no le quitaba la vista de enzima._

- vaya, tienes razón esa chica no te deja de ver para nada, ¿quieres que deje de hacerlo? – _comento Kristen de manera seductora mientras se acercaba a la rubia._

- Basta, no vinimos aquí a montar un espectáculo, de acuerdo, queríamos conocerlas, ya lo hicimos asi que es hora de irnos, pronto anochecerá - _ dijo Evangeline que al parecer era la líder del grupo – _y tenemos asuntos mas importantes que atender,Haruka dile a Serena que nos vamos.

- preferiría que fuera otro, no quiero que me cuestionen del porque no me había comunicado con ellas, no quiero un interrogatorio como el que le están haciendo a cabeza de bombón – _contesto la rubia de manera firme_

_-_ bien entonces lo hare yo – _contesto Evangeline, mientras caminaba en dirección del grupo de chicas, pero antes de dar otro paso una sombra se posesionó enfrente de ella – _pensé que no querías venir – _cuestiono la rubia_

- tu eres demasiado directa y eres capaz de afrontarlas si te cuestionan, prefiero estar cerca por si eso sucede, no quiero que vaya a ocurrir un accidente.

- vaya, asi que no confías en mi, déjame decirte hermanito que aquí yo soy la líder y la que mas desea que te deslindes de esa responsabilidad que tienes para con ellas soy yo, necesitamos hacer nuestro trabajo y ellas solo estorbarían.

- eso lo se y si me lo permites me gustaría deslindarme de eso ahora mismo, como dices ellas solo estorbarían en nuestra misión y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos, el concilio no nos perdonaría un error – _Haruka ya no quería seguir mas con esa situación, además si ya no era parte del grupo ya no tendría que ver a Michiru. _

- entonces me estas pidiendo permiso para cortar lazos con ellas ¿de una vez? – _cuestiono un poco intrigada la rubia._

- si, asi es y si no te molesta me gustaría que estés presente, no quiero que en un arranque de ira termine por estropearlo todo, cuento contigo para detenerme si eso llegara a pasar, eres la única con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

- vaya me halaga que mi hermano piense de esa manera, entonces vamos no te reprimiré – _contesto la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, sabia que esa chica que encontró apunto de morir tenia mucho potencial y mucho que ofrecer a su familia es por eso que había decidido salvarla._

El dialogo que tuvieron Haruka y Evangeline no paso desapercibido por el grupo de chicas que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, ya que durante su pequeña platica no habían dejado de avanzar hacia las sailors, ni para los proclamados hermanos de la rubia paso desapercibida esa charla pero a diferencia de las sailors ellos si habían escuchado la conversación de las rubias y ahora tenían sus instintos mas alertas por si algo llegase a suceder, viendo como sus hermanas se acercaban al grupo de Serena se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el mas joven que se había unido al grupo tenia que decirles a esas chicas que una ves fueron su familia. 

- Serena… quiero decir Neo Reyna Serena – _cuando las chicas escucharon eso le hicieron un camino a la rubia directo hacia Serena, el que ella la llamara de esa manera solo quería decir que lo que le diría era algo sumamente importante – _es de mi interés decirle que a partir de hoy ya no seré una Sailor – _todas las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas por la declaración de la rubia ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué había sucedido para que Haruka tomara la decisión de dejarlas? Preguntas, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta – _asi que esta es la última vez que hablare con ustedes, aquí tiene Neo Reyna Serena – _dijo la rubia entregándole a Serena su cristal de transformación. _

Ninguna de las chicas daba crédito a las palabras y acciones de Haruka ¿Cómo era posible que se desapareciera por año completo y ahora que regresaba les dijera de buenas a primeras que dejaba el grupo? ¿Por qué? ¿Esos chicos blanquiños tendrían algo que ver con la decisión de Haruka de dejarlas? Eso era una posibilidad ya que la rubia se veía muy unida a ellos, que se supone que son en realidad esos chicos para Haruka, todas se cuestionaban sobre eso y muchas cosas mas, pero ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, la persona que tenían enfrente sin duda era Haruka pero algo había cambiado en ella, su presencia era fría sombría como si toda ella hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, la que mas afectada se veía con todo esto sin duda era Michiru, ella creía que ahora que la rubia había regresado podía hablar con ella y aclarar todo eso que había pasado hacia ya un año, pero con eso todas sus esperanzas se iban a la basura ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se fuera de nuevo? No eso si que no, no permitiría que se alejara de nuevo por culpa de su estupidez. Antes de que Serena dijera algo la chica de ojos azules se le adelanto lanzando ella la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?... Haruka ¿Por qué haces esto? – _cuestiono la chica de cabellera aguamarina._

_- _yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti Kaioh – _contesto la rubia mirando fríamente a Michiru – _pero envista que todas desean saber el porque hago esto se los diré, pensé mucho este año mientras estuve en Londres y todos mis pensamientos me llevaron a la misma conclusión ya no puedo seguir siendo una Sailor, ya no tengo ningún interés de seguir salvando al mundo, después de todo ¿que a hecho el mundo por mi?, nada, asi que esto para mi ya no tiene ningún significado ni valor, espero que con esto sea suficiente para que me dejen en paz, ya no deseo esta vida, asi que es mejor que lo deje.

- ¿Kaioh?, no Michiru sino ¿Kaioh? Me hablas como si fuera una desconocida, además que es esa estupidez ¿que ha hecho el mundo por ti? Haruka tu no eres una persona egoísta, nunca habías pensado de esa manera y ahora… – _pero ya no pudo continuar porque la rubia la interrumpió._

- ahora e abierto los ojos y me e dado cuenta que desperdicie mi vida tratando de salvar este mundo, los humanos son seres insignificantes que para lo único que son buenos es para destruirse entre ellos, un mundo asi no merece la pena ser salvado y con respecto a lo de llamarte Kaioh, no tengo porque llamarte de manera diferente o ¿si? Entre tu y yo no hay ninguna relación, de acuerdo que te quede claro eso, Kaioh.

- bien ahí lo tienen, si eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí, vámonos Haruka tu relación con ellas no existe mas. _– declaro Evangeline que nunca se aparto del lado de Haruka. _

- espera, no pueden irse asi, si piensas que nos vamos a tragar esa explicación estas muy equivocada Haruka, y tu no decides por ella – _dijo Mina que estaba furiosa con la actitud de la rubia que acompañaba a Haruka._

- nunca pensé que diría esto pero Mina tiene razón, esa es una explicación muy pobre Haruka, dinos la verdad, no será ¿que ellos tiene algo que ver con que nos dejes? Te están forzando a hacer esto ¿cierto? – _dijo Rei tratando de encontrar una explicación a esto que estaba pasando._

- jajajajajajajajaja – _esa risa desconcertó a todas y voltearon a ver a la persona responsable de ella, que no era otra que Evangeline_ – perdón por eso, pero es que no lo pude evitar, dicen ¿que nosotros la estamos obligando? ¿Que a caso son estúpidas o que? ¿No entienden que ella ya no desea estar con ustedes? Ya no pertenece a su familia, ahora es parte de la nuestra – _declaro Evangeline esta situación la estaba impacientando y estaba por anochecer. _

- ¿Como te atreves? Papa-Haruka no tiene mas familia que nosotras, el me lo dijo que, mama-Michiru, mama-Setsuna y yo éramos su familia, no pudo cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana, ¡tu eres la responsable de esto! – _la pequeña Hotaru que se había mantenido al margen de todo no pudo soportar escuchar que su papa-Haruka tuviera otra familia y termino explotando._

- ¡Basta! Esto me esta haciendo enfurecer, me están cansando chicas, no los culpen a ellos, ellos me han estado ayudando desde que los conocí, Evangeline mas que nadie, no se donde estaría si no hubiera sido por ella, asi que dejen de decir estupideces mi decisión ya esta tomada y no voy a cambiarla ¿esta claro? Y con respecto a la familia, Hotaru yo ya no puedo ser tu papa, pero no te preocupes, tu mama-Michiru te conseguirá aun sustituto pronto como lo hizo hace un año, no es asi ¿Michiru?

- _Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Michiru, como era posible que Haruka, su dulce viento las tratara de esa manera y les dijera cosas tan crueles – ¿_por que? Tú no eres asi, ¿como puedes decir eso?

_- _solo digo la verdad, no hay ninguna mentira en mis palabras, tu conseguiste un sustituto para mi hace un año… ahh bueno esto ya me canso, hasta aquí con el interrogatorio, lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije, asi que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, vámonos Evangeline.

- por fin, pensé que esto no tendría fin – _declaro la otra rubia fastidiada con la situación._

- ¡estas con ella ¿cierto?! ¡Es tu amante!, ¡por eso ya no quieres estar con nosotras!, la ¿amas? ¡¿Tan pronto te olvidaste del amor que me tenías?! ¡Eres una mentirosa, hipócrita! – _grito Michiru desesperada por la actitud de la rubia._

- _esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella ¿hipócrita y mentirosa?, ¿Cómo se atrevía Michiru a decir semejante idiotez si ella había sido la que la había engañado? Con ese comentario la rubia termino explotando y con una velocidad sobrehumana se paro en frente de Michiru, furiosa_ - ¿hipócrita? ¿Mentirosa? Te estas describiendo ¿cierto? No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso ¿sabes? Tu fuiste quien me engaño, tu fuiste a quien se le olvido el amor que decía tenerme, tu y solo tu, no me vengas ahora con esas estupideces, si tengo a alguien o no, no es asunto tuyo, tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana – _Haruka estaba furiosa, no podía controlarse, estaba hiperventilando y parecía como si fuera a atacar a Michiru de un momento a otro._

- _pero antes de que algo sucediera Evangeline ya estaba tomando de la mano a Haruka_ – ya basta, vámonos, no hagas esto, sabes perfectamente que no es lo que quieres, Haruka hazme caso, por favor – _Evangeline no sabia que mas decir sino podía controlarla Haruka terminaría haciendo algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose después – _Haruka…

- _pero justo en ese momento alguien mas hablo_ – Haruka, eres mejor que esto, no dejes que ella te perturbe de esta manera no vale la pena, recuerda la promesa que le hiciste a Evangeline, no vale la pena, vamos – _quien hablo fue Aiden que al escuchar y ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo decidió que era mejor intervenir._

Las chicas no entendían a que se debían todas esas palabras que le decían a la rubia, es que acaso pensaban ¿que Haruka le podría hacer daño a Michiru? Eso era algo ilógico, pero con la actitud de la rubia todo podía suceder, además ¿como es que ese chico había llegado tan rápido hasta donde ellas estaban? ¿A caso había algo más? No estaban seguras pero Setsuna tenía una ligera idea y todo relacionada a esos chicos blanquiños.

- toma Haruka ponte esto y salgamos de aquí, estas chicas lo único que hacen es ponerte mal – _dijo unas de las hermanas de la rubia, Kristen dándole unos lentes para sol._

- si esto ya me estaba cansando esas chicas son unas egoístas, que bueno que ya no tienes nada que ver con ellas, además, tu – _dijo la chica de cabello naranja señalando a Michiru – ¿_como puedes decirle eso a Haruka? cuando aquí la única que le a hecho daño eres tu, ¿hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por tu egoísmo?

- lo siento… – _por un momento las chicas pensaron que se estaba disculpando con ellas pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que no era para ellas esa disculpa – _chicos lo lamento, no era mi intención perder el control, yo… no se que me paso, creo que estoy algo cansado_, _gracias por estar aquí.

- tranquilo, vámonos este lugar me pone de malas – _dijo Evangeline ya cansada de estar ahí y ver mal a la rubia._

- si vámonos ya, por cierto no se le vuelvan a acercar a Haruka entienden, especialmente tu, Kaioh Michiru. – _declaro Summer era muy protectora con sus hermanos y no iba a permitir que esa niña lastimara mas a Haruka._

- oye niña tu no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirle nada nadie, ¿entiendes? – _dijo Mina enfadada._

- Summer vámonos no pierdas el tiempo con esas niñas – _dijo Kristen ella entendía como se sentía Summer pero no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo escenas._

Mientras ellas discutían Aiden y Evangeline se habían llevado a Haruka lejos de donde estaban las chicas esa situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos y era algo que Evangeline no iba a permitir, ellos eran la familia Andri después de todo y no podía dejar que una situación asi termina con su prestigio por no decir con su misión, la misión, hasta ahora recordaba que tenían una misión que les fue encomendada por su abuelo quien forma parte del concilio y no lo iba a defraudar, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de las chicas hablaron.

- Evangeline yo… - _trato de hablar la rubia _

- déjalo Haruka se como te sientes, esta situación te puso bajo mucho estrés y es normal que esto haya pasado, sin mencionar que no te has alimentado, eso también debió influir en tu control.

- asi es Haruka, esto no fue culpa tuya, cuando nosotros estuvimos en la misma situación que tu, también sufrimos de estos episodios, no tiene nada de malo perder el control, es nuestra naturaleza después de todo.

- la mía no, estuve apunto de hacerle daño, estuve apunto de arruinar la misión por mi falta de control, sino logro controlarme, lo mejor será que regrese a Londres con el abuelo.

- tu viniste aqui a cumplir una misión y a enfrentar tu pasado no lo olvides, asi que ya deja de lamentarte, una ves que estemos en la mansión podremos alimentarnos y hablar sobre el plan de acción a seguir para esta situación, asi que vámonos de una ves antes de que Summer termine lo que tu empezaste.

- si Evangeline… ¡Summer!, rayos – _y al momento de decir eso corrió y un segundo después estaba aun lado de Summer – _vamos dijo Evangeline que ya era hora de irnos, no estés perdiendo el tiempo preciosa, si te enfadas mucho te saldrán arrugas – _dijo Haruka de manera coqueta_

_-_ ¡ja! Como si eso fuera posible – _contesto Summer en tono burlón_

- Haruka que te he dicho sobre coquetear con Summer – _dijo_ _Kristen molesta por lo cerca que estaba la rubia de su chica._

_-_ vamos Kristen sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacer algo asi – _contesto la rubia divertida por los celos de su hermana._

- asi es Kris, yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño, si defiendo a Haruka es solo porque lo quiero, pero como aun hermano, en cambio a ti – _dijo Summer acercándose a Kristen muy lentamente bajo la mirada expectante de las otras chicas – _te amo – _y termino con esa distancia que las separaba dándole un tierno beso en los labios a la castaña, que dejo con la boca abierta a las sailors – _no lo olvides tontita.

- si ya terminaron de dar su espectáculo será mejor irnos, esta anocheciendo y no me gusta estar fuera de casa cuando sucede – _declaro la rubia_

- claro vámonos – _dijo Kristen contenta por el beso que recibió y tomando de la mano a Summer – _aun que Haruka no tendrías por que temer a la noche sino todo lo contrario la noche es nuestra mejor amiga.

- ya déjense de tonterías – _las regaño Aiden _

_- _esperen – _dijo Serena antes de que se pusieran en marcha – _hay algo que quiero pedirles… por favor déjenme visitarlos en su casa, mañana por la tarde –_ pidió Serena, después de todo si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar lo haría._

_- _Serena esa decisión no es nuestra, es Evangeline quien tiene que tomarla - _ dijo Aiden un poco apenado._

- esta bien, puedes venir, como a las 6:00 de la tarde estaría bien – _dijo Evangeline detrás de la espalda de Aiden._

_- _gracias Evangeline-san – _dijo Serena feliz porque podría hablar con ellos sin que sus amigas estuvieran presentes, no es que les quisiera ocultar las cosas pero esto se veía que seria muy peligroso, asi que si ella y los Andri podían arreglárselas para solucionarlo asi lo aria. _

- bien, nos vamos, cabeza de bombón, nos vemos mañana – _dijo la rubia despidiéndose de Serena._

_- _si Haruka, adiós a todos, Aiden, Summer, Kristen y Evangeline que les vaya bien, cuídense – _se despedía Serena muy feliz._

- es muy extraño – _comento Setsuna que no había perdido detalle alguno de los movimientos de la familia Andri en ningún momento._

_- _ ¿Qué es lo extraño Setsuna? – _interrogo Lita_

- la manera en que ellos se movían, lo hacían de una manera sumamente rápida, no conozco ningún humano que se mueva a esa velocidad – _dijo Setsuna muy intranquila por lo que había visto. – _además ellos despiden un aura y energía diferente a la de los humanos, no se, pero estoy completamente segura que ellos no son humanos.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes estar hablando enserio, Haruka esta con ellos, si resulta ser cierto esto, ¿que aremos? – _dijo Michiru alarmada._

_- _no chicas están equivocadas, ellos no son malas personas, son muy amables y gentiles, además claro que son humanos yo estuve conviviendo ellos y no vi nada sospechoso, es verdad que son un poco mas veloces pero ellos súper "datados" – _dijo Serena muy seria no quería que sus amigas se pusieran a investigar acerca de la nueva familia de Haruka si lo hacían se verían involucradas otra ves en una guerra._

_-_ Serena la palabra correcta es súper dotados… mmm ya veo asi que es eso, pero aun asi creo que seria mejor investigar, tu ¿Qué opinas Setsuna? – _comento Amy muy pensativa por lo ocurrido._

- si, opino igual que tu Amy debemos investigarlos y saber mas acerca de ellos – _declaro Setsuna._

- chicas nunca les e pedido nada pero ahora lo hare, no quiero que se acerquen a la familia Andri por favor – _pidió Serena de manera firme las chicas nunca la habían visto tan seria._

- Serena tonta, el que tu nos pidas eso solo demuestra que esa familia tiene algo que esconder ¿no es asi? – _declaro Rei_ _muy segura de su afirmación._

- ¡claro que no Rei! es solo que si ustedes se acercan a esa familia terminaremos perdiendo a Haruka por completo, ellos trajeron a Haruka para que se enfrentara con su pasado, si se enteran que los están investigando se marcharan y nunca volveremos a saber de Haruka. – _declaro Serena de manera angustiada._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ante esta declaración todas las chicas quedaron sin palabras, había la posibilidad de que nunca volvieran a ver a Haruka… Michiru era la más afectada, no podía permitirse perder a Haruka, ella la amaba y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

¿Pero que es lo que estas diciendo Serena? ¿perder a Haruka? Esos chicos ¿quienes son? Michiru dice que Haruka no tiene hermanos, asi que es imposible que de la noche a la mañana ella tenga hermanos tu sabes algo, vamos dinos ya ¿que es?

Lo siento mucho chicas, Setsuna, están equivocadas ellos son hermanos de Haruka, no hay duda en cuanto a eso.

Haber Serena, es obvio que no son hermanos de Haruka porque Michiru, que es la que mas conoció a Haruka dice que ella no tenía hermanos, asi que dinos ¿Por qué dices que son hermanos de Haruka cuando es más que evidente que no es asi?

Rei, son sus hermanos, ¿pero que les pasa chicas? Es Haruka de la persona que estamos hablando, si el, esta con esas personas es porque algo bueno tendrán.

¿disculpa? Esa persona fría, déspota y cruel no era Haruka, la Haruka que yo conocía era gentil, siempre tenia una sonrisa y palabras de aliento, no esa persona que vino aquí a decir que ya no salvaba al mundo porque el mundo no había hecho nada por ella, discúlpame Serena pero yo creo que esas personas esta influyendo en Haruka.

Chicas las cosas no son asi, se están precipitando…

¿precipitando?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si tu misma acabas de decir que si nos acercamos a ella podemos llegar a perderla para siempre, es mi padre, Serena por favor si sabes algo dinos ya que es, tal ves podamos salvarla, mi padre es bueno.

No hay nada que salvar Hotaru, Haruka esta bien, si vino aquí es porque su familia tiene algunos negocios que atender, solo se quedaran por un tiempo.

¿un tiempo? Serena tonta ya te dijimos que Haruka no tiene hermanos ¿porque insistes en lo mismo?

Ahhhh, esta bien chicas se los diré, pero quiero que me prometan que después de esto dejaran de hacer preguntas con respecto a la nueva familia de Haruka ¿de acuerdo?

Si, de acuerdo Serena. – _contesto Michiru, claro cruzaría los dedos, no iba a dejar que Haruka fuera cambiado por esa supuesta familia suya._

Si, aceptamos. – _Hotaru tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder a su padre ahora que este había regresado, lucharía si era necesario pero recuperaría a su padre._

Como era de esperarse las otras chicas también aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Serena, aun cuando en sus corazones sabían que no podían cumplir con esa promesa, estaba mas que claro que algo le estaba pasando a Haruka y que Serena lo sabia y peor aun no estaba dispuesta a decirles que era que le sucedía a la Sailor del viento.

Bien chicas, ellos son los hermanos de Haruka porque… el señor Andri, Abraham Andri, ha adoptado a Haruka en su familia y bajo su protección, ese es el motivo de que ellos sean los hermanos de Haruka, son sus hermanos adoptivos, Haruka, ahora es Haruka Andri.

¿Qué? ¿pero que estas diciendo Serena?

Haruka no tiene padres, el señor Andri se dedica a buscar chicos con talentos especiales, como ya les dije súper… súper…hay eso, ustedes me entienden, los adopta y les brinda todo su apoyo para hacerlos triunfar en lo que son buenos, asi fue como conoció a Haruka y le hizo el ofrecimiento y Haruka acepto, no tiene nada de malo.

No, no tiene nada de malo, tienes mucha razón Serena.

Pero Michiru…

Setsuna, chicas se lo prometimos a Serena, que después que nos dijera porque esas personas se decían hermanos de Haruka no haríamos mas preguntas, asi que tenemos que cumplir esa promesa.

Gracias Michiru. Bueno chicas, yo tengo que regresar a casa, nada mas llegar me he venido para acá y no he ido a ver a mis padres. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, cuídense chicas medio mucho gusto volver a verlas, las quiero.

Después de que todas se despidieron de Serena, comenzaron hablar sobre las cosas que le había dicho ella, acerca del señor Andri y la afición de encontrar chicos con talentos especiales y apoyarlos, Amy como era de esperarse no tardo mucho en encontrar toda la información acerca de esa familia y claro del señor Andri también y su campaña de ayuda, para sorpresa de la chicas todo lo que les había dicho Serena era verdad, la compañía Andri se dedicaba a impulsar a niños con talentos especiales y a brindarles su ayuda cuando estos asi la requerían, Haruka ha sido la ultima persona que el señor Andri le ha brindado su ayuda y claro como un bono extra lo ha adoptado en su familia, eso era lo que ponía en una nota de periódico que Amy había encontrado en internet, las chicas no lo podían creer, pero mas claro no podía estar, todo era verdad, al parecer no había misterio.

Vamos a ver chicas, se que Amy ya nos dijo y todas vimos lo que encontró en internet, pero aun asi la actitud de Haruka y la de esos chicos fue muy rara, tiene que haber algo mas.

Michiru, estamos contigo, la forma en la que se movían, aunque trataban de disimular era mas veloz que la de cualquier humano, además parecía como si se comunicaran entre ellos de alguna manera, porque cuando se acercaron sabían perfectamente que era lo que había pasado.

Entonces, Setsuna ¿Qué sugieres?

Si tan solo la princesa nos dijera que es lo que sabe esto seria más sencillo.

Si aun no puedo creer que Serena no quiera decirnos que es lo que pasa, no, ¿no creerán que ella también esta como Haruka verdad?

No Lita, pero si que nos lo ha puesto difícil no queriéndonos decir que pasa, no lo entiendo Serena no es asi.

Que le va a pasar Amy, es una tonta, no se entera de nada, no es que no nos quiera decir es que no sabe nada, chicas por favor es Serena de la que estamos hablando, si Haruka le dijo algo o vio algo de seguro que ya se le olvido.

Jajajajaja Rei tiene razón en eso, es Serena, no se puede esperar mas de ella, Jajajajaja.

Ya Mina deja de reírte, tal vez chicas, tal vez sea verdad que Serena es muy despistada pero estoy segura que algo sabe y no esta dispuesta a decirnos que es.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Amy y tal vez la princesa se niega a decirnos que sucede porque esas personas la han amenazado, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que tal ves ella descubrió algo y ahora ellos la tiene amenazada?

Vamos a ver, Hotaru estamos sacando esto de quicio, ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? ¿Qué ellos podrían ser otro enemigo? Para insinuar algo asi tendríamos que investigar mas, no podemos sacar conjeturas asi como asi.

Setsuna tiene razón Hotaru, debemos investigar más, veamos chicas si el presentimiento de Hotaru es real, tenemos que estar alertas a cualquier tipo de energía, todo cambio y noticia que les cause la menor sospecha.

Bien pues se ara como ustedes dicen, prestaremos mas atención a todo, no podemos permitirnos confiarnos y menos ahora que hemos perdido a la líder de las externas.

Bien chicas, será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos, se esta haciendo muy tarde y hoy a sido un día con demasiadas impresiones para Hotaru, no creo que esto sea bueno para ella.

Si. Michiru entendemos, cuídense y que les vaya bien.

Chicas yo me voy con ellas, las vemos mañana, buenas noches.

Bien Setsuna, hasta mañana y buenas noches.

Después de que las externas se despidieran las chicas también decidieron que era mejor retirarse cada una a sus casas para descansar, había sido un día un poco largo y lo de Haruka aun las tenía preocupadas, no querían pensar que una de ellas estaba colaborando con un nuevo enemigo, había muchas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta, sabían que tendrían que investigar a esos chicos para saber mas acerca de ellos, que intenciones tenían, que tipo de negocio, todo, tenían que saberlo todo, porque si Hotaru tenia razón y ellos eran un nuevo enemigo tendría que estar preparadas para cuando atacaran.

En otro lugar no muy lejos del templo Hikawa, en la casa de cierta princesa, las luces ya estaban apagadas, señal que ya todos dormían, Serena había sorprendido a sus padres con el regreso, ninguno se lo esperaba asi como tampoco se esperaban el verla de tan buen humor, después de la manera en como se había ido de ahí, fue muy grato para sus padres el verla ya mas recuperada y de mejor humor, cenaron, hablaron hasta que fue la hora de irse a dormir, todos en esa casa estaban durmiendo muy placida mente, todos excepto cierta gata negra que por mas que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, tenia un presentimiento que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder y eso la tenia preocupada. En cambio cierta princesa estaba mas que dormida, casi se cae de la cama por la forma en la que se encontraba durmiendo y mas aun roncando, esa sin duda era Serena.

De pronto en la calle se escucho un ruido y esto puso en alerta aun más a Luna, Amy le había hablado para comunicarle acerca de las sospechas que tenían, que tal ves u nuevo enemigo las estaba acechando, y ahora con ese ruido afuera, que sonaba como si estuvieran teniendo una batalla afuera de la casa de Serena no la tenia muy tranquila, se asomo a la ventana y confirmo sus sospechas, era una batalla, alguien estaba peleando abajo, y no era una pelea normal, sentía rastros de una energía sobrenatural que jamás había sentido, tenia que informar a las chicas de inmediato y despertar a Serena, lo que ocurría afuera era algo para preocuparse, las personas que peleaban se movían a una velocidad inimaginable, tenían mucha fuerza y un rasgo característico que llamo mucho la atención de luna fue que sus ojos brillaban rojos como la sangre, sin duda otro enemigo, lo que no se explicaba es ¿que hacían afuera de la casa de Serena? ¿Es que acaso ya sabían la verdadera identidad de Serena? Dejo de hacerse preguntas y llamo a las chicas, les dijo que se dieran prisa pero no dio mas detalles ya había tiempo para eso, después intento por todos por medio despertar a Serena, pero esta se veía que no tenia ganas de despertar, asi que hizo lo que creyó mas conveniente para sacarla de la cama, con sus patas tapo la nariz y la boca de Serena para que no pudiera respirar, en cuestión de segundos Serena ya había despertado a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

¿me quieres decir que rayos te pasa Luna? –_ grito la princesa de la luna, sumamente indignada por la inoportuna de su gata._

Algo esta pasando afuera Serena, ya llame las chicas y vienen para acá, deprisa debes transformarte.

¿Qué? ¿de que hablas luna? Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito, soñaba que comía muchos pasteles de chocolate y…

Serena concéntrate, hay una batalla haya abajo, tal parece que el nuevo enemigo ha venido por ti, tienes que transformarte ya.

¿Qué? ¿una pelea? Luna de seguro tu también estabas dormida y todo fue un sueño – _pero después de que Serena terminara esa frase una fuerte explosión se escucho afuera, tanto luna como Serena corrieron ala ventana y vieron como una de las personas que estaba inmersa en esa pelea se hacia cenizas. Serena no lo pensó más y se transformo._

Eternal Sailor Moon transformación!

Una ves que Serena término de transformarse, salió de su casa por la ventana de su cuarto, solo para ver que las personas que estaban peleando no eran otras que los hermanos de Haruka, ella no podía permitir que las chicas los vieran peleando, no podía permitir que ellas se dieran cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Serena vamos ¿Qué esperas?

Espera luna, veamos que sucede.

¿Qué? Serena debes atacar – _pero antes de que luna le diera otro sermón Serena la golpeo para que no viera lo que estaba apunto de hacer, tenia que proteger el secreto de los Andri a como diera lugar y sabia que en esa pelea no tendrían oportunidad la otras sailors._

Aiden, Kristen, deben irse luna ha llamado a las chicas y no deben tardar en llegar – _justo en ese momento terminaron con el ultimo enemigo, pero también justo en ese momento las chicas llegaron, por suerte su súper velocidad los ayudo a llegar a la obscuridad de la copa los arboles._

Serena ¿estas bien? – _pregunto Lita muy agitaba por venir a gran velocidad._

Si Lita, no se preocupen chicas estoy bien.

¿pero que ha pasado aquí Serena?

Yo… bueno chicas verán… Jajajajaja

¡Se-re-na!

Miren chicas ¿que son esas sombras? Haya – _dijo Mina que se había percatado de la presencia de los Andri en los arboles._

Deben ser los responsables de esto, vamos chicas.

No!, no chicas no deben, ellos me ayudaron

¿Qué?! – _dijeron todas al mismo tiempo_

Serena aunque te hayan ayudado ¿Por qué no bajan y dan la cara?

**Vaya, temperamental como nos lo habían dicho **_– comento una de las sombras, Aiden para ser exactos, su misión era clara y nadie debería saber quienes eran._

¿Qué es dicho? Ven aquí y repítelo.

**Esta pelea no les incumbe sailors scauts, esta fuera de su alcance, no se inmiscuyan sino quieren salir lastimadas **_– esta vez fue Kristen la que se dirigió a las sailors._

¿Nos estas amenazando? Nosotros juramos proteger este planeta de todo peligro, es nuestra misión y un par de cobardes que ni siquiera tienen el valor de mostrarse no van a venir a decirnos que hacer.

Lita, basta no te rebajes a su nivel, ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? ¿Por qué ayudaron a Serena si según ustedes no quieren que nos inmiscuyamos?

**Lo diré solo una vez, espero que les quede claro, estamos aquí en una misión, se nos fue encomendada la misión de proteger a Serena Tsukino, la futura Neo Reyna Serena.**

¿Qué? eso no es posible las guardianas de Serena somos nosotras, déjense de tonterías y dígannos ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – _dijo Rei ya molesta con la situación._

es imposible que a ustedes se les haya encomendado esa misión, nosotros tenemos la obligación de salvaguardar a la princesa y a la tierra de todo peligro, nosotras, no ustedes. – _comento Setsuna también molesta por el comentario. _

¿ustedes son sailors también? Si es asi, bajen podemos hablarlo – _dijo Mina tratando de conciliar las cosas un poco._

**No, se equivocan nosotros no somos sailors, pero aun asi se nos fue encomendada esta misión, no podemos negarnos y mucho menos podemos dejarles el cuidado de la princesa a ustedes, no son capaces.**

¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

**Fácil, se atreve porque hemos sido nosotros quienes la han protegido de esos que ahora son cenizas a sus pies ¿y ustedes? ¿Dónde estaban? Sepan esto, sino hubiera sido por nosotros ella hubiera muerto.**

**Ustedes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse al enemigo que acecha a la princesa, somos los únicos con el poder necesario para enfrentarlo, ustedes solo estorbarían o podrían llegar a morir, nosotros solo tenemos la misión de proteger a Serena, ustedes no nos interesan ¿entienden? no somos niñeras.**

¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Por qué no bajan y nos dicen todo eso a la cara? Vamos, bajen y den la cara si son tan valientes. – _les gritaba Lita muy desesperada por la actitud de los desconocidos._

**Ja, como si fuéramos a caer en sus jueguitos, por favor niñas, déjense de tonterías y solo salgan de nuestro camino y no entorpezcan nuestra misión.**

Bien, si dicen ser mas fuertes que nosotras demuéstrenlo, bajen y tengamos una pelea.

¿Qué? Michiru ¿te has vuelto loca?

Chicas no, no pueden pelear con ellos, me ayudaron, están de nuestro lado, no quiero que las lastimen.

Serena, no puedo creer que tu nos digas eso, ellos nos están insultando al decir que no somos aptas para cuidarte, ¿ahora tu también dirás que somos débiles?

Lita, no, solo no quiero que peleen, por favor chicas.

Son dos, asi que yo ayudare a Lita, no te preocupes Serena acabaremos con ellos.

Pero Serena sabia que las cosas no eran asi, las chicas jamás podrían con los poderes que poseían los Andri, Haruka se lo dijo, ella, que era la líder de las externas, la Sailor mas fuerte ni siquiera había podido hacerle un rasguño a uno de ellos, asi que sabia de ante mano que las chicas tenían la pelea perdida, solo esperaba que los Andri no fueran muy rudos con ellas.

**Parece que quieren pelear con nosotros.**

**Si, asi parece**

Vamos, bajen, será una pelea dos contra dos, no queremos que piensen que somos ventajosas.

**¿dos contra dos? Bromean ¿cierto? Será uno contra dos, yo sola me enfrentare con ustedes, es mas si gustan pueden ser todas a la ves no me importa.**

¿Qué? ¿están bromeando? ¿Dejen de alardear? y bajen los dos de una ves vamos a pelear dos contra dos.

**Jajajajaja las cosas no funcionan asi sailors, si quieren enfrentar sus poderes a los nuestros será dos contra uno, uno de nosotros y dos de ustedes, o como ya les dijo mi compañera todas contra uno de nosotros, solo asi nos enfrentaremos a ustedes.**

Bien peor para ustedes, Michiru y yo enfrentaremos a uno de ustedes.

_Yo las enfrentare, ¿estas de acuerdo?_

_Claro, solo procura no pasarte y ponte esto por favor._

_¿Qué es esto? ¿un pasamontañas? Ves demasiadas películas – su conversación se llevo acabo en un volumen bastante bajo como para que las sailors pudieran escuchar y una ves terminada Kristen de un salto se posiciono justo enfrente de ellas._

A las sailors les sorprendió el ver a la joven, vestida completamente de negro, pants, sudadera y el pasamontañas, estaba claro que no era una Sailor, parecía casi de su misma edad, pero era difícil decirlo con el pasamontañas cubriéndole cara, pero o era eso o las chicas descubrirían quien era, después de un rato de estarla mirando Kristen rompió el silencio.

**Bien, quien será la primera, aunque pueden ser las dos al mismo tiempo en verdad no importa, solo necesito acabar con esto ya.**

¿te estas burlando de nosotras? Es una pelea en la cual nosotras llevamos la ventaja, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarnos asi, ¿entiendes?

**¿Van hablar todo el día o vamos a pelear?**

Después de decir eso, Lita se abalanzo sobre ella para intentar golpearla, pero como era de esperarse Kristen era mucho mas veloz que ella y logro esquivarla con gran facilidad, para su sorpresa Michiru había anticipado su movimiento y ya la esperaba lista para atacar, pero aun asi era mucha la diferencia entre la velocidad de ellas y la de ella, logro esquivarla, se notaba la gran diferencia entre las velocidades. Pasados diez minutos las sailors estaban más que agotadas en cambio Kristen no tenia ni una sola gota de sudor, ella solo había estado esquivando los ataques y no había respondido a ninguno de ellos, no quería lastimarlas, pero parecía no tendría otra opción ya que las Sailor no pensaban rendirse, tendría que dejarlas fuera de combate para que asi vieran la diferencia entre sus poderes.

**Bien niñas se termino el juego, no puedo perder el tiempo mas con ustedes**

¿Qué?

Seguido de eso, Kristen se movió a una velocidad inigualable y se posesiono justo enfrente de Lita, solo basto con un golpe de su mano para mandarle a volar por los aires y dejarla fuera de combate, las otras sailors miraban horrorizadas como la mas fuerte de ellas era lanzada como un trapo lejos de su oponente, después de eso se posesiono al frente de Michiru e hizo el mismo movimiento y la Sailor de los mares salió disparada por los aires, causándole graves daños por la caída, era increíble, las sailors mas poderosas habían caído con una facilidad increíble ante la persona que tenían delante, era de su misma estatura, delgada y aun asi tenia una fuerza abrumadora, sin mencionar eso penetrantes ojos rojos, las sailors no tardaron en ir en auxilio de sus compañera, la manera en que habían sido disparas había sido espantosa, tenían mido que estuvieran gravemente heridas.

**Espero que con esto les haya quedado claro que ustedes no son rivales, para lo que se avecina, solo perderían la vida de seguir insistiendo en pelear – **_la voz de Kristen no daba lugar a dudas, si las sailors peleaban perderían la vida y eso estaba mas que comprobado, Lita y Michiru no pudieron ni hacerle un solo rasguño, durante el tiempo que la atacaron, en cambio ella solo movió su mano y las sailors salieron volando a metros de distancia de donde estaban_.

**Basta Kristen debemos irnos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – **_Aiden había bajado para llevarse a Kristen ya habían perdido tiempo con esa absurda pelean como para ahora perderlo hablando con ellas._

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar sin mirar atrás, no les tenían ni pena ni consideras a esas niñas, lo único que debían hacer ahí era proteger a Serena y eso harían, nada les desviaría de su misión, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mas una de las sailors hablo deteniendo su paso.

Pese a lo que digan nosotras somos las guardianas de la tierra, las protectoras de Serena, no vamos a dejarles a nuestra princesa a su cuidado, no importa lo que digan – _la pequeña Hotaru no pudo mas, al ver a su madre herida a causa de esas personas._

**Bien, no lo volveremos a repetir, pero si en algún momento ustedes llegan a interponerse en nuestra misión, seremos nosotros mismo quienes les quitaremos la vida, no se como vean ustedes su responsabilidad de proteger a la tierra, pero para nosotros, nuestra misión lo es todo. Asi es que, ya lo saben, si se meten en nuestro camino MORIRAN… **_- dijo Aiden aun dándoles la espalda a las sailors y después de esto desaparecieron._

_Continuara…_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de la desaparición de los chicos vestidos de negro, las sailors se quedaron aun mas desconcertadas, ayudaron a Lita y a Michiru a incorporarse y se fueron directo al templo Hikawa para hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido en la casa de Serena esa noche, ya que ella había decidido no acompañarlas, no es que no apreciara a sus amigas, claro que lo hacia y era por ese cariño que les tenia que no podía permitir que se interpusieran en el camino de los Andri ya que si lo hacían habían jurado matarlas, tenia que mantenerlas lo mas lejos posible de la batalla que se avecinaba, aunque si era sincera consigo misma sus amigas no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de la verdad, pero mientras aun estuviera en su mano el alejarlas del peligro lo aria, aun cuando eso implicara que ellas pensaran que era una traidora.

Una ves que las sailors estuvieron en el templo Hikawa se centraron en ayudar a Lita y a Michiru con sus heridas y claro a hablar acerca del comportamiento de su princesa y esas dos personas que la habían ayudado y juraban ser sus nuevos protectores.

Aun no puedo creer que Serena no haya querido venir con nosotras – _dijo Mina con inminente molestia en su voz por la actitud de la rubia con coletas._

Tranquilízate Mina, es mas que obvio que Serena no quiere que nos pase nada, por eso esta tan renuente a que peleemos, aunque eso ya lo sabemos todas, que a Serena no le gusta que nos pongamos en peligro. – _dijo Amy defendiendo a su princesa, ella no buscaba culpables, buscaba una explicación para el comportamiento de Haruka y el de Serena._

Tal vez tengas razón Amy, pero aun asi el comportamiento de Serena es muy raro, pero cambiando de tema, lo que me preocupa son esas personas que acabaron con nosotras con suma facilidad. – _dijo Michiru, ella no quería indagar mas en el tema de la princesa, ya que si lo hacían terminarían hablando de Haruka y ese era un tema que no quería tocar._

Lo se, estuve estudiando sus movimientos y no se comparan con ninguno de los enemigos que hemos enfrentado antes, su velocidad, su fuerza, todo sobrepasa los limites a los que nos hemos enfrentado, no tengo ni idea que pueden ser, asi a simple vista parecen simples humanos, exceptuando sus ojos rojos, la computadora no encuentra signos de vida en esas personas, eso es algo que me tiene sumamente confundida, necesito investigar mas, recogí un poco de ceniza de los restos de los enemigos que combatieron para ver si encuentro algo. – _dijo Amy ella se había dedicado a estudiar los movimientos del enemigo y había comprobado que ellas no eran rival para ellos._

Perfecto Amy, pero aun asi chicas, no debemos confiarnos, debemos estar mas alertas que nunca para proteger a Serena porque según esos sujetos ella es el blanco del nuevo enemigo, no podemos permitir que sea lo que sea que busquen de Serena lo obtengan. – _hablo Rei ella se preocupaba mucho por Serena aunque cuando ella estaba cerca la trataba mal._

Rei tiene razón chicas, pero más importante aun, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que asistir a la escuela y si seguimos hablando de esto no podre levantarme y llegare tarde. – _comento Mina ocurrente como siempre_

Hay Mina! – _dijeron todas las sailors al unísono._

Pero Mina tiene razón chicas es mejor que vayamos a dormir, no sacaremos nada si seguimos solo especulando acerca de lo que son esos sujetos, es mejor descansar, porque a partir de mañana montaremos guardia en la casa de Serena para protegerla. – _a pesar de que Mina había aligerado un poco el ambiente con su comentario Setsuna estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo._

Si, Setsuna tiene razón será mejor que nos vayamos ya a descansar. – _dijo Michiru un poco adolorida por su pelea._

No chicas quédense aquí esta noche, ya es muy tarde para que se vallan, pasen la noche aquí. – _ofreció Rei no podía permitir que sus amigas se fueran con lo cansadas que se veían._

Gracias Rei – _dijeron todas las sailors otra vez al unísono, estaban muertas de sueño y sinceramente no se quieran mover de donde estaban._

Asi las sailors pasaron la noche en el templo Hikawa, mientras que ciertos chicos apenas iban llegando a sus hogar, habían decidido tomar el camino largo y dar unas cuantas vueltas por si a esas niñas se les ocurría seguirlos, no podían permitir que se dieran cuenta que eran ellos lo que habían estado peleando con esas cosas afuera de la casa de Serena, intentarían por todos los medios ayudarlos, aunque sabían que a pesar de lo que les habían hecho y dicho ellas no se darían por vencidas, Haruka se los había dicho "ellas no cederán hasta que no sepan toda la verdad", una ves dentro de la mansión los otros miembros de la familia ya los esperaban.

¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue? – _pregunto Haruka nada mas ver llegar a sus hermanos_

Si, a nosotros también nos agrada verlos y estamos bien he, no se preocupen. – _contesto Aiden con humor._

Aiden, Haruka esta hablando en serio ¿como les fue en su guardia? – _dijo Evangeline con total seriedad._

Nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos, nos eran muchos, no presentaron ningún problema, pero aparecieron esas niñas, pero tranquilos no nos vieron los rostros gracias a que Aiden ve demasiadas películas. – _comento Kristen con un poco de humor._

¿A que te refieres con eso Kristen? – _pregunto Summer._

A que nuestro hermano llevaba dos pasamontañas en el bolsillo de su pantalón Jajajajaja, pero no me mal interpretes Aiden gracias a tu afición no nos descubrieron. – _se burlo Kristen de su hermano._

Eso quiere decir que hablaron con ellas ¿verdad? – _cuestiono Haruka con un ligero tono de molestia._

Asi es Haruka, les advertimos pero creemos que no servirá de nada, incluso nos retaron una pelea, tu chica y Lita creo que se llamaba la otra. – _contesto Kristen con la misma seriedad._

Yo no tengo ninguna chica, pero en fin ¿Qué paso? – _respondió Haruka un poco molesto por el comentario de su hermana._

Tranquilo, no les hice daño alguno, solo les di un ligero golpe, para demostrarles la diferencia de nuestros poderes, pero aun asi insistieron en que la protección de Serena era responsabilidad de ellas. – _comento Kristen como no dándole importancia al asunto._

No esperaba menos de esas niñas Kristen, lo digo por lo que nos había contado Haruka acerca de ellas. – _dijo Evangeline en tono serio._

Si tienes razón Evangeline, pero creo que ahora se tomaran mas enserio su papel, lo más probable es que monten guardias para cuidar a Serena. – _contesto Kristen._

Si lo sabemos, Kris eso era algo teníamos contemplado, pero díganme, ¿eran fuertes los sujetos a los que se enfrentaron? – _cuestiono Evangeline tenia que saber que tan grave el asunto._

No, eran débiles, pero creo que solo los enviaron como cebo, para ver que tan protegida estaba la princesa, al ver que no han regresado, se preocuparan y la próxima vez enviara a otros más fuertes. – _respondió Aiden de manera seria, como un soldado rindiéndole cuentas a su superior._

Si, lose Aiden era una posibilidad que tenia contemplada, lo que aun no tengo decidido es si decirles la verdad a las sailors o quedarme callada y encargarnos de esto nosotros solos. – _dijo Evangeline, el decirles a las sailors la verdad era algo que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza._

¿Qué? ¿Evangeline todavía lo estas contemplado? ¿pensé que eso ya había quedado claro? Esas niñas no van a combatir con nosotros. – _cuestiono Haruka molesto por las dudas de su hermana._

Haruka es una posibilidad que no e descartado todavía, Serena necesita toda la protección que podamos brindarle y ellas serian un gran apoyo para nosotros, solo somos cinco Haruka, contra un numero indefinido de enemigos. – _respondió Evangeline molesta por la preocupación que Haruka tenia para con las sailors._

¿apoyo? ¿bromeas verdad? Ellas ni siquiera pudieron hacerle un rasguño a Kristen ¿y quieres que combatan contra los enemigos? ¿es que acaso quieres que mueran? – _volvió a cuestionar Haruka, no permitiría que usaran a gente inocente._

Haruka, es una decisión que aun no he tomado, pero sea cual sea mi decisión tendrás que acatarla, ahora estas con nosotros, o es ¿que acaso prefieres estar con ellas?, si es asi has me lo saber por favor, porque te ves muy interesado en el bienestar de ellas mas que en el de tus propios hermanos. – _dijo Evangeline mas que molesta por el cuestionamiento y la preocupación de su hermano._

No, Evangeline no voy a permitir que cuestiones o pongas en duda mi lealtad para con la familia, no es porque son ellas, es porque las estas usando como cebo, Evangeline no puedes hacer eso, utilizarlas solo para tu conveniencia y permitir que mueran. – _volvió a decir Haruka aun mas molesto._

Sabes a la perfección que tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión sea como sea, no importa los sacrificios tenemos que proteger a la princesa de la luna, a como de lugar. – _respondió Evangeline mas calmada, no dejaría que esto afectara a su familia._

A costa de vidas inocentes no, Evangeline, no lo voy a permitir. – _respondió Haruka de manera decidida._

Tú permitirás lo que yo quiera que permitas, no te permito que pongas en duda, mi juicio para esta misión. – _dijo Evangeline molesta de nuevo por la insubordinación de su hermano menor._

Basta, Evangeline, Haruka, basta ya, Eva entiendo a la perfección la postura de Haruka, no puedes simplemente usar a las chicas que fueron su familia asi como asi y dejarlas morir. – _dijo Aiden metiéndose para que la discusión no fuera a mas._

Tu y Haruka se están adelantando a las hechos, ya las están dando por muertas, pero dime algo, los oponentes con los que se enfrentaron ¿de verdad no crees que ellas puedan con ellos? ¿esas chicas son tan débiles? – _cuestiono Evangeline tratando de tranquilizarse y hacerle ver a Haruka que esas niñas podrían defenderse en caso de que las llegaran a necesitar._

Evangeline, eso es algo que solo Kristen te puede responder, ella lucho contra esas niñas, si a eso se le puede llamar pelea, pero estoy seguro que estudio sus movimiento y te puede decir si tienen o no oportunidad contra ellos. – _respondió Aiden a los cuestionamientos de Evangeline._

¿Kristen? ¿vas a decirme si esas chicas son capaces de pelear con uno de los nuestros de nivel mas bajo? – _cuestiono la rubia, tenia que jugar todas sus cartas para que a Haruka no le quedara duda y entendiera que esas niñas podrían ser de ayuda. - _¿o te unirás a tus hermanos y me dirás que el que esas chicas peleen contra los nuestros es una locura?

No Evangeline, te diré lo que necesitas saber. – _contesto la castaña. – _lo poco que pude estudiar de ellas mientras combatíamos, si a eso se le puede llamar combate, es que son fuertes, lo suficiente para derrotar a uno de los nuestros de nivel bajo, la única desventaja que veo es que son lentas en comparación a nosotros, pero son buenas en trabajo en equipo a mi sorprendieron con un movimiento, pero lo pude esquivar con facilidad, algo que los de nivel bajo no harían, ¿si me preguntas si esas niñas tienen posibilidad de sobrevivir a un enfrentamientos con los nuestros? Te diré que si, si tienen esa posibilidad. – _dijo la castaña convencida de su respuesta._

Lo ves Haruka, no hay ningún problema, ellas pueden arreglárselas solas, claro si en algún momento de la misión las llegáramos a necesitar. Haruka no te estoy diciendo que las vaya a llamar y a contarles todo ahora, solo quiero que estés consiente que si en algún momento el que se enteren puede salvar la misión lo are, les diré todo y las meteré en esta pelea y lamento mucho que no te guste todo eso, pero es lo que hay. – _dijo la rubia con tranquilidad lo que menos quería es que las cosas se fueran a salir de quicio otra ves._

Tienes razón Evangeline, estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, yo mas que nadie debería saber que tan fuertes son las sailors, pero desconfié de ellas y desconfié de ti, puse en duda tu liderazgo, Evangeline no se, no se que esta pasando conmigo, siento mucha furia, como, como si quisiera tomar a alguien y matarlo con mis propias manos, ¿Qué me esta pasando Evangeline? – _dijo la Haruka con angustia en la voz._

Tranquilízate Haruka, todo lo que sientes es normal, por tu falta de alimento. Haruka te has convertido en uno de nosotros hace exactamente cuatro meses y es precisamente el tiempo que llevas sin alimentarte, para uno de los nuestros en situaciones normales, ya habría enloquecido por la falta de alimento, es normal que tu sientas ira reprimida, tienes que alimentarte, por favor, si no lo haces, no se que vaya a pasarte. – _explico la rubia con sinceridad, ellas mas que nadie sabia los riesgo de tener a uno de los suyos recién convertido sin alimentarse, si fuera una situación normal sabría que hacer, pero en el caso de Haruka, no tenia mucho conocimiento._

No, no lo are, me niego, te lo dije resistiré hasta donde pueda y si llego a perder el control mátame, porque seré un riesgo para ustedes y los humanos. – _declaro Haruka y justo después de terminar su frase un ruido sordo se escucho en la sala, "splaff" Evangeline se había levantado del enorme sillón en el que se encontraba sentaba y se dirigió hasta la escalera en la que Haruka se encontraba para darle un bofetada. Lo único que hizo Haruka fue llevarse una mano al lugar donde antes había estado la de Evangeline._

Todos en aquella sala se quedaron de piedra por las acciones que acaban de acontecer, primero no podían creer que su hermano les pidiera que lo mataran solo porque se reusaba alimentarse, y segundo que Evangeline haya perdido los nervios por lo que Haruka había comentado y se atreviera a golpearlo, era algo que sin duda jamás habría ocurrió, su líder, la siempre fuerte, la que nunca perdía la calma incluso en los momentos mas difíciles, ahora se veía débil y todo a causa de el miembro mas joven de la familia, sin duda jamás pensaron que Haruka pudiera afectar tanto a su líder.

No quiero que vuelvas a repetir esa estupidez, ¿me entiendes? ¿piensas que te salve la vida aquel día solo para dejarte morir después? ¿por quien me tomas Haruka? Que te quede muy claro esto, no voy a dejarte morir, eres un idiota, un estúpido, ya quisieran otros tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir ¿y tu vienes aquí y me dices que te mate asi como asi? Estas, muy equivocado si piensas que voy a seguir tus deseos caprichosos, no te salve para eso, ese día te pregunte ¿si deseabas una segunda oportunidad? Te pregunte ¿si deseabas vivir? Y tu respuesta fue si ¿o ahora me dirás que ya has cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué me contestaste eso solo porque lo único que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento era el ver a Michiru Kaioh otra vez? Contéstame Haruka, dime que la promesa que me hiciste era mentira, ¡CONTESTAME! Y te juro que no esperare a que pierdas el control para matarte, lo hare ahora mismo. – _declaro la rubia bastante molesta por la actitud de Haruka._

Evangeline, tranquilízate, estas sacando todo esto de quicio – _trato de tranquilizarla el pelinegro._

¿sacar esto de quicio? Aiden ME ESTA POIDIENDO QUE LO MATE, DESPUÉS DE QUE FUI YO QUIEN LO SALVO, LAS COSAS YA SE SALIERON DE QUICIO. –_ volvió a gritar la rubia._

Eva, solo te pido que te tranquilices, deja de gritar, sabes también como yo que el no se encuentra bien, te lo acaba de decir, no entenderá aunque le grites, asi que por favor Evangeline, tranquilízate – _dijo Aiden aligerando un poco la tención._

Aiden, Evangeline tiene razón, soy un idiota, la promesa que te hice es verdadera, la respuesta que te di ese día, no fue impulsada por mi deseo de ver a Michiru, sino porque de verdad deseaba vivir y demostrarle que podía vivir sin ella, pero estos últimos días e sentido que no soy yo mismo y el llegar aquí y verla, a provocado un sinfín de emociones en mi, Evangeline no se que hacer, siento que ella me llama, cuando la vi, solo quería atacarla, no se que esta pasándome. – _contesto Haruka después de ver que su hermana estaba mas tranquila._

Haruka, ya te lo dije lo que estas sintiendo es normal, lo que no entiendo es eso que dices que ella te llama, ¿a que te refieres? – _contesto tranquilamente Evangeline, no podía seguir discutiendo con su hermano menor al verle el rostro de confusión y frustración a la ves, ahora lo único que le nacía hacer era ayudarlo para que volviera a sonreír. _

Yo se lo que te esta pasando Haruka – _dijo Aiden muy serio – _es algo que a nosotros que nacimos siendo asi también nos puede suceder, tu que alguna ves fuiste humano, es mas común que te suceda, lo leí en uno de los libros del abuelo, eres uno de los nuestros, no te has alimentado y lo único que sentiste al ver a la persona que amas fue atacarla, es parte de tu transformación, nosotros los nacidos asi no es muy común que tengamos ese problema, porque nos enamoramos de alguien en nuestra misma condición, alguien como nosotros, pero tu, que te has convertido y tu amor es un humano, es muy normal que tu solo quieras atacarla y que ella te llame, porque no es ella quien te llama, sino su… -_ pero Aiden ya no pudo continuar_.

BASTA, no lo digas, de solo pensarlo yo… no lo digas Aiden, se suponía que ya no sentía nada por ella y ahora estas ansías de alimentarme solo me reafirman que jamás la e olvidado, no se que hacer – _dijo Haruka con autentica frustración en su voz, era obvio que lo que le había dicho Aiden la había afectado mucho._

Haruka ¿Por qué no te vas descansar? Es obvio que hoy a sido un día muy largo, tu no aras guardia, estas débil, asi que será mejor que te vayas a dormir, te prometo que encontraremos una solución para lo que te esta pasando – _dijo Evangeline dirigiéndose a Haruka, sabia que de seguir asi, Haruka no soportaría mas y terminaría huyendo de ahí para no tener que lastimar a Michiru._

Gracias Evangeline – _fue lo único que dijo la rubia, se notaba que en verdad estaba bastante agotada, ya que no replico nada y solo se fue a descansar._

¿Dónde están Kristen y Summer? – _cuestiono Evangeline al revisar la sala y darse cuenta que sus hermanas no se encontraban en ella._

Se fueron hace tiempo hacer la segunda guardia con la princesa de la luna – _contesto de manera tranquila el pelinegro._

Ya veo, pero cambiando de tema, ¿es verdad todo lo que le dijiste a Haruka o solo fue para asustarlo? – _cuestiono Evangeline._

Es verdad, pero puede controlarse, tu misma lo viste hoy, ninguno nos percatamos que quería atacarla hasta que nos lo dijo hace unos minutos, puede controlarse, me sorprende su fuerza de auto control, pero esta flaqueando porque no se alimentado, es por eso que le dije eso – _contesto Aiden con un poco de entusiasmo en la voz._

O sea que le dijiste eso para obligarlo alimentarse – _afirmo la rubia._

Asi es, es la mejor manera para obligarlo a que se alimente, no voy a perder aun hermano. Apropósito y cambiando de tema, cabeza de bombón vendrá hoy y con seguridad esas niñas la seguirán hasta aquí, asi que debemos estar preparados, será la prueba para Haruka. – _dijo Aiden muy seguro de su declaración._

Ni yo pienso perder a un hermano Aiden. ¿Qué?... lo había olvidado por completo, que Serena vendría hoy y tienes razón las sailors las seguirán, quieres meter a Michiru a la casa ¿cierto? Para que Haruka pueda percibir su olor y su apetito aumente – _afirmo la rubia, sabia a la perfección como funcionaba la mente de su hermano pelinegro._

Si, asi es, quiero eso, el estará muy tenso tendremos que estar muy alertas por lo que pueda suceder, tal vez incluso pueda perder el control. – _dijo el pelinegro replanteándose la idea de que las sailors entraran en su casa._

Tranquilízate, eso lo veremos llegado el momento, mientras tanto vamos a descansar, que tendré que reponerle la guardia a Kristen después de esta noche. – _declaro la rubia, por estar inmersa en su discusión con su hermano menor se olvido completamente que tenia que hacer guardia, en la casa de Serena._

Si, tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, han sido muchas emociones por hoy. – _afirmo Aiden el estaba un poco cansado por lo de esa noche, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente, tenia que encontrar la manera de salvar a Haruka, asi que esta noche probablemente solo pensaría en un manera de alimentarlo._

Después de eso cada uno se retiro a su habitación a descansar, no tenían mucho sueño pero tampoco les apetecía seguir conversando porque tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de Haruka otra ves y ese era un tema un poco delicado para los dos, por un lado Evangeline que no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano menor solo se dejara morir tenia que encontrarle una motivación para que a su hermano le devolviera la ganas de seguir adelante. Por otro lado estaba Aiden que al ver lo apegada que se había vuelto Evangeline al rubio no podía permitir que se dejara vencer tenia que sacarlo de esa deprecion que ni siquiera el cambio pudo sacar de alguna u otra manera tenia que encontrar una solución para ese problema, todo problema tenia una solución, siempre, siempre la había.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente de cada uno, pasaron la noche, Kristen y Summer regresaron una ves que Serena se fue a la escuela, solo llegaron y se metieron a su habitación, se veían cansadas, tal ves tuvieron que pelear con mas de esos enemigos o solo se la pasaron tonteando por el lugar, Evangeline y Aiden solo durmieron un poco por estar pensando en el problema de Haruka y este ultimo no durmió nada, cada que cerraba los ojos se veía atacando a Michiru y a las sailors y pensar que en unas horas tendrían que recibir a Serena como invitada y las otras sailors como intrusas. El resto del día se la pasaron en cama, no bajaron para nada, el mayordomo que había enviado el abuelo Andri se encargaría de todo mientras ellos descansaban.

Pronto llego la hora en que salían de clases, Serena lo esperaba con ansias, en verdad quería ver a Haruka y sus hermanos, se había apegado mucho a ellos después de que la ayudaron cuando el enemigo la capturo, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de los Andri, que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad numero diez, era un caserón antiguo en el que nadie había vivido en mucho tiempo, hasta ahora. Y como los Andri esperaban las otras sailors siguieron a Serena hasta la antigua casa, una ves ahí, Serena solo toco el timbre y la puerta se abrió, Sebastián el mayordomo la recibió y la condujo hasta la sala, por otro lado las chicas buscaron la manera de entrar a la casa y la única que encontraron fue saltar la enorme barda que rodeaba la propiedad, una vez que lo hicieron solo se ocultaron entre los arboles que adornaban la entrada y el jardín de la mansión. Por su puesto las personas en el interior de la casa se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que tenían invitados no deseados, todos excepto Serena claro, ella ni siquiera se percato de que la seguían.

Ya en el interior de la casa Serena esperaba a que sus anfitriones se reunieran con ella, mientras esperaba Sebastián le había ofrecido un poco de te con pastel, a lo que la princesa de la luna no pudo decir que no.

Serena que bueno hayas podido venir a visitarnos – _la recibió Evangeline con una sonrisa._

Si, gracias por recibirme – _dijo Serena con la boca llena de pastel._

Evangeline-sama hay algo que me gustaría comentarle – _hablo Sebastián el también se había percatado de la presencia de las sailors y quería saber si podía ocuparse de los invasores_

Sebastián, si es referente a lo que pasa afuera déjalo estar, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – _aclaro la rubia, ya seria ella misma quien se encargara de esas niñas._

Como usted ordene Evangeline-sama – _obedeció Sebastián – ¿_se le ofrece algo Evangeline-sama?

No Sebastián puedes retirarte – _dijo la rubia y después de decir esto Sebastián desapareció. – _¿y dime Serena que es lo que te trae por aquí? – _cuestiono la rubia un poco intrigada._

Mmm Evangeline, tu me dijiste en Londres que las chicas no servirían para esta batalla, ellas se enfrentaron con Kristen y… - _dijo Serena pero Evangeline no la dejo terminar ya sabia asi a donde se dirigía esa conversación._

Lo se Serena y se lo que vas a decirme, pero justo ahora no lo tengo tan claro, tal ves en algún momento las llegaremos a necesitar espero que no sea el caso pero si es asi, les diré todo – _declaro la rubia de manera fluida._

Pero Evangeline no creo que… - _pero antes de que Serena pudiera terminar su frase alguien bajando de las escaleras la interrumpió._

¡Evangeline! Mi nariz me esta matando, me puedes decir porque toda la casa y el jardín huelen a humano. – _bajo gritando Summer y justo detrás de ella venia Kristen._

Summer, no seas descortés, tenemos una invitada. – _le pidió la rubia a su hermanita._

Ho, lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? – _pregunto la pelinaranja._

Summer eso también es descortés cariño – _dijo la castaña reprimiendo a su novia._

No te preocupes Kristen no me molesta, Summer solo vine a visitarlos y hablar algunas cosas con Evangeline. – _contesto la rubia de las coletas._

Aun asi, el olor en el jardín no es de Serena, ¿verdad Evangeline? – _cuestiono la castaña ella sea había percatado que pertenecía a las sailors ya que había combatido con ellas y tenia un gran olfato y podía identificar muy bien los olores._

¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres Kristen? Yo soy la única humana aquí. – _hablo Serena que no estaba entendiendo nada._

Veras Serena, tus amigas te han seguido hasta aquí y han saltado la barda de la mansión y están escondidas en el jardín, no te había dicho nada porque no me molestan, pero veo que a mis hermanas si, y no tardara en molestarle a Aiden y Haruka. – _dijo la rubia con un poco de pena._

Ho, lo siento Evangeline, no sabia que ellas habían hecho eso, pero hablare con ellas ahora mismo. – _dijo Serena muy decidida y un poco molesta._

No, no tienes que disculparte Serena no es tu culpa, ellas solo quieren tu seguridad. – _dijo Kristen para calmar un poco a Serena._

Será mejor que vayamos y les digamos que entren, no tiene caso que las dejemos ahí afuera._ – hablo Evangeline, quería seguir con lo que habían hablado ella y Aiden en la noche._

¿Estas segura? Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya. – _dijo Serena, se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que habían hecho sus amigas._

Pero antes de que ninguna hiciera algo, Haruka salto desde su ventana hasta donde se ocultaban las sailors, estaba muy molesto por la intrusión de las chicas, pero peor aun estaba bastante hambriento y el olor a humano lo estaba descontrolando y mas porque Michiru se encontraba entre las chicas. Esto asusto a las sailors ya que nunca se esperaron que Haruka apareciera de la nada.

¿Desde cuando el escabullirse a una propiedad privada es uno de sus pasatiempos? – _hablo Haruka muy molesto._

Serena esta ahí adentro, estamos cuidando de ella – _hablo Michiru era la única que podía hacerlo, las demás estaban mas que asustadas por ver a Haruka de esa manera._

Largo, váyanse. – _dijo la rubia tratando de controlarse, pero al ver que ninguna de las chicas delante de el se movía no pudo controlar mas su enfado - _¿Qué NO ME OYERON? QUIERON QUE SE LARGUEN DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO.

No, no nos iremos sin Serena Haruka, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Pareces otro completamente diferente. – _le dijo Michiru al rubio ocasionando que su molestia aumentara si era posible todavía mas._

Jajajajaja ¿Qué soy diferente? Es verdad ya no soy aquel idiota a quien le viste la cara hace un año, aquel imbécil que supiste engatusar con tus te amo falsos, ese ingenuo que creyó todo de ti y después asi como si le abriste las piernas a otro, cambie es verdad, ¿pero sabes de quien le debo este cambio? A Evangeline, ella me ayudo cuando tu me destruiste, MIRAME, ¿NO TE GUSTA LO QUE VES? ¿Qué bienes a buscar aquí?... Ha es verdad, tal ves el tipo con el que estas no te hace el amor como yo y vienes a pedirme que te haga el favor ¿no es asi?. – _afirmo el rubio y justo después de terminar su frase su mejilla volvió a sentirse caliente. Michiru le había propinado una bofetada._

CALLATE, cállate, no tienes ningún derecho a ofenderme de esa manera – _hablo Michiru entre lagrimas las palabras de Haruka la habían herido mucho._

Jajajajaja ¿lloras? ¿pero porque? Si a ti lo que mas te gusta es que te traten como a una cualquiera ¿no es asi? Vamos Michiru si te vas acostando con uno y con otro cada noche – _hablaba la rubia y cada palabra que decía denotaba rencor y enfado._

BASTA, DEJA DE INSULTARME. – _lloraba Michiru al final no había podido contener sus lagrimas, las otras sailors solo podían observar, era una discusión que se había postergado por un año y por mas que querían defender a Michiru de las acusaciones del rubio no podían inmiscuirse._

Jajajajaja que patética te ves Kaioh, vamos deja de montar escenitas, ho perdón lo olvidada a ti se te da muy bien el actuar ¿no es asi?_ – Haruka estaba sacando todo su enfado en esa discusión, no podía parar hasta que no le dijera todo lo que había estado reprimiendo._

Basta papa-Haruka, deja de insultar a mama-Michiru, tú no eres asi, jamás insultarías a mi mama-Michiru, dime que te hicieron esas personas para que nos trates asi. – _decía la pequeña Hotaru también entre lagrimas, no pudo soportar mas como su papa-Haruka insultaba a su mama-Michiru. _

Esa personas como tú las llamas son mi familia ahora y lo único que han hecho a sido ayudarme. Váyanse no quiero verlas en mi casa, no se crucen en mi camino o en el de mi familia, ¿entienden? – _declaro Haruka un poco mas tranquilo no quería seguir discutiendo enfrente de su hija._

Haruka no tienes porque ser tan cruel, Michiru y Hotaru solo están preocupadas por ti, tu eres su familia, no es justo que las trates de esa manera. – _dijo Lita no pudiendo contener mas el enfado que le provocaba aquella situación._

Yo no tengo ningún lazo que me una a ellas – _dijo Haruka de manera fría. Se había percatado de que Evangeline, estaba deteniendo a Serena y sus otras dos hermanas lo estaban observando, no tenia de que preocuparse._

¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? ¿no es posible que esas personas no te hayan hecho algo? Haruka yo te conozco y tu no eres asi, jamás tratarías a Michiru y Hotaru como lo estas haciendo, ellas lo eran todo para ti. – _dijo Setsuna con mucha impotencia en la voz._

Pues ya no lo son, dejaron de serlo el día en que esa mujerzuela le abrió las piernas a otro. – _insulto Haruka nuevamente a Michiru._

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – _dijo Rei y se abalanzo sobre el rubio para darle otra bofetada pero este le detuvo la mano y se la mantuvo cautiva entre una de las suyas. – _suéltame Haruka, me haces daño, suéltame.

… tu querías hacerme daño primero, solo respondo a tu agresión – _dijo el rubio como si nada._

¿Qué hicieron contigo? ¿no lo entiendo? ¿Dónde quedo el Haruka gentil, dulce y amable que yo conocía? – _cuestiono Michiru aun con lagrimas en los ojos._

**Tú lo mataste**_. – dijo Haruka de manera sombría, nunca lo había odio hablar de esa manera, en lo que hablaba con Michiru no había soltado la mano de Rei y esta ya se encontraba en el suelo por el dolor que Haruka estaba infringiendo en ella._

Suéltala ya Haruka. – _dijo Evangeline que se encontraba atrás de Haruka, quien al momento de escuchar la voz de la rubia soltó a Rei. – _niñas que yo recuerde solo Serena pido autorización para venir a nuestra casa, háganme en favor de retirarse, no son bienvenidas.

Vinimos porque Serena… - _trato de explicar Mina pero Evangeline no se lo permitió._

No me interesa porque hayan venido, quiero que se vayan ahora mismo de mi casa. – _declaro la rubia estaba mas que molesta, todas las sailors juzgaban a Haruka por su comportamiento pero ¿que pasaba con Michiru? Ella había sido la causante de que Haruka se fuera._

Haruka, yo estoy segura que estas personas te hicieron algo y no descansare hasta averiguar que fue y vuelvas con nosotras, con tu verdadera familia, Haruka yo aun te amo, solo déjame ayudarte – _pidió Michiru de manera suplicante._

¿aun sigues diciendo que nosotros le hicimos algo? ¿Por qué no apuntas hacia otra dirección? Como por ejemplo para contigo Kaioh, tu lo engañaste, no te importo lo mucho que te amaba y le partiste el corazón. Nadie mas tiene la culpa de que Haruka sea frio mas que tu ¿y ahora vienes y le dices que todavía lo amas sin tener en cuenta como se siente el? Eres una egoísta. – _dijo Summer cansada de escuchar como acusaban a su hermano._

Summer tranquilízate, esto es algo que solo Haruka puede arreglar, solo les diere una cosa, ustedes solo acusan a nuestro hermano por como le habla a esa mujer, pero ¿Por qué no se ponen un poco en sus zapatos y piensan como se siente el? Ella lo engaño por todos los cielos y ustedes lo único que hacen es ponerse del lado de esa mujer, ¿no decían que eran su familia? ¿Qué clase de familia permite que hieran a uno de sus miembros? Ustedes son dignas de decir que son familia de Haruka, no lo protegieron como debían, solo se aliaron con esa mujer_ – dijo Kristen también molesta por la situación. _

Chicas esta claro que su presencia lo único que hace es afectar a mi familia y yo no puedo permitir eso, ellos son lo mas importante para mi, son mis hermanos, Haruka ahora es parte de mi familia, es uno de los nuestros y sepan que no voy a permitir que ustedes y mucho menos tu Kaioh le hagan daño… - _dijo Evangeline pero una de las chicas no la dejo terminar._

Nosotros no queremos hacerle ningún daño a Haruka, el es uno de los nuestros, es parte importante de esta familia, solo queremos recuperarlo, no nos aparten de el, tiene una hija, no sabemos que le paso en Londres, solo queremos respuestas. – _dijo Amy que se había mantenido al margen de todo._

aunque tu me lo pidas Amy es el quien decide que es lo que quiere, y discúlpame si soy un poco ruda pero no creo que a el le apetezca estar cerca de ustedes. – _declaro Evangeline y aunque fuera el deseo de su hermano no permitiría que se acercara a ellas. _

Mi verdadera familia esta aquí, son los Andri y Michiru lo único que yo siento por ti es odio, no quiero que se vuelvan a escabullir a esta casa, no quiero que investiguen acerca de mi familia, aléjense de mi, no soporto el tenerte cerca Michiru, olvídense que alguna ves fui parte de su grupo, porque si insisten con investigarnos, seré yo mismo, quien las** Matara** – _hablo por fin el rubio_ _para terminar de romper con las ilusiones de las sailors._

_Continuara…_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Las sailors no podían creer lo que escuchaban su propia compañera las había amenazado de muerte, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Ellas conocían muy bien a Haruka y sabían que ella nunca les diría una cosa asi, era verdad que estaban del lado de Michiru pero todo tenia una explicación si tan solo Haruka aceptara a escucharlas estaban completamente seguras que cambiaria de opinión con respecto a Michiru y regresaría con ellas y ya no necesitaría esa supuesta familia.

Haruka si tan solo nos dejaras explicarte, te aseguro que… - _intento explicar Setsuna pero Haruka no la dejo terminar._

NO NECESITO QUE ME EXPLIQUEN NADA, SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE VI SETSUNA, TU ESTABAS AHÍ MALDITA SEA. – _grito Haruka sumamente molesto por el intento de las sailors de justificar a Michiru, el no necesitaba que le explicaran nada, el estaba ahí y había visto como Michiru se estregaba a otro._

No, Haruka no, las cosas no son como tú crees, tienes que saber que fue lo que realmente paso ese día, por favor déjanos explicarte que… - _trato nuevamente de explicar Setsuna,_ _pero de nueva cuenta Haruka no dejo que terminara._

QUE NOOO, NO ME INTERESA NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON USTEDEEES. – _grito Haruka nuevamente, pero ahora estaba respirando con dificultad y había comenzado a transpirar, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no atacar a las sailors y estas solo podían observar sin poder mover un musculo, estaban sumamente asustadas por ver a Haruka de esa manera._

Pero de la nada apareció Aiden para sujetar a Haruka por la espalda y detenerlo, no podía permitir que su hermano hiciera algo que después terminaría lamentando, se había equivocado, su plan había fracasado y ahora Haruka estaba mas que descontrolado tenían que sacar a las sailors de ahí, jamás pensó que ellas le hicieran frente, al parecer su hermano no pudo soportar el olor que Michiru desprendía y trato de alejarlas pero ellas se negaron y he ahí las consecuencias, no sabia cuanto mas podría contener a Haruka, asi que se dirigió a Evangeline…

Eva sácalas de aquí, esto no esta bien. – _hablo Aiden con un poco de angustia en su voz._

Váyanse sailors es mas que obvio que ustedes solo alteran a Haruka. – _dijo Evangeline en tono calmado pero con molestia en su voz._

No, no nos iremos, tenemos que hablar con ella y decirle que fue lo que realmente paso aquel día. – _hablo Lita que había recuperado la voz después de ver a Haruka asi._

¿es que acaso no ven como esta por su culpa? – _cuestiono Summer. – _por todo lo que han venido a decirle, por ver que las chicas que el consideraba sus amigas están del lado de la persona que mas daño le ha hecho, ¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de cuestionar el porque la trata asi si fue quien le causo todo ese dolor? Es que no las entiendo. – _termino Summer con frustración en la voz se notaba que le afectaba mucho el ver a su hermano asi._

De pronto y ante la vista de todas las sailors Haruka salto junto con Aiden hasta su habitación, las sailors no se creían lo que acababan de ver, y los Andri se preocuparon por lo que pudieran averiguar las sailors, ya que ningún humano común y corriente podría realizar un salto de semejante magnitud, eran casi 20 metros y Haruka lo había saldo como si fueran 2 centímetros, habría cuestionamientos por parte ellas Evangeline lo sabia, pero si no hubiera sido por ellas en primer lugar Haruka nunca hubiera ido a Londres y jamás se habría enfrentado ese sujeto y nunca habría necesitado que ella lo salvara, toda la culpa era de ellas, lo único que su familia había hecho era salvar a Haruka, no le hicieron un mal, le devolvieron la vida, asi que no dejaría que esas niñas siguieran destruyendo a su hermano, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo una de sailors hablo.

¿Qué le han hecho? – _cuestiono Michiru de una manera muy baja - _¿Qué LE HAN HECHO? ELLA JAMÁS SE HABÍA COMPORTADO ASI, USTEDES LE HAN HECHO ALGO, USTEDES MALDITOS. – _termino gritando, no podía mas con la impotencia de ver como Haruka se había puesto y mas aun como esos chicos la apartaban de ella, como si ella fuera capaz de herir a Haruka, lo que había aquel día hace un año tenia una explicación pero si esos chicos le permitían hablar con la rubia ella seguiría pensando lo peor, además de lo raro que se veía sabia que algo le habían hecho ¿pero que?_

¿Cómo? – _fue lo que atino a decir Evangeline, no podía creer que esa niña se atreviera a decir eso. - _¿Cómo has dicho? Tu precisamente me vienes a decirme eso, ja tu la que mas daño le ha hecho a Haruka, déjame decirte algo niñita lo que nosotros le hicimos a Haruka no se compara en nada a lo que tu le hiciste, yo lo único que quería era ayudarlo, el estaba muy bien hasta que te vio, después vienes aquí A MI CASA a decirle ¿que lo que vio aquel día no era lo que parecía? Por favor Michiru, no me hagas reír, ¿y dices que nosotros le hemos hecho algo? No, no te equivoques el que Haruka se comporte asi contigo tu misma lo has provocado por a verte acostado con otro viviendo con el, ¿Qué clase de persona dice amar a otra y después va y se mete a la cama con otro? No Michiru las cosas no funcionan asi, te equivocas, lo heriste, ahora asume las consecuencias de tus acciones, la forma en la que ahora te trata es solo una consecuencia de lo que tu misma has provocado, ninguno de nosotros le ha hecho algo o dicho algo para que te trate asi, es su dolor, su ira y sufrimiento lo que lo ha impulsado a tratarte como lo que eres. Ahora váyanse, aquí no son bienvenidas, no tienen ni la misma idea de lo que… - _pero Evangeline no pudo continuar, el olor de la sangre de Aiden en el aire la había desconcertado, volteo ligeramente la cabeza para ver a sus dos hermanas y confirmar que ellas también se habían percatado, con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza les indico que fueran averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Para Michiru este acto no paso desapercibido, supuso que algo malo estaba pasando en la habitación de Haruka por la manera en que sus supuestas hermanas se habían retirado de ahí. - _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede a Haruka? – _cuestiono no se movería de ahí hasta saber que pasaba._

Nada, no le pasa nada, esto es cosa nuestra, váyanse de una ves, ¿Qué no entienden que su presencia aquí solo lo altera mas? Váyanse. – _Evangeline no sabia como deshacerse de ellas e ir a ver que pasaba con sus hermanos estaba muy preocupada._

No nos moveremos de aquí sin saber que es lo que esta pasando con Haruka ¿entiendes? – _declaro Michiru de manera firme, si algo estaba pasando con Haruka quería saber que era y porque, asi que no se movería de ahí hasta saber todo._

Tu no vas a venir aquí a mi casa a decirme que es lo que puedo o no hacer, ustedes se van air de aquí porque yo asi lo digo o sino te juro que… - _pero la líder de los Andri ya no pudo continuar porque Serena la interrumpió._

BASTA, chicas no puedo creer que hagan esto, ¿Por qué chicas? Ellos han sido muy amables conmigo, me ayudaron cuando lo necesitaba y lo único que le han hecho a Haruka ha sido ayudarlo, no entiendo ¿Por qué ustedes se comportan asi? Chicas vámonos, por favor vámonos, nunca les había pedido nada y cuando lo hago no pueden cumplirlo, pienso que esto si lo pueden cumplir. – _hablo la princesa de la luna muy dolida con sus amigas por su comportamiento, no entendía ese afán de cuestionar a Haruka, era el quien había sido herido, simplemente no entendía._

No, Serena discúlpame pero no me ire de aquí sin ver a Haruka, sin saber si esta bien o si estas personas le han hecho algo, no puedo irme asi como asi. – _dijo Michiru muy decidida de una manera decidida._

¿Ahora me vas a decir que te preocupas por mí? – _hablo la rubia saliendo de la casa, solo era cuestión de tranquilizarla, sus hermanos hablaron con ella y le hicieron ver que lo único que conseguía con su actitud era dejarle ver a Michiru que todavía le afectaba y eso fue como un detonante para que se pudiera tranquilizar, eso y un poco de alimento, tenia que demostrarle a Michiru que ya no le afectaba._

Haruka ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te han hecho estas personas? – _pregunto Michiru, le alegraba saber que Haruka estaba mucho mejor._

En primera, no se cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo, ellos solo me han ayudado, en segunda, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, tu no eres nada para mi, lo que dije antes era verdad, si insisten en seguir investigando a MI familia, las matare, esto no es juego. – _declaro el rubio no iba a permitir que esas niñas lo echaran todo a perder, se había podido controlar antes y ahora había tenido que probar alimento para controlarse lo suficiente como para salir de nuevo y verlas._

Pero Haruka, tienes que escuchar a Michiru, lo que viste esa ves… - _trato de explicar Lita pero Haruka no se lo permitió._

Yo se lo que vi, no lo alucine, no me confundí, se perfectamente que es lo que vi. – _dijo Haruka con molestia en la voz, le molestaba el hecho de que esas niñas quisieran manipular las cosas a favor de Michiru._

Pero Haruka, tienes que saber la verdad… - _intento Rei de hablar pero de igual manera fue interrumpida por el rubio._

Vamos a ver, ¿quieren saber la verdad? No se que les habrá contado Michiru, pero yo les voy a decir que fue lo que paso aquel día, les diré todo a ver si asi dejan de cuestionarme y después quiero se vayan de mi casa. – _dijo Haruka muy decidido._

Haruka, sabes perfectamente que no tienes porque dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a estas niñas, no tienes porque… - _pero Summer no pudo continuar, Haruka había posado uno de sus blancos dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla._

Lo se Summer, pero es una buena oportunidad para que ustedes sepan que fue lo que paso, ¿no lo crees asi? – _Haruka sabía que no era necesario pero también sabia que sus otros hermanos tenían curiosidad y era normal asi que aprovecharía la oportunidad que esas niñas le habían dado._

Haruka, sabes que nosotros te apoyamos en lo que decidas y también sabes que no es necesario que nos cuentes nada, nosotros confiamos en ti. – _dijo Kristen, que tenia curiosidad era verdad pero no por eso iba a permitir que su hermano recordara algo que quizá lo lastimaría._

Gracias Kristen, lo se pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Ahora por donde empiezo… asi lo recuerdo… - _dijo el rubio y se remonto aun año atrás._

**Flash Back**

_Un año antes…_

La paz se sentía por todos lados en la tierra, después de la catastrófica batalla con Sailor Galaxia, las chicas llevaban una vida normal, todo era amor y felicidad para ellas, parecía como si el universo les estuviera retribuyendo todo lo bueno que han hecho. Las externas vivían muy cómodamente en una mansión un poco alejada de la ciudad, habían formado una familia, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna había decidido pasar un tiempo en la tierra, ya que no le apetecía mucho regresar a las puertas del tiempo, por otro lado, se sentía muy bien de poder formar parte de esa familia, ella solo se dedicaba a estar en casa y ayudar a Hotaru en sus estudios, era algo asi como su tutora personal, Haruka seguía con sus entrenamientos en uno de los mejores equipos de formula uno de todo Japón, Michiru seguía dando conciertos y asistiendo a clases de pintura.

Cierto día, Haruka había ido como siempre a recoger a Michiru a sus clases, la esperaba en la puerta recargada sobre una de las puertas de su convertible amarillo, al ver asi a la entrada logro ver a Michiru con su radiante sonrisa como siempre, esa sonrisa que a ella le llenaba el alma y sin querer ella también sonrió, pero su rostro cambio al ver que Michiru no venia sola, un sujeto venia con ella y todo apuntaba a que era el motivo de la sonrisa de Michiru, ella sabia que su novia siempre tenia pretendientes, pero ella nunca les hacia caso, solo coqueteaba con ellos para darle celos, pero a pesar de saber eso no dejaba de sentir celos de ese tipo. Cuando Michiru llego donde ella, solo se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla y a presentarle a su amigo.

Mira Haruka, este es Marcus, es nuevo en la ciudad y en la escuela. – _los presente Michiru._ _Marcus era un chico de cabello negro, ojos café claro y de tez blanca, unos centímetros más alto que Haruka._

Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh. – _se presento Haruka y le extendió la mano para estrecharla._

Asi, hola, soy Marcus, el gusto es mío. – _dijo el chico y le tomo la mano a Haruka._

Haruka le dije a Marcus que lo podemos acercar a su departamento, no te molesta ¿verdad? – _dijo Michiru muy animada._

Michiru te dije que no era necesario, en serio Haruka puedo tomar un taxi. – _dijo el chico, al ver el rostro de la rubia. _

He, no claro, no te preocupes, vamos. – _dijo Haruka un poco confundido._

Les abrió la puerta del convertible y ambos se subieron en la parte de atrás, Haruka no le dio importancia ya que el chico era nuevo y tal ves no tenia ningún amigo y Michiru siempre había tenido ese don social de poder hablar con todo mundo sin dificultad, llevaron al chico a su departamento y después de dejarlo ahí, el camino de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso, por mas que Haruka trato de hacerle conversación a Michiru, esta simplemente no tenia ganas de hablar, esto le pareció un poco raro a Haruka y mas cuando al llegar a su casa su novia simplemente se fue a su cuarto, ni siquiera había ido a ver a su hija. Esa noche ni un beso le pudo dar a su novia, ya hablaría con ella por la mañana, pero cual fue su sorpresa al despertar que su chica ya había salido desde muy temprano y sin decir a donde, simplemente le había dicho a Setsuna que tenía cosas que hacer.

El comportamiento raro de Michiru ya tenia una semana y Haruka no sabia que hacer, trataba de hablar con ella, le daba sorpresas, pero ella simplemente nunca estaba de humor, la única parte del día que la veía hablando y sonriendo era cuando iba a recogerla y llevaban a Marcus a su departamento, durante ese recorrido Michiru hablaba y reía, la rubia no quería hacerse ideas erróneas acerca de ellos dos pero era obvio que algo se traían, ese día había ido por ella como siempre y como siempre ella venia con Marcus, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver al chico, pero algo en el no terminaba de gustarle y ese día descubriría que era…

¿Entonces a tu casa como siempre Marcus? – _cuestiono la rubia, ya que su novia la designaba como chofer._

Amm, bueno, yo… - _balbuceaba el pelinegro._

Haruka esta ves no iremos directo a casa, Marcus y yo trabajaremos en una pintura en conjunto, asi que utilizaremos el estudio ¿no te molesta verdad? – _explico la aguamarina._

No, claro que no amor, vámonos entonces. – _dijo el rubio con resignación, no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer mas que aceptar con chico ahí enfrente no podía negarse, seria una grosería._

Después de esto los tres subieron al vehículo de la rubia y se dirigieron rumbo a su hogar con el pelinegro, Setsuna iba a llevar a Hotaru con las internas para que pasar un tiempo con ellas ya que Rini había ido de visita, esa noche se quedaría a dormir en el templo Hikawa y Setsuna regresaría algo tarde ya que tenia que ver algunas alteraciones que habían surgido en la puerta del tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, de inmediato Michiru y Marcus se encerraron en el estudio a trabajar en su pintura, mientras que Haruka se conformo con sentarse en el sillón y ver televisión, al cabo de unas horas la rubia recibió una llamada de su entrenador pidiéndole verlo en la pista de entrenamiento para darle una noticia importante, Haruka no lo dudo y se levanto del sillón y fue avisarle a su novia que saldría por un momento que regresaría con la cena, a lo que la aguamarina respondió que estaba bien, seguido de esto Haruka se fue a encontrarse con su entrenador, el cual ya la esperaba cuando ella arribo a la pista.

El entrenador le comunico que un equipo de formula uno del extranjero quería contratarlo y llevarlo a correr fuera de Japón, le ofrecían patrocinio, una cuantiosa suma de dinero por aceptar el contrato, asi como también le ofrecían ser la estrella del equipo, era algo que no llegaba dos veces en la vida, pero el no estaba solo, tenia una familia y tenia que consultarlo con ellas antes de tomar cualquier decisión y asi se lo hizo saber a su entrenador a lo que este le contesto que hablaría con el equipo y les pediría algo de tiempo en lo que el se lo comunicaba a su familia. Después de terminar la conversación con su entrenador, Haruka se dirigió a comprar algo para cenar y después a casa, quería ver a Michiru y comunicarle las buenas noticias que le había dado su entrenador, asi que se dio mas prisa de lo normal y en un tiempo record ya estaba en casa. Entro de manera silenciosa para darle una sorpresa a Michiru pero al entrar vio las cosas de Marcus todavía en el sillón indicando que el chico todavía estaba en su casa, se dirigió a la cocina para colocar las bolsas con la cena sobre el comedor, para después dirigirse hasta el estudio y avisarle a su novia que ya estaba de vuelta, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta del estudio escucho ciertos ruidos provenientes de ahí, se escuchaba como si… se escuchaban como gemidos…

_Aaaah…Marcus… mmm. _

Haruka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus manos formando puños estaban blancas por la presión que ejercía en ellas, era increíble que la persona con la que estaba predestina para pasar el resto de sus vidas la estuviera engañando y en su propia casa. Termino con la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta del estudio y la abrió ligeramente solo para comprobar lo que ya había escuchado, Michiru se encontraba sobre el escritorio del estudio con el vestido descompuesto y Marcus sobre ella con los pantalones desabrochados, a eso sumémosle los gemidos por parte de ambos, no tendría que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí, en su casa, en su estudio, en el mismo escritorio donde tantas veces el le hizo el amor, como era posible que ella le hiciera algo asi.

Se quedo ahí, afuera del estudio escuchando como ese chico le hacia el amor a su mujer, no podía moverse, la persona a la que le había dado todo de si la había traicionado, no sabia como reaccionar. Al cabo de una hora Setsuna llego a casa y se encontró con Haruka sentado aun lado de la puerta del estudio aun con las manos sobre la cabeza y llorando, Setsuna no entendía nada, pero al escuchar esos ruido salir del estudio, dio un vistazo solo para ver lo mismo que había hecho Haruka y quedarse de piedra como lo había hecho el, no asi falta preguntar que le sucedía estaba mas que claro, Setsuna no lo pensó dos veces y levanto a Haruka de ahí, lo llevo a la habitación y saco una maleta, la lleno con ropa para el rubio y llamo a una de las internas, la que mas apegada estaba a Haruka, llamo a Lita y le pidió que no dirigiera nada, que solo viniera a su casa por Haruka que algo había sucedido, ya después de explicaría todo, Lita no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa de las externas estando ahí entro y se dirigió directamente a la habitación, justo como se lo había dicho Setsuna, ahí vio algo que jamás espero ver, a una Haruka completamente ida, como un zombie, se movía solo cuando Setsuna la movía, algo muy grave debió de haberle pasado la rubia para que estuviera asi, con los ojos y la cara roja de tanto llorar, era una visión que jamás espero ver en Haruka.

Setsuna le pidió que lo llevara a su antiguo departamento fue una suerte que no se deshiciera de el, Lita quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando pero por respeto a la rubia no preguntaría, no sabia si decir algo o no, la Haruka que llevaba de la mano hasta el coche de Setsuna, no era ni la sombra de la Haruka que había conocido, sentía que si la soltaba esta se rompería en mil pedazos, como se lo pidió Setsuna la llevo hasta el departamento y la metió al cuarto, la acostó en la cama y ella se dirigió a la sala, a esperar a la Sailor del tiempo, pero al cabo de unos minutos escucho como Haruka arrojaba cosas de la habitación y estas se estrellaban contra las paredes, se dirigió de inmediato hasta la habitación pero una vez que estuvo adentro Haruka se encargo de sacarla fuera del departamento, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie la viera asi, sufriendo, con el alma hecha pedazos, por su cabeza rondaban un sinfín de preguntas ¿desde cuando la estaban engañando? ¿Desde cuando Michiru había dejado de amarla? ¿Todas las promesas que se hicieron eran mentira? Preguntas y mas preguntas asaltaban su mente en esos momentos, no podía creerlo, esa noche no durmió nada, se la pasó pensando y recordando, ya había tomado una decisión se iría para siempre de Japón. Por la mañana Setsuna y las internas fueron a verla pero no les abrió, las corrió de ahí y les dijo que la dejaran sola, las chicas decidieron que era lo mejor y se fueron de ahí, no podía soportar estar más tiempo ahí, asi que después de que las chicas se fueron tomo la maleta que le había hecho Setsuna y salió del departamento con rumbo al aeropuerto, no sabia adonde se dirigiría, pero de pronto recordó la oferta del equipo de formula uno y decidió que su destino seria Londres, después de todo no tenia nada que perder, el día anterior lo había perdido todo, llamo a su entrenador y le pidió que arreglara todo que el saldría esa misma tarde para Londres. Espero unas horas a para que su vuelo saliera pero una ves que estuvo en el avión, supo que jamás regresaría ahí, no mientras Michiru siguiera viviendo ahí…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

¿O me dirás que no fue asi Setsuna? – _cuestiono el rubio, se sentía bien después de haber contado todo, ya no lloraba cuando recordaba todo lo sucedido._

Es verdad todo lo que dijiste Haruka, pero lo que tu no sabes… - _trato nuevamente de explicar Setsuna, pero estaba mas que claro que a Haruka no le interesaba saber mas._

No me interesa saber Setsuna, yo vi, lo que vi, y las mentiras que vengan a decirme ahora no me van hacer cambiar de opinión, asi que por favor váyanse de aquí. – _termino el rubio, lo único que deseaba era que se fueran de una ves._

¿Asi que ese fue el motivo por el cual papa-Haruka se fue? ¿tú lo engañaste? ¿por eso me trata como lo hace? – _cuestiono la pequeña Hotaru, al parecer ella no sabia lo motivos de la ruptura de sus padres. – _solo me dijiste que se habían peleado y que el se había ido, que solo era un malentendido, mama-Michiru ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lastimaste a papa-Haruka? ¿Por qué destruiste nuestra familia? ¿Por qué?! – _cuestionaba la pequeña con lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer que su madre fue capaz de lastimar a su padre de esa manera._

Hotaru, mi amor por favor deja que… - _trato de explicar Michiru y al mismo tiempo le iba a poner la mano sobre su hombro._

SUELTAME NO ME TOQUES, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, ME MENTISTE, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI PAPA. –_ y corrió para abrazarse de las piernas de Haruka, era mas que obvio que la niña no quería ir se con ella._

Hotaru por favor. – _pedia Michiru y trato de sujetar a la pequeñas pero esta se aferro mas a las pernas de su padre._

Michiru ella no quiere ir contigo, acéptalo le mentiste y la has perdido, se nota que mentir es tu pasatiempo favorito ¿no? – _decía Haruka, el no sabia que su hija no sabia nada acerca de cómo habían sucedido las cosas y se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido, Hotaru adoraba a su madre y ahora le tenia rencor por haberlo lastimado a el y haber roto su pequeña familia._

Papa-Haruka por favor déjame quedarme contigo, por favor, no quiero volver con Michiru. – _pedia la pequeña Hotaru, sentía mucho dolor e ira por lo que había hecho su madre y no quería estar con ella._

Hotaru, yo… no se… bueno veras… - _balbuceaba Haruka, no sabia que decirle a su hija, si otras fueran las circunstancias con gusto la aceptaría pero ahora no sabia si podía tenerla cerca sin lastimarla, de ahí su indecisión._

Claro que puedes quedarte con tu papa Hotaru. – _dijo Evangeline, no podía permitir que esa niña se fuera con las sailors sabiendo que estaría incomoda y sufriría._

Evangeline. – _atino a decir Haruka por la resolución de su hermana._

Tranquilízate, no habrá ningún problema y lo único que quiero es que convivas con tu hija, tienes un año que no la ves. – _explico Evangeline._

No, no voy a permitir que te quedes con mi hija, Haruka ella se va conmigo ahora mismo. – _dijo Michiru molesta por la situación y mas que molesta celosa por el comentario de Evangeline._

Te recuerdo que ella también es mi hija Michiru y si ella quiere quedarse conmigo puede hacerlo. – _contesto Haruka molesto por el comportamiento de Michiru._

Ahora si es tu hija ¿verdad? ¿quieres que conviva con tu amante? ¿quieres quitármela no es asi? – _soltaba Michiru molesta_

¿Qué? Michiru ¿te estas escuchando? ¿acaso estas loca?... mira piensa lo que quieras, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, pero mi hija se queda conmigo y fin de la discusión. – _finalizo Haruka, no iba a permitir que Michiru se llevara a su hija sabiendo que esta lo pasaría mal, no porque Michiru la maltratara sino porque Hotaru no quería verla por el momento._

No, Haruka esta discusión… - _pero Michiru ya no pudo continuar._

Michiru es mejor que Hotaru se quede con Haruka por ahora, ella esta muy dolida y no quiere vernos a ninguna, es lo mejor para ella. – _explico Setsuna estaba mas que claro para ella y no estaba dispuesta a ver a Hotaru sufrir solo por que su amiga no quería ceder._

Pero Setsuna no sabemos nada sobre ellos, no podemos… - _pero de nueva cuenta Michiru fue interrumpida._

Tal ves tengas razón en eso, pero la princesa confía en ellos, Haruka confía en ellos, además de que no estará sola tendrá a su padre con ella, estará mas que segura con el, se lo mucho que Hotaru significa para Haruka, el no permitiría que algo le sucediera. – _explico Setsuna._

Bien, entonces esta decidido, la niña se queda con nosotros y ustedes por favor váyanse ya. – _dijo Evangeline para dar por terminada la conversación, estaba obscureciendo y no podía permitir que el enemigo obtuviera el olor de la princesa en su casa, ya que tendrían que enfrentarlo y las sailors sabrían todo. Además de que tendría que hacerle una visita a Michiru para que le explicara lo que había pasado después de que Haruka saliera del departamento, cuando Haruka se lo conto, el nombre de Marcus la desconcertó un poco, pero pensó que Marcus era un nombre común asi que podría ser cualquiera, pero ahora no lo tenia tan claro, tenia que saber lo que había sucedido y porque insistían tanto en que su hermano lo supiera._

Bien nos iremos, pero si algo malo le llega a pasar a Hotaru… - _trato de amenazar Michiru pero no pudo terminar._

Tu no vas a venir aquí a mi casa amenazarme ¿esta claro? Asi que váyanse. – _dijo Evangeline un poco molesta por el comentario._

Después de eso las sailors salieron de la mansión Andri y se dirigieron al templo Hikawa todas excepto Serena que estaba molesta con ellas por haberse colado a la mansión, las sailors se fueron muy molestas de la mansión ellas esperaban repuestas y el poder hablar con Haruka pero ni lo uno ni lo otro, asi que terminaron como en el principio sin nada. Regresando a la mansión los Andri regresaron al interior de esta y una ves en la sala Haruka presento a su hija con sus hermanos, todos quedaron encantado con la niña, conversaron y cenaron, cuando se llego la hora de dormir Haruka llevo a su hija a la habitación de Evangeline, habían decidido que era el lugar mas seguro de la casa, con Evangeline cerca a Hotaru no le sucedería nada, le leyó un cuento y una ves que se quedo dormida regreso a la sala con sus hermanos.

Summer, Aiden necesito que ustedes hagan la primera guardia con la princesa. – _informo Evangeline a sus hermanos._

Claro Evangeline, pero habíamos acordado otra cosa, ¿hay algún motivo por el cual cambias te opinión? – _cuestiono Aiden, no que le molestara hacerlo pero tenia curiosidad del porque ese cambio a ultima hora._

A mi tampoco me molesta Evangeline, pero estoy de acuerdo con Aiden ¿tienes algún motivo para el cambio? – _cuestiono de igual manera Summer._

Si, **tengo que hacerle una visita a alguien**. –_ respondió la rubia y después de decir eso sus hermosos ojos azules se tornaron rojos como la sangre._

_Continuara…_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Si, **tengo que hacerle una visita a alguien**. –_ respondió la rubia y después de decir eso sus hermosos ojos azules se tornaron rojos como la sangre._

Después decir esto el rostro de Evangeline se adorno con hermosa sonrisa, se notaba un tanto emocionada por esa extraña visita que haría y claro para sus hermanos esto no paso desapercibido y como buenos hermanos era su labor saber que era lo que ponía tan contenta a su hermana mayor.

Evangeline ¿a quien iras a visitar esta noche? – _quiso saber Summer, le intrigaba mucho saber quien era capaz de poner una sonrisa asi en su hermana._

Vamos Evangeline no nos tengas en ascuas dinos ¿quien es esa persona? – _pregunto Kristen esta vez, pero al parecer su hermana no quería soltar prenda._

Anda Evangeline, dinos, somos tus hermanos, no tiene nada de malo que tengas un novio por ahí y lo vayas a ver. – _dijo Aiden con humor, pero ninguno se percato de la cara de molestia que puso Haruka al escuchar que quizá su hermana tenia un novio._

Haruka ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu a Evangeline? Estoy segura que a ti si te dirá con quien va. – _dijo Summer emocionada._

Si ella no quiere decir, sus razones a de tener ¿no? – _hablo por fin el rubio con un poco de molestia en la voz, no sabia porque el que Evangeline pudiera tener un novio le molestaba tanto._

Haruka solo estamos jugando no es para que te molestes. – _dijo Aiden tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente._

No estoy molesto, lamento mucho si les di esa impresión. – _volvió a hablar el rubio pero a pesar de que el decía que no estaba molesto su voz decía otra cosa._

Ya, como tú digas Haruka, Evangeline ¿nos dirás a quien vas a ver? – _dijo Kristen para que sus hermanos no siguieran con ese tema, para todos paso desapercibido, pero para ella no, Haruka se había puesto celoso al escuchar que quizá su hermana tu viera un novio,_ _tal vez entre ellos dos pudiera a ver algo, hace unos meses también se percato de la manera en que Evangeline observaba al mas joven de la familia, tal vez pudiera engañar a los demás pero a ella no._

Si, ya tranquilos, para empezar no tengo novio Aiden. – _y al momento en que la rubia dijo esto la castaña volteo a mirar a Haruka y vio como su rostro se relajaba completamente, no había duda, estaba celoso. – y_ no estoy feliz porque vaya a verla, estoy feliz porque podre poner en claro las cosas y eso me agrada, ¿de acuerdo? Asi que dejen de hacer conjeturas tontas. – _dijo Evangeline un poco divertida con la situación, tampoco para ella había pasado desapercibido el enfado de Haruka, solo que ella se lo atribuía distintos factores y ninguno de ellos tenia que ver con el rubio sintiera celos._

Si ya entendimos. – _dijo Summer. – _pero aun no, nos has dicho a quien vas a ver. – _dijo divertida la pelinaranja._

Es verdad, no te quieras escapar de esta, porque no podras, anda dinos quien es y te dejamos en paz. – _trato de negociar Kristen._

No tienen porque hacer esto, se los diré, voy a ver a una de las sailors. – _dijo con tranquilidad Evangeline._

¿Qué? ¿para que? ¿a quien? – _cuestiono el rubio, no le gustaba el hecho de que Evangeline fuera a ver a una de las chicas._

Voy a ver a Setsuna, quiero hablar con ella con respecto a Hotaru, es obvio que tu hija no quiere nada con ellas por el momento, asi que le diré que puede quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo en lo que se tranquiliza, asi que no te preocupes, no voy a ver a tu amada Michiru. –_contesto Evangeline y esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de molestia y sarcasmo en la voz, no podía creer que después de lo que Michiru le había hecho el rubio todavía sintiera algo por ella, por otro lado lo que le dijo a Haruka era solo una de las razones por las que iba a esa casa, el motivo principal era saber esa "verdad" que las sailors insistían tanto en que supiera Haruka._

… no es por eso que lo pregunte, Evangeline, ellas se fueron bastante molestas de aquí, sin mencionar que no sabemos si nos estén vigilando, no quisiera que… - _pero le era difícil terminar la frase, no estaba preocupado por las sailors, estaba preocupado por Evangeline, porque saldría sola y tal ves los enemigos pudieran atacarla, pero ¿como decirlo sin que sus hermanos se hicieran una idea equivoca?_

Evangeline, no te molestes, solo esta preocupado por ti, teme que te pase algo. – _explico Kristen, era mas que evidente lo que preocupaba al rubio, asi que le dio un empujoncito para ayudarlo un poco._

Ya, Haruka, no tienes nada de que preocuparte ok, voy a estar bien, solo tengo que hablar con ellas y después regresare a la mansión, tranquilo, se que aun no entiendes la magnitud de nuestros poderes, pero créeme cuando te digo que esos sujetos no lograrían ni hacerme sudar._ – dijo la rubia con un poco de alegría en la voz, no pensaba que el rubio se preocupara por ella, pensaba que si se había puesto asi era porque tenia miedo de que pudiera tocar a su adorada Michiru, pero ahora la ponía feliz que no fuera asi, aunque sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones con el ya que en su corazón solo había lugar para una sola persona y esa era Michiru._

De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado ¿si? – _pidió el rubio, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara a la rubia después de todo ella lo había salvado, era normal que se preocupara por ella, pensaba el._

Si, tranquilo no me pasara nada, regresare pronto, apropósito, Kristen se quedara en la habitación con tu hija, no te preocupes._ – dijo la rubia feliz, por la preocupación que demostraba tener Haruka asi a ella, pero también un poco triste ya que esa preocupación no era por el motivo que a ella le gustaría._

Bien, ve con cuidado, ustedes también Aiden y Summer tengan cuidado. – _dijo el rubio un poco nervioso, había demostrado mucho interés en el bienestar de su hermana, solo esperaba que sus hermanos no se hicieran ideas equivocadas._

Dicho esto los tres desaparecieron, Evangeline, estaba muy feliz por como se había comportado Haruka en la mansión pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella sabia perfectamente lo mucho que Haruka amaba a Michiru, desde un principio supo que no tenia oportunidad, se había hecho a la idea de que el rubio solo la vería como a una hermana, como la persona que lo salvo de morir pero nada mas, sabia que jamás sentiría algo mas por ella que no fuera gratitud y cariño de hermanos, esos sentimientos la estuvieron atormentando por un tiempo, hasta que por fin los pudo encerrar en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero el repentino interés del rubio por su seguridad había abierto la puerta para que esos sentimientos volvieran surgir ahora con mayor intensidad que antes, pero sabia que tenia que luchar para volverlos a enterrar, ya lo había hecho una ves podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Por otro lado, a Summer y Aiden no les importaba nada de eso, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nada, ellos solo se concentraron en llegar rápido a la casa de Serena y hacer su guardia, no que no les preocupara, sino que para ellos ese tipo de cosas carecían de importancia, en pocas palabras ellos no eran tan sentimentales como Kristen, Evangeline y el mismo Haruka. Mientras tanto en la mansión, la castaña tenía planes para el rubio, ella se había dado cuenta de todo, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era mover un poquito los hilos y tendría a Haruka y a Evangeline juntos, ahora tendría que hablar con Haruka y hacerle ver sus sentimientos para con su hermana.

Haruka, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a tu hija y aprovechando conversamos un poco? ¿O estas cansado? En tu caso es normal, para nosotros la noche es nuestro mejor momento, pero en tu caso… - _decía la castaña tratando de que Haruka no se sintiera mal, ellos estaban rebosantes de energía pero el rubio no, ya que no se había alimentado y por consiguiente no había podido ser de ayuda en la misión y Kristen sabia que esto le afectaba un poco._

No, tranquila, vamos, estoy bien. – _dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su impotencia al no poder ser útil para Evangeline… un momento ¿para Evangeline? Sin duda la falta de alimento lo estaba haciendo delirar. _

De acuerdo. – _dijo la castaña y después de dirigieron asi a la habitación de su hermana mayor, ahí habían acordado que Hotaru se quedaría, una vez ahí tomaron asiento y Kristen no perdió tiempo para asaltar al rubio con preguntas. – _Haruka ire al grano ¿a ti te gusta Evangeline? – _soltó sin mas la castaña._

¿Qué?... ahh…yo… - _respiro profundo y pensó su respuesta el rubio sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera podía y seria usado en su contra._ – ¿de donde sacas semejante tontería? Yo aprecio mucho a Evangeline y le estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme salvado la vida pero… - _trato de explicar Haruka pero su hermana no lo dejo terminar._

No fue eso lo que te pregunte, Haruka solo tienes que decir si o no, es muy fácil, no te agobies queriendo darme explicaciones, Haruka no tienes porque ocultar lo que sientes, aquí nadie te va a juzgar, no tienes porque sentir miedo, se que lo que te hizo esa Sailor fue muy duro pero eso no significa que no puedas intentarlo con alguien mas, puedes amar a dos personas a la ves, aunque claro a una mas que a la otra, o por lo menos asi pienso yo. Se que todavía sientes algo por ella, pero debes mirar asi a otro lado, no gastes mas tu tiempo con ella, tal vez ahí afuera hay alguien que esta dispuesta a dar todo por ti y tu ni te enteras, porque sigues sufriendo por alguien que no se tentó el corazón para hacerte daño, Haruka creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes esa historia en el pasado y empieces a escribir otra, una en la que el final sea diferente, una en la que los sentimientos sean mas fuertes que el engaño y la mentira. Ahora, solo limítate a contestar lo que te pregunte, ¿te gusta Evangeline? – _volvió a preguntar la castaña, sabia que seria un poco difícil, mas no imposible, de alguna manera tenia que hacerle ver al rubio que no todo estaba perdido, que si no quería o no podía estar con Michiru eso no significaba que tendría que estar solo, había demasiadas personas en este mundo y a mas de alguna le gustaría estar con su hermano, además ya sabia que tenia a una dispuesta a dar todo por el, le sacaría toda la verdad a Haruka y lo ayudaría, bueno a el y a Evangeline. _

… _- era verdad todo lo que Kristen decía, además desde cuando el gran Haruka Tenoh… bueno Haruka Andri balbuceaba cuando le preguntaban sobre si le gustaba una chica, desde cuando se ocultaba y tenia miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos por lo que dijeran los demás, el no era asi, si Michiru lo engaño, pero ¿y que? No era el fin del mundo, sabia que no podría olvidar a Michiru, ellos estaban predestinados, pero eso no significaba que no podía intentarlo con alguien mas, no por eso se iba a quedar solo, pero a pesar de saber eso no podía estar con alguien amando a otra, solo la lastimaría. Pero era increíble que esa niña haya hecho que se diera cuenta de todo eso, sin duda, la experiencia era la que hablaba, ella se veía mas joven que el, pero sabia que ella había recorrido un largo camino para tener la sabiduría que con llevaban esas palabras. – _si, Kristen, Evangeline me gusta, pero no puedo… - _de nueva cuenta la castaña lo interrumpió._

Te lo pensaste mucho, pero me alegra que hayas sido sincero, además te dije que solo te limitaras a contestar lo que te preguntara. – _dijo Kristen satisfecha con la respuesta._

No Kristen déjame hablar. Es verdad que Evangeline me gusta, pero también es verdad que aun amo a Michiru, yo no puedo estar con Evangeline, ni con ninguna otra sintiendo lo que siento por Michiru, seria lastimar a Evangeline, lo que siento por Michiru no es de hace algunos años, nuestro amor a trascendido el tiempo, hemos estado juntas desde siempre, en otro tiempo, en otras vidas, pero algo a pasado esta vez que nos a separado, no se si para siempre, pero no puedo estar con alguien de esta manera, seria engañarla, terminaría haciéndole daño y ese no es mi deseo. – _explico el rubio, por mas que le gustaría estar con Evangeline, sabia que no podía, porque en algún momento podría lastimarla y eso jamás se lo perdonaría._

Es verdad, se que lo tuyo con Michiru es un sentimiento que a trascendido las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, pero también es cierto como bien dijiste hace u momento, algo a pasado esta vez, quizá un eslabón de esa cadena sea roto o tal vez sea una prueba, pero eso nosotros no podemos saberlo Haruka, dices que tienes miedo de lastimar a Evangeline, pero ¿no seria peor el no intentarlo? Haruka, Evangeline te gusta y se que la quieres, sientes algo por ella, tal vez no es amor pero es algo, ¿o me dirás que cuando conociste a Michiru la amaste nada mas verla? Tal vez aun no ames a Evangeline, pero quien te dice que no llegaras amarla, tal vez igual o más que a Michiru, piénsalo Haruka, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad por algo que no sabes si alguna vez regresara. – _termino de decir la castaña, sabia que no seria algo que se resolvería pronto, sabia que tal vez estaba forzando demasiado a su hermano, pero la semilla había sido sembrada ahora lo único que hacia falta era regarla y con suerte pronto florecería. – _ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Quisiera dormir un poco, ya que cuando Evangeline llegue supliremos a Aiden y a Summer. – _dijo la castaña como si nada._

¿Qué? pero aun no terminamos. – _dijo el rubio confundido por la actitud de su hermana._

Claro que ya terminamos Haruka, me dijiste lo que pensabas y yo te dije lo pensaba, lo demás es cosa tuya, no querrás que te todas las respuestas ¿verdad? Las cosas no son tan fáciles, ahora depende de ti, si lo aprovechas o no. – _declaro la castaña dando por terminada su charla._

Bien, que descanses. – _dijo el rubio con resignación y abandono la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, sabia que lo menos que aria seria dormir, genial otra noche en vela, pero ahora no se trataba de Michiru sino de Evangeline, o mejor dicho de ambas, las palabras de Kristen no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza como un credo, "se puede amar a dos personas a la vez" "es momento de que dejes esa historia en el paso y comiences a escribir otra" sabia que no podría dormir con esas palabras resonando en sus pensamientos._

Mientras tanto en la mansión de las externas, Evangeline ya le había explicado a Setsuna su preocupación para con Hotaru y como la rubia suponía la peli verde no puso objeción alguna, de hecho cuando llego la invito a pasar de inmediato y no la cuestiono sobre nada que no fuera referente a Hotaru, la hospitalidad que había mostrado la morena hablaba de lo madura que era, sin duda la Sailor del tiempo era la mas centrada de esas niñas, ahora solo tenia que preguntar por la aguamarina y saber esa "verdad" que tanto le intrigaba, ya que era el verdadero motivo de su visita.

Setsuna hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer antes de irme. – _dijo la rubia tomando las cosas con calma._

Dime ¿Qué es Evangeline? – _cuestiono la Sailor del tiempo aunque ya se hacia una idea de lo que la rubia le pediría._

Me gustaría hablar con Michiru, es acerca de esa verdad que tanto interés tenían en que Haruka supiera. – _dijo la rubia directo al grano, no le gustaba andar con rodeos._

Claro, veré si aun esta despierta y le diré que quieres hablar con ella. – _contesto la morena, sabia que la rubia quería conocer la verdad, lo que no sabia era si Haruka la había mandado o si venia por cuenta propia._

De acuerdo, gracias. – _finalizo la rubia._

Después de esto Setsuna se dirigió a la habitación de Michiru, para comprobar como le había dicho a Evangeline que no estaba durmiendo, una vez en la puesta de la habitación toco tres veces y al no recibir respuesta abrió ligeramente la puerta para encontrarse a una Michiru sentada en la cama viendo asi a la nada.

Michiru, hay alguien ahí abajo que desea hablar contigo. –_dijo Setsuna omitiendo el nombre de la rubia ya que sabia que el decirlo aria que Michiru se negara a recibirla._

Y como si una alarma de incendio se hubiera encendido en el interior de Michiru, bajo a toda prisa, pensando en que tal ves Haruka había cambiado de opinión y había dio a verla, al bajar y ver sobre el sillón que sobresalían unos cabellos rubios se entusiasmo todavía mas, pero al llegar hasta el sillón y ver que no era la rubia que espera ver se enfureció.

¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – _expreso Michiru su enfado._

Vine hablar acerca de tu hija, pero ese tema ya lo trate con Setsuna, ahora lo que me interesa saber, es acerca de esa verdad que profesas. – _explico Evangeline._

A ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni porque decirte nada, es con Haruka con quien me interesa hablar. – _dijo Michiru molesta._

Haruka jamás te escuchara, entiende le has hecho daño, no tiene intenciones de acercarse a ti. – _dijo Evangeline con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo quería destruir a la Sailor de los mares ahí mismo._

Claro, y te mando a ti en su representación ¿correcto? Por favor, no me hagas reír. – _dijo Michiru con sarcasmo._

No, te equivocas, a mi nadie me ordena o me manda, vine aquí por mi cuenta. – _dijo Evangeline, no quería perder la clama pero la aguamarina no se lo estaba poniendo fácil._

Bien, pues no te diré nada, a mi solo me interesa que Haruka me escuche. – _declaro Michiru, ella sabia en su interior que el rubio aun la amaba solo era cuestión de esperar._

Bien, pues nada, como gustes, yo me retiro. – _declaro Evangeline, no le insistiría, peor para ella si era el mismo Marcus que ella conocía del que hablaban._

Espera Evangeline. – _pidió Setsuna desde la escalera. – _si Michiru te cuenta lo que paso hace un año, tu se lo dirás a Haruka ¿verdad? – _pregunto Setsuna, si había una posibilidad de que la verdad llegar a oídos del rubio no lo desaprovecharía._

Asi es Setsuna. – _contesto Evangeline aun dándoles la espalda. – _yo no tengo la costumbre de guardarle secretos o de mentirle. – _finalizo la rubia aun de espaldas, no pudo ver como el rostro de Michiru se desencajaba por el dolor y la molestia que le había causado ese comentario._

Michiru, díselo, dile la verdad, de esa manera Haruka la escuchara también. – _pidió Setsuna con angustia en la voz._

Setsuna, por favor, ¿en serio crees que se lo va a decir? No le dirá nada y si lo hace se lo contara a su conveniencia. – _dijo Michiru aun mas molesta._

Ya te lo dije ¿no? Yo no tengo como costumbre el engañarlo o mentirle. – _volvió a decir Evangeline, pero esta vez viendo a los ojos a Michiru._

Michiru, sabes que es lo mejor, dile. – _volvió a pedir Setsuna._

… - _en su interior Michiru sabia que Setsuna tenia razón, tenia que decirle a la rubia la verdad para que asi llegara a oídos de Haruka, asi como también no sabia explicar el porque sabia que la rubia le diría la verdad a Haruka, sin mentir u omitir algo. – _de acuerdo. –_se decidió por fin Michiru._

Las tres tomaron asiento y Michiru se dispuso a contar lo que le había sucedió realmente…

Todo lo que dijo Haruka es verdad, si lo ignore, no hablaba con el, no lo bese, no hice el amor con el, todo es verdad, solo tenia ojos para Marcus. – _admitió Michiru con dolor en su voz._

Si que tienes valor al decirme eso, no creo que tenga mas que escuchar, ya lo as admitido todo. – _dijo Evangeline con tranquilidad aunque en su interior quería matar a Michiru ahí mismo._

Aun no termino. – _dijo Michiru y dio una pequeña pausa por si la rubia quería decir algo pero al ver que no decía nada continuo. – _es verdad todo eso, pero lo que Haruka no sabe, es que no lo hice porque quería, había algo o alguien que me estaba controlando, era consiente de todo lo que hacia, del daño que le causaba a Haruka, pero no podía parar, algo controlaba mi cuerpo y mente y no permitía decirle a Haruka la verdad, luche contra eso, contra su control, pero me fue imposible deshacerme de el, era demasiado fuerte. Ese día en que Haruka nos vio sobre el escritorio, no recuerdo que fue lo paso, solo se que estaba sobre el escritorio y Marcus sobre mi, también recuerdo el haber visto a Haruka mirarnos, pero no recuerdo mas, después de eso Setsuna me despertó y no había rastro de Marcus. – _termino de decir Michiru._

Ya veo, dices que algo o alguien te estaba controlando, dime Michiru, dices que fuiste consiente de todo lo que hiciste en todo momento ¿verdad? – _la rubia espero por la respuesta y Michiru asintió. – _también dices que lo único que no recuerdas es si te acostaste con el o no ¿cierto? – _y la aguamarina volvió a asentir. – _una ultima pregunta Michiru, ¿viste a Marcus después de eso? ¿O es fue la ultima ves que lo viste? – _cuestiono la rubia, nada de lo que le había dicho Michiru encajaba con la forma de trabajar del Marcus que ella conocía, el Marcus que ella conocía le gustaba jugar con las jóvenes que tenían parejas, las hipnotizaba y las hacia romper con sus parejas y una vez que obtenía lo que quería de ellas simplemente les borraba la memoria y las dejaba sola, esas chicas nunca sabia el porque sus parejas las dejaban o porque estaban solas, no recordaban ni siquiera al mismo Marcus, jamás las volvía a buscar, ese era su juego favorito, asi que según el relato de Michiru no podía ser el mismo._

Si, lo vi un par de veces mas, pero después le dije que no podía estar con el porque yo amaba a Haruka, que no sabia porque me había comportado asi, le pedí disculpas y no lo volví a ver. – _contesto Michiru._

¿y en serio esperas que Haruka crea esto? Michiru, no tienes pruebas, es tu palabra contra lo que Haruka vio, jamás te creerá y si soy sincera yo tampoco te creo nada de lo que acabas de decirme, ¿algo o alguien manipulándote? Entiendo que en el mundo en el que viven pasen cosas extrañas, pero sinceramente Michiru, no hay nada que demuestre que lo que dices es verdad. – _dijo la rubia con severidad, ¿Cómo era posible que es niña pensara que la engañaría con semejante relato? En un principio si le intrigo pero conforme el relato avanzo solo se dio cuenta de que era mentira. – _pero tranquila que como te dije antes, yo le diré todo lo que me has contado a Haruka, será decisión de el si te cree o no.

No espero que tú me creas, después de todo a ti te conviene no creerme y que Haruka no me crea, ¿piensas que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que lo ves? A mi solo me interesa que Haruka me crea, y si viniste tu, no fue para hablar de Hotaru, querías evitar que Haruka me viera y me escuchara, porque tienes miedo de que si estoy con el a solas, vuelva conmigo, porque aunque te cueste admitirlo el aun me ama. – _dijo Michiru con toda la intención de lastimar a Evangeline._

Puedes crearte las fantasías que quieras Michiru, de mi parte puedes creer lo que a ti se te antoje, si quieres creer que Haruka y yo estamos juntos hazlo o si quieres inventarte cosas para recuperarlo adelante, no soy yo la que esta haciendo el ridículo. – _dijo Evangeline con serenidad y poniendo en su lugar a Michiru._

Vamos, ten el valor de admitir que estas enamorada de el – _ínsito Michiru a la rubia. – _admite que esa supuesta hermandad suya es solo una mentira, admítelo, lo amas y el no te ama a ti, sino a mi. – _dijo Michiru con autosuficiencia._

¿Por qué estas tan segura de que no siente nada por mi? Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía te ama? ¿no crees que si fuera asi ya te habría venido a buscar? Deja de engañarte, tal ves si te ame, pero jamás volverá contigo por lo que le hiciste, y si, estoy enamorada de el y créeme cuando que te digo que are todo lo que este en mi mano para lograr que se olvide de ti. – _dijo Evangeline con un ligero tono burlón._

¿en serio crees que podras lograr que se olvide de mi? Por favor, inténtalo, solo perderás tu tiempo, el jamás lograra amar a alguien que no sea yo, estamos predestinados. – _dijo Michiru muy segura de si misma._

Si, si lo creo y si, se que están predestinados, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Se pueden amor a dos personas a la ves, tal ves nunca logre que me ame con la misma intensidad que te ama a ti, pero te aseguro que lograre que me ame, yo tengo una ventaja Michiru, vivo con el y lo mas importante nunca lo he engañado. – _finalizo Evangeline satisfecha con sus palabras._

ERES UNA… - _pero Setsuna intervino antes de que Michiru le diera una razón a Evangeline para matarla_ _de una ves._

Michiru ya basta. Evangeline disculpa pero ya es muy tarde y Michiru y yo estamos muy cansadas. – _hablo con diplomacia la morena lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento entre las dos._

Si tienes razón, Setsuna gracias por recibirme en su casa y disculpen las molestias. – _dijo la rubia con amabilidad._

Setsuna la acompaño hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron, la rubia se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta la mansión, no era mentira cuando le dijo a Michiru que le contaría todo a Haruka y lo aria, esa misma noche le diría todo y como dijo antes el sabría si le creía o no. En la mansión de las externas, una desconcertada Setsuna, hacia el recorrido desde la entrada hasta la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones, viéndola desde las escaleras se encontraba Michiru, quien al ver el rostro de confusión de la peli verde decidió hablar.

Setsuna, puedo ver en tu rostro que tienes muchas preguntas, pero antes de que hablemos permíteme darme una ducha. – _dijo Michiru con tranquilidad._

Claro, adelante, mientras tanto preparare algo de te. – _contesto Setsuna. Claro que tenia preguntas, Michiru tendría que explicarle el porque había dicho lo que dijo._

Evangeline acababa de llegar a la mansión, fue ver a la hija de Haruka y a Kristen, todo estaba como debería estar, no despertaría a su hermana hasta que su conversación con el rubio hubiera terminado, ahora se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, el camino inusualmente se le hacia muy largo, en comparación con lo que realmente era, muy en su interior las palabras de Michiru resonaban, ¿y si ella tenia razón y el le creía? No, no, se reprimió asi misma, no podía pensar de esa manera, las veces que Haruka había visto a Michiru, en su mirada solo había rencor, no había visto amor en su mirada, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, una voz la invito a pasar.

Pasa Evangeline. – _dijo el rubio dentro de la habitación, había sentido el momento en que Evangeline había puesto un pie dentro de la propiedad, el estaba recargado sobre el cabezal de la cama, no podía dormir, cuando su hermana entro y lo vio se dirigió asi a el y tomo asiento en la cama._

¿sucede algo? Te noto preocupada. – _se intereso el rubio._

Hable con Michiru. – _soltó sin mas Evangeline. _

¿Cómo? ¿para que? – _cuestiono el rubio desconcertado._

Le pedí que me contara lo que tanto se empeñaban en que tú supieras. – _contesto la rubia, solo esperaba que Haruka no se molestara con ella por lo que había hecho._

Evangeline, si vienes a contarme lo que Michiru te dijo, déjalo, no me interesa saber. – _dijo el rubio con decisión y era verdad estaba completamente seguro que no quería saber nada acerca de ese día, el sabe lo que vio y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie._

Pero Haruka yo… - _trato de explicar la rubia pero Haruka no se lo permitió._

Evangeline, quiero tratar de rehacer mi vida sin Michiru, tu me diste una nueva oportunidad de vivir, no la voy a desperdiciar sufriendo por alguien, aun cuando ese alguien sea el amor de mi vida, tengo que intentar vivir mi nueva vida de la mejor manera posible. – _dijo Haruka decidido a dar vuelta a la pagina y como había dicho Kristen, escribir una nueva historia._

Haruka… no sabes lo feliz que estoy por escucharte decir eso, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, me alegro tanto por ti. – _dijo Evangeline sumamente contenta por el cambio en la actitud de su hermano._

Si, bueno estuve hablando con Kristen y me dijo algunas cosas que me pusieron a pensar y he aquí el resultado. – _dijo Haruka contento._

No importa que fue lo que te motivo para hacer ese cambio, lo bueno es que lo has decidido y eso me pone sumamente feliz. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a despertar a Kristen, vamos hacer el cambio de guardia._ – dijo la rubia contenta._

¿Ya es tan tarde? – _cuestiono el rubio._

Si, asi es. – _dicho esto Evangeline se levanto de la cama, se despidió de su hermano y fue a despertar a Kristen para irse._

Mientras esta conversación tenia lugar, Michiru ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora ella y Setsuna estaban en la sala y se disponían a iniciar con su conversación.

¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Evangeline? – _cuestiono la morena un poco molesta. – _Michiru debiste contarle todo, ahora cuando Haruka se entere no te creerá.

Setsuna ella no le iba a decir nada a Haruka, se quedaría callada. – _dijo Michiru molesta._

No lo creo, ella se lo hubiera dicho, era tu oportunidad, tal vez incluso nos hubiera ayudado. – _dijo Setsuna convencida. – _La princesa cree en ellos, no veo motivos para desconfiar, hace unos momentos fuiste tu la que provoco que Evangeline te hablara de esa forma, Michiru date cuenta. –_ pidió Setsuna._

Serena siempre ve el lado bueno de las personas, nunca se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, es muy ingenua y cualquiera la puede engañar. – _dijo Michiru con seguridad, a ella no le terminaban de gustar los supuestos hermanos de Haruka, se veía que escondían algo y estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de seguir manteniendo lo en secreto._

Pero Michiru… - _trato de replicar Setsuna pero Michiru no se lo permitió._

Setsuna, por favor, no me cuestiones más, no quiero recordar sus horribles ojos rojos, iguales a los de los sujetos que enfrentamos, no quiero, no quiero recordar su asquerosa voz, diciéndome que viera lo que había hecho con Haruka. – _decía Michiru y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus hermosos ojos azules._ – por las noches no puedo dormir, constantemente tengo pesadillas sobre lo que paso hace un año, sus ojos rojos me persiguen a donde sea que estoy, Setsuna Marcus me destruyo aquel día, las cosas jamás volverán hacer igual, Haruka se olvidara de mi por todo el mal que le hice. – _decía Michiru llorando amargamente, le afectaba hablar del tema y sobre todo el saber que había una posibilidad de que hubiera perdido a Haruka para siempre._

Tranquilízate Michiru, las chicas y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestra mano para encontrarlo, la aparición de este nuevo enemigo solo nos confirma que Marcus jamás se fue y que su blanco no eras tu sino la princesa, solo quería acercarse a nosotros, Michiru recuperaremos a Haruka, encontraremos a Marcus y lo aremos pagar por todo lo que hizo, ten por seguro, todo será como antes, te lo prometo. _– declaro Setsuna con seguridad. No sabia como exactamente harían todo eso, pero de una cosa si estaba segura y era de que todo estaba relacionado, la vuelta de Haruka, sus supuestos hermanos y lo misteriosos que eran, la llegada del nuevo enemigo, Marcus y todo tenia un factor en común, ojos rojos._

_Continuara…_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Evangeline tuvo la conversación con Michiru y con Setsuna, dos semanas desde que los Andri llegaron a Japón, dos semanas en las que una serie de asesinatos en masa se suscito en la ciudad numero diez, asesinatos en los que las victimas murieron desagradas, las sailors investigaron dichos hechos pero lo único que coincidía en las victimas era que en ninguna de ellas habían dejado una sola gota de sangre, como si se las hubieran drenado, las sailors se cuestionaban si esto tenia que ver con el nuevo enemigo, con los chicos que protegían a Serena o con los hermanos de Haruka, ya que los asesinatos comenzaron dos días después de la llegada de estos. Dos semanas en las cuales se han librado incontables batallas para proteger a la princesa de la luna, el enemigo había estado mandando mas emisarios que en un principio, los grupos de enemigos a los que se enfrentaban ahora eran de un mino de quince atacantes por grupo y no solo llegaba a atacar un grupo sino que en ocasiones los Andri tuvieron que enfrentarse con treinta enemigos a la ves, por suerte, si a eso se le podía llamar suerte, solo atacaban de noche, pero era una noche demasiado larga, ahora no podían tener descanso alguno, tenían que estar mas al pendiente de la princesa que nunca, su enemigo tenia un objetivo claro, agotarlos, para mermar sus fuerzas, para hacerlos blancos fáciles y la mas importante de todas, para que tuvieran la necesidad de alimentarse y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo, eran débiles, en la ultima batalla Aiden había recibido un golpe que de haber estado mas débil hubiera sido muy peligroso, ya no podían seguir de esa manera, tenían que encontrar una solución para el predicamento en el que estaban.

Evangeline tenia un plan, uno que les ayudaría a alimentarse y recuperar sus energías en un cien porciento, pero tenia que consultarlo con sus hermanos, ella era la líder y podía tomar las decisiones que a ella mejor le parecieran, pero siempre le había gustado consultar con sus hermanos antes de tomar cualquier decisión, para ella era importante la opinión de sus hermanos, asi como para ellos era importante que su hermana los tomara en cuenta, ese día, para su fortuna, la princesa no había tenido clases y ella y las sailors habían decidido reunirse en el templo Hikawa ahí no tenían de que preocuparse, el enemigo no atacaría de día y menos sabiendo que había un ejercito de sailors para cubrir a la princesa, era por eso que había decidido hacer la reunión a esa hora del día, aunque sabia que a sus hermanos no les hacia mucha gracia estaban agotados y hambrientos igual que ella, pero no tenia otra alternativa, si ellos aceptaban el plan, hoy mismo podrían salir para alimentarse.

Uno a uno fueron bajando los Andri hasta reunirse todos en la sala, el único que faltaba era Haruka, pero sus hermanos sabían que tal ves no bajaría, era el mas débil y el que mas hambre tenia de todos, ya no podían aplazarlo mas, si Haruka no se alimentaba podría perder el control y no tendrían mas remedio que terminar con su existencia, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba Evangeline sabia que era muy riesgoso alimentarlo, por eso tenían que encontrar la manera de alimentarse para después alimentar a Haruka.

Bien, chicos, será mejor que empecemos, entre mas pronto lleguemos aun acuerdo mas pronto nos alimentaremos, no podemos seguir arriesgándonos, la ultima vez Aiden resulto herido, no puedo ignorar eso. – _dijo Evangeline muy seria, no podía concebir que siquiera hubiera una minúscula posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hermanos, ya bastante tenia con pensar en que podría perder a Haruka._

¿iban a empezar sin mí? – _pregunto Haruka desde las escaleras, no podía simplemente estar en cama mientras sus hermanos trataban de encontrar una solución a su predicamento._

Haruka. – _fue lo único que pudo decir Evangeline, no podía decir mas, el aspecto de el rubio era deplorable, su piel ya no brillaba, sus ojeras estaban mas marcadas, sus labios resecos y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes ya no lo eran mas, ahora solo eran rojos como la sangre._

Haruka, toma. – _le dijo Aiden y le lanzo unas gafas de sol, las cortinas del gran ventanal estaban corridas y los ojos de su hermano, podrían lastimarse además de que no sabían a que hora regresaría la pequeña Hotaru y si veía a su padre de esa manera, no sabían como podría reaccionar._

¿tan mal luzco? – _cuestiono Haruka, sabia que no se veía muy bien, pero ver en el rostro de sus hermanos la preocupación al verlo le hizo pensar que era mucho peor._

Necesitas alimentarte cuanto antes, no puedes estar asi. – _contesto Evangeline con total preocupación, esta vez no se molesto en disimular, en verdad temía por Haruka. _

No pretenderás alimentarme ahora ¿verdad? – _cuestiono Haruka, Evangeline de vería estar bromeando no podía alimentarlo._

¿Por qué no? – _cuestiono Evangeline._

¿Por qué? por la mínima y sencilla razón que estas muy débil para alimentarme, no puedes ni siquiera pensar en eso, no podemos concluir la transición estando tu asi. – _declaro Haruka, noches atrás había decidido con concluir la transición pero viendo en el estado en que estaba Evangeline no podía pedírselo._

Haruka, tu tienes mas tiempo sin alimentarte que nosotros, sin mencionar que tu nunca completaste la transición, lo necesitas y urgente. – _dijo Evangeline elevando un poco la voz._

Evangeline, ¿acaso estas escuchando lo que Haruka dice? – _cuestiono Aiden._

¿Cómo? – _dijo Evangeline confundida._

Eva, Haruka dijo que quería completar la transición, pero primero tienes que recuperarte, ¿escuchas? Antes ni siquiera se podía hablar sobre el tema, ahora ya esta diciendo que quiere hacerlo, eso es una buena noticia, ¿no lo crees? – _dijo Aiden contento por su hermano._

¿en serio? Haruka ¿tu quieres completar la transición?, ¿vas a alimentarte? – _cuestiono Evangeline muy emocionada._

Si, asies Eva, he decidió completar la transición, voy alimentarme y voy a vivir la vida que tu amablemente me diste, no la voy a desperdiciar, voy a vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, créeme Eva, no voy a defraudarte, quiero vivir, pero el que quiera hacerlo no significa que vaya alimentarme ahora cuando tu estas asi, débil, primero tenemos que encontrar la manera para que ustedes se alimenten y después le pondremos fin a lo mío. – _declaro Haruka muy seguro de sus palabras._

De acuerdo, aceptare eso. – _dijo Evangeline complacida con las palabras del rubio. – _ahora, chicos yo ya tengo un plan. – _comenzó Evangeline pero fue interrumpida por Haruka. _

Disculpa Eva ¿y Hotaru? ¿y Summer? – _cuestiono Haruka al percatarse de que ni su hija ni su hermana menor se veían por ningún lado._

Tranquilízate por favor, Summer se llevo a Hotaru al parque, la niña necesitaba salir un poco, además de que a partir de hoy y lo que resta de la semana ella no se quedara aquí. – _declaro Evangeline, dejando confundido al rubio._

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – _cuestiono el rubio bastante sorprendido por lo que había dicho Evangeline._

Porque si todos aceptan el plan, nos iremos esta noche de caza y no regresaremos hasta dentro de tres días, asi que le pedí a Serena que la tuviera en su casa en lo que nosotros regresamos, después les diré como nos dividiremos, ahora Haruka si me permites continuare con lo que les iba a decir_. – Evangeline espero un poco por si el rubio tenía algo que decir, pero al no recibir objeción, continuo. – _bueno, como les decía, yo tengo un plan, pero necesito que lo escuchen y me digan que opinan, a mi forma de ver, es la única solución que tenemos, bien sin mas rodeos se los diré, tenemos que decirle a las sailors acerca de nosotros, del enemigo que las acecha, en pocas palabras tenemos que decirles toda la verdad y que nos ayuden, si ellas participan implicaría mas protección para Serena, ya que en estas ultimas dos semanas solo se han dedicado a buscar información sobre nosotros, si les decimos la verdad y las involucramos obtenemos mas protección y mas tiempo, y tiempo es lo que justamente necesitamos, asi que ¿que dicen? – _dijo Evangeline, sabia que el único que podía oponerse a esto era Haruka, ya que el no quería involucrar a su antigua familia esta lucha pero había buscado una y otra vez una solución y la única lo suficientemente efectiva era esta, si se iban a cazar y solo dejaban a dos al cuidado de Serena, posiblemente uno de ellos podría perder la vida por lo débil que estaban, no podía correr riesgos, tenia que asegurar la seguridad de su familia, solo esperaba que el rubio entendiera su posición._

Viéndolo asi Evangeline, tienes razón, yo también pienso que lo mejor es decirle a esas niñas la verdad y que nos ayuden. – _dijo Aiden con total seriedad._

Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, tenemos que hablar con ellas cuanto antes y claro Summer también estaría de acuerdo. – _dijo Kristen hablando por ella y por su pequeña novia._

¿Haruka? – _se atrevió a preguntar Evangeline, sabia que había mayoría de votos pero aun asi quería saber la opinión de su hermano._

Creo que debí haber permitido que les dijeran antes, si lo hubiera hecho ustedes no estarían débiles ahora, soy un idiota, solo me preocupe por no tenerlas cerca y no pensé en que eso pudiera afectarlos a ustedes, debí pensar mas en mi familia y no tanto en mi. – _dijo Haruka molesto consigo mismo por no haber previsto que esto podía suceder._

Haruka no te culpes, no estamos muriendo, solo estamos débiles, además nosotros decidimos acerté caso, entendimos que necesitabas estar lejos de ellas, me alegra que aceptes el plan y también me alegra que ya no te afecte el estar cerca de ellas. – _le dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa. La verdad lo que le alegraba era que no le afectara la presencia de Michiru Kaioh._

¿Cuándo van decírselo? – _pregunto Haruka cambiando de tema, era verdad que ya no le afectaba pero también era verdad que aun tenia ese impulso por atacar a Michiru._

Hoy mismo, no podemos perder mas tiempo dada tu situación, tienes que completar tu transición y alimentarte. – _contesto Evangeline ignorando el cambio de tema de Haruka, la verdad le interesaba mas el que se alimentara que otra cosa._

Bien si ya esta decidido, llamare a Summer para que vaya y se lo comunique a las sailors y deje a Hotaru en la casa de Serena. – _comunico Kristen, ella era de las mas interesadas en que pudieran irse a cazar, seria el único momento en que podría estar a solas con su novia._

De acuerdo Kristen, hazlo por favor. – _pidió Evangeline._

Kristen hizo la llamada correspondiente para pedirle a su novia que notificara a las chicas, que dejara a Hotaru con la familia de Serena y regresara lo mas pronto posible a la mansión. Summer no perdió tiempo he hizo lo que su novia le había pedido, aunque le costo un poco de trabajo el convencer a Hotaru de que tenia que quedarse con Serena por unos días, que solo era temporal, notifico a las sailors y aunque algunas de ellas se portaron renuentes al principio la princesa de la luna se encargo de convencerlas, una vez terminado con lo que le pidieron regreso a la mansión. Kristen se encargo de ponerla al día con la decisión que habían tomado, asi como también le informo que los primeros que irían de casería si las sailors aceptaban ayudarlos serian Evangeline, Haruka y Aiden, ya que son los que mas necesitaban el alimento y ellas podían esperar un poco más, esto lejos de enojar a Summer le fascino, puesto que se iría con su novia, las dos solas por dos días, eso a su forma de ver las cosas era fantástico.

Sebastián dispuso todo para que la reunión se llevara acabo en estudio de la mansión, por su puesto el también necesitaba alimentarse pero a diferencia de ellos a Sebastián no le importaba de quien o donde se alimentaba, el era libre de hacer lo que mejor le pareciera, después de todo era un subordinado mas del abuelo Andri. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Evangeline y Haruka se fueron directo al estudio, habían decidido esperar ahí a las sailors, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia, estaban en sus respectivos cuartos. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que las chicas llegaran y ellos tuvieran que revelar su secreto, Haruka sabia muy en el fondo que el también tendría que contar como fue que llego a convertirse en lo que es ahora, no es que tuviera miedo de recordar, ni mucho menos, pero el consideraba que era algo privado y que no cualquiera debería de saber.

Haruka, estas muy tenso, no estas de acuerdo con esto ¿cierto? – _dijo Evangeline con algo de duda en su voz._

No, no es eso Eva… después de que tu les digas la verdad, me cuestionaran a mi, cuando sepan que ya no soy humano querrán saber que paso y tendré que contarlo y no me mal interpretes por favor, es lo que no quisiera ir contando esto que es personal. – _explico Haruka un poco irritado._

No te preocupes, tranquilízate, llegado el momento tu sabrás que hacer. Ahora ven. – _dijo Evangeline y le extendió los brazos al rubio para que se acercara,_ _quería darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo, al principio el rubio dudo un poco pero después se dejo hacer, la verdad el también quería abrazarla y sentirla cerca, su olor, la textura de su piel, simplemente encantadora para los sentidos del rubio. Poco a poco fueron rompiendo el abrazo hasta quedar cara a cara, sus respiraciones mezclándose entre si, las mejillas de Evangeline se tornaron rosadas y cuando por fin habían decidido romper con la distancia… la puerta del estudio se abrió y dio paso a Michiru, que se quedo de piedra al ver la imagen frente a ella._

¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – _cuestiono Haruka alejándose de Evangeline, sabia quien era, su olor era inconfundible para sus sentidos._

Yo… - _trato de hablar Michiru pero de inmediato ingresaron las otras Sailors y los hermanos Andri que faltaban y ya no pudo continuar._

Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos? – _cuestiono Rei un poco molesta, no le gustaba estar en esa casa, sentía un aura extraña cada vez que estaba cerca de los Andri._

De acuerdo, les contare un historia sailors scauts. No me andaré con rodeos, ya que esto es muy importante y necesitamos que sepan todo cuanto antes. Hace mil años, cuando el milenio de plata y el reino dorado existían, se esparció un rumor en la sociedad nocturna, que estaba fuera de jurisdicción de estos reinos, el cual decía que si obtenías la sangre de la reina de la luna podrías caminar bajo la luz del sol sin desintegrarte, muchos fueron los que creyeron esta historia y muchos murieron al intentar atacar a la reina Serenity, mi abuelo, el iniciador de la fundación Andri, fue manipulado para atacar a la reina Serenity… - _explicaba Evangeline pero fue interrumpida._

Eso es ridículo. – _hablo Michiru. – _tu misma acabas de decirlo ¿no? Eso fue hace mil años, cuando aun existía el milenio de plata, tu abuelo no pudo haber tacado a la reina, porque de haber sido asi el ya estaría muerto, un humano no puedo vivir tanto. – _concluyo Michiru con su explicación._

¿Puedo continuar? – _pregunto Evangeline sin darle importancia las palabras de Michiru y recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de la aguamarina. – _bien, como les decía, mi abuelo fue al milenio de plata para matar a la reina Serenity, pero la reina fue mas astuta y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de mi abuelo, antes de que el decidiera atacar, la reina purifico a mi abuelo y lo libero del control que lo manipulaba. Contestando a tu pregunta Michiru, nadie a dicho que mi abuelo fuera un humano. Ahora, después de que la reina purificara a mi abuelo, se dirigieron a uno de los jardín y ahí la reina le encomendó una misión, la cual consistía en proteger a la princesa Serenity de todos los miembros de la sociedad nocturna que quisieran ir tras ella por su sangre. Mi abuelo en gratitud por haberlo ayudado acepto la encomienda, pero el día en que mi abuelo regreso del milenio de plata, este fue destruido por la reina Beryl, mi abuelo trato de regresar y ayudar pero cuando llego al lugar todo estaba destruido, no quedaba nada del reino tan maravillo que el había contemplado, solo llego a tiempo para ver como la reina Serenity les daba una segunda oportunidad tanto a la princesa, a sus guardianas y al príncipe Endimyon y los enviaba a la tierra, por su puesto que mi abuelo rastreo a la princesa para cumplir con su misión, pero una noche mientras descansaba de su búsqueda la reina Serenity se apareció frente a el y le pido que desistiera de buscar a la princesa, que ella no reencarnaría hasta mil años después, también le hizo entrega de un pequeño cofre, en cual se encontraban unas joyas, las cuales sirven para caminar bajo la luz del sol sin evaporarse, en ese tiempo mi abuelo vivió su vida. Pero asi como vivió una vida normal, también se encargo de reclutar a algunos de nuestra raza para la protección de la princesa, hemos estado entrenando para esto por mas de dos cientos años, es nuestra misión, el abuelo nos busco por todo el mundo para entrenarnos para este día, no tenemos dudas, nuestro deber es claro, tenemos que proteger a la princesa del peligro que la asecha, todo estaba yendo bien, pero ahora la tenemos que compartir con ustedes, por algo que escapa completamente de nuestras manos. – _concluyo Evangeline, aun no terminaba de agradarle la idea de compartir con ellas la misión._

No estas diciendo que ese enemigo que quiso acabar con la vida de la reina Serenity hace mil años ¿ahora viene por Serena? – _dijo Lita confundida._

Asi es. – _confirmo Evangeline._

¿Quién es? ¿la reencarnación de ese antiguo enemigo? – _cuestiono Rei._

No, es el mismo enemigo de hace mil año. – _contesto Aiden._

¿Qué? ¿todavía sigue convida después de mil años? ¿la sociedad nocturna? ¿un abuelo que vive mil años? ¿llevan entrenando dos cientos años? ¿gente que se evapora al contacto con el sol? ¿joyas? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? O mejor dicho ¿que son? ¿Cómo saben tanto acerca de nosotros? – _cuestiono Michiru, no podía creer lo que les contaba Evangeline, simplemente era algo ilógico._

Asi es, esta vivo, al igual que el abuelo y la respuesta es muy simple, tanto el, como el abuelo y nosotros, no envejecemos jamás, la sociedad nocturna es lugar donde los de nuestra raza viven, en el mundo exterior son como cualquier humano, pero solo puedes ver su verdadero rostro en la sociedad nocturna. – _contesto Kristen orgullosa._

¿quieres saber que somos? La respuesta es sencilla, somos las criaturas de la noche, los malditos, los no muertos, bestias bebedoras de sangre, esos son algunos de los nombres con los cuales nos llaman ustedes los humanos… - _decía Evangeline pero fue interrumpida._

¿Cómo? – _fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rei abriendo enormemente los ojos, ella al tener poderes sobrenaturales sabia el significado de esos nombres._

Asi es, somos **VAMPIROS. **– _concluyo Evangeline._

¿vampiros? – _dijo Amy impresionada. Ninguna de las sailors se creía lo que acababan de escuchar, vampiros, criaturas que solo son mencionada en los cuentos y leyendas y son utilizadas para asustar a los niños, jamás se imaginaron que conocerían a estos seres._

¿vampiros? Te estas burlando de nosotras, queremos la verdad, ahora. – _pido Michiru molesta, ¿vampiros? Es que acaso pensaban que eran unas niñas o ¿Qué?_

Lamento mucho que no nos crean pero eso somos. Hemos sido nosotros los que hemos estado protegiendo a la princesa, mientras ustedes juegan al detective. – _dijo Aiden con seriedad._

Eso quiere decir ¿Qué ustedes son esos sujetos vestidos de negro? – _cuestiono Mina aun si poder creerlo._

Asi es, yo pelee con Sailor Neptune y con Sailor Júpiter. Mi nombre es Kristen carlín, nieta adoptiva del señor Andri. – _se presento Kristen lo considero prudente ya que las veces que se habían visto nunca se habían presentado._

Mucho gusto, soy Setsuna Meiou y ellas son, Michiru Kaioh pero a ella ya la conocen, Lita Kino, Rei Hino, Mina Ahino, Amy Mizuno y nuestra princesa Serena Tsukino. – _termino de presentar las chicas Setsuna._

Un gusto, mi nombre es Evangeline Andri, nieta del señor Andri, el es Aiden Davis, Summer Collins y por su puesto Haruka Andri, aunque claro a el ya lo conocen. – _termino de presentar Evangeline._

Bien ahora que ya se llevaron acabo las presentaciones, nos quieren decir ¿como esperan que creamos que son vampiros? – _dijo Lita quien aun estaba un poco escéptica._

Yo les daré una prueba. – _dijo Aiden con una sonrisa. – _Haruka, por favor corre la cortina. – _pido el peli negro y el rubio asi lo hizo. El estudio quedo completamente obscuro y lo siente que vieron las sailors fue cuatro pares de ojos rojos brillando en la obscuridad, Haruka no se quito las gafas de sol. – _bien ahora vuelve abrirlas Haruka por favor. Y si eso no fue suficiente porque no le prestan atención a mi boca. – _dijo Aiden y las sailors asi lo hicieron dándose cuenta que de la boca del peli negro sobresalían dos filosos y grandes colmillos._

Yo les creo. – _dijo Setsuna con seguridad._

Pero Setsuna, ¿estas segura? – _cuestiono Michiru todavía dudando._

No tienen ningún motivo para engañarnos, saben quienes somos, si quisieran hacernos daño ya lo hubieran hecho.

Tal ves no nos han atacado a nosotros, pero Setsuna que hay de las personas que han muerto en estas dos semanas, todas sin una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Esta claro que han sido ellos, han saciado su hambre con personas inocentes y no les ha importado el hecho de que ellas murieran. – _dijo Michiru molesta._

¿Qué dices? – _hablo Haruka por fin. - _¿Qué estas diciendo?

Haruka no, tranquilízate por favor. – _pidió Evangeline preocupa, sabia que si su hermano perdía el control no pidan contenerlo._

Lo que escuchaste, estas con unos asesinos y a ti parece no importarte, lo sabias, ¿sabias? que ellos eran unas bestias, ¿Qué solo matan por placer? Estas con unos monstruos. – _termino Michiru molesta de que el rubio no hubiera dicho nada cuando ellos dijeron que eran vampiros._

Haruka no, escúchame, no vale la pena, tranquilízate, Aiden. – _pedia Evangeline preocupada y el pelinegro se acerco al rubio para sujetarlo, no podían permitir que le cortara la cabeza a Michiru, había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, estaba apunto de atacar._

Para tu información, muchachita ignorante e idiota, no somos los únicos vampiros aquí, ¿si recuerdas no? Al enemigo que ustedes han estado ignorando por estar investigando acerca de nosotros. – _dijo molesta Summer._

Eso quiere decir ¿Qué ellos también son vampiros? – _cuestiono Michiru._

Asi es imbécil y si ustedes hubieran hecho su trabajo tal vez esas personas estarían vivas. – _volvió a decir Summer._

Summer, basta. No sailors no hemos sido nosotros los que han atacado a esas personas, han sido los enemigos con los que hemos estado luchando. – _aclaro Evangeline._

Evangeline-san dejemos ese tema de lado y dinos por favor ¿Quién es el nuevo enemigo? y ¿que es lo que busca? ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? – _cuestión Amy centrándose en el tema que realmente le interesaba._

El enemigo, era un antigua amigo de mi abuelo, alguien perteneciente a la sociedad nocturna, pero fue corrompido por una energía extraña, ustedes la conocen puesto que pelearon contra ella. – _explicaba Evangeline._

La nega fuerza. – _dijo Amy sorprendida, mientras las otras Sailors escuchaban atentas._

Asi es, la nega fuerza lo corrompió e hizo que manipulara a mi abuelo para conseguir su objetivo. Cuando mi abuelo regreso junto con nosotros de su viaje, hablo con su mejor amigo Víctor Crown, sin saber que el había sido quien lo manipulo en un principio, le conto todo acerca de lo que había sucedido, la petición de la reina y las joyas que le habían sido entregadas para su misión. Esto enfiereció a Víctor y no pudo ocultar mas su maldad, el y mi abuelo lucharon pero Víctor valiéndose de la nega fuerza venció a mi abuelo, su objetivo era robar las joyas que le habían sido otorgadas a mi abuelo, pero el cofre al sentir la energía negativa de Víctor desapareció, este furioso por su fracaso le dijo a vuelo que se vengaría, que iría tras la princesa y que destruiría el mundo con su ejercito. – _concluyo Evangeline su relato. _

Entonces Víctor busca a Serena para hacer un ejército, pero ¿un ejercito de que? ¿como exactamente planea hacerlo? ¿y las joyas del cofre? – _cuestionaba Setsuna intrigada._

Un ejército de híbridos y para eso necesita la sangre de un descendiente de la familia real de la luna. Después de que Víctor se fuera el cofre volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros y las joyas las llevamos puestas nosotros. – _explicaba Evangeline._

¿híbridos? ¿Qué es eso? – _pregunto Mina._

Hibrido es la especie que se produce con el cruce de dos especies distintas o de cualidades diferentes Mina, ¿pero que especies quiere cruzar? – _explico Amy esa parte a ella le interesaba._

Vampiros y hombres lobo, quiere combinar las castas. Cuando se fue de la sociedad nocturna revisamos su casa, ahí encontramos su laboratorio y vimos su investigación, toda ella estaba evocada en buscar la manera de combinar ambas castas, había intentado de todo, hasta que supo que le asia falta un catalizador… - _explicaba Evangeline pero Amy no la dejo continuar._

Y ese catalizador es la sangre de un integrante de la familia real de la luna. – _afirmo Amy. – _Evangeline-san las joyas que les fueron entregadas ¿Qué son en realidad? – _volvía a cuestionar Amy, sin duda ellas dos se entendían muy bien._

Son algunas de las joyas de la corona real, algunos de los mitos que cuentan son verdad, las vampiros no podemos caminar bajo la luz del sol, asi que para protección de la princesa la reina le entrego estas joyas a mi abuelo para que pudiéramos caminar a la luz del dia, pero no somos los únicos, hace poco se desarrollo un gel para inhibir los rayos del sol en vampiros, pero tiene un defecto, solo dura 30 minutos al exponerlo al sol, en cambio nuestro método no expira. – _explico Evangeline las dudas de Amy._

Ahora que sus dudas han sido aclaradas, queremos pedirles que nos ayuden. – _pidió Kristen._

Ahora ya sabemos su historia, esta claro que quieren nuestra ayuda pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – _cuestionaba Setsuna, todavía no terminaba de procesar toda esa información, era algo que ni ella sabia._

Porque necesitamos alimentarnos, estamos débiles y somos un blanco fácil, sino nos alimentamos nuestra misión puede fallar. – _decía Aiden serio._

¿alimentarse? ¿de que? Ahh pero que estúpida pregunta esta claro que de humanos ¿verdad?, ustedes también van a matar a personas, las asesinaran, no cabe duda que son bestias, podrán verse como Ángeles pero no son mas que demonios. – _atacaba Michiru con sus palabras._

Eres idiota o ¿Qué? nosotros jamás… - _trataba de explicar Summer pero Michiru no se lo permitió._

NO ME INTERESA! SON ASESINOS, MOUNSTROS. Y tu Haruka ¿no dices nada? DI ALGO MALDICION, DEFIENDELOS, di que no sabias lo que eran en realidad, di que desconocías todo acerca de ellos, que te mintieron, dilo, dilo y vuelve con nosotras, vuelve conmigo. – _pedia Michiru desesperada porque el rubio no había hablado en absoluto._

**Jajajajajaja**. **Bestias, asesinos, monstruos, sin embargo Michiru, ellos son mejores que ustedes, es típico en los humanos llamar con esos adjetivos a algo que es diferente a ellos, lamento decepcionarte, pero ellos no me engañaron, si, si sabia que ellos eran vampiros, se todo acerca de ellos, y estoy con ellos, porque… después de todo, los de nuestra raza debemos estar juntos**. – _dijo el rubio y se quito los lentes de sol dejando ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre y automáticamente sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y a sobresalir de su boca, dejando claro que había cambiado y que ahora era parte ellos._

_Continuara…_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.**

_**Jajajajajaja**__. __**Bestias, asesinos, monstruos, sin embargo Michiru, ellos son mejor que ustedes, es típico en los humanos llamar con esos adjetivos a algo que es diferente a ellos, lamento decepcionarte, pero ellos no me engañaron, si, si sabia que ellos eran vampiros, se todo acerca de ellos, y estoy con ellos, porque… después de todo, los de nuestra raza debemos estar juntos**__._ – _dijo el rubio y se quito los lentes de sol dejando ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre y automáticamente sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y a sobresalir de su boca, dejando claro que había dejado de ser uno de ellos._

No, no, no, por favor dime que es una mentira, no, tu no puedes hacerme esto, ¡NO! – _dijo con desesperación Michiru mientras el símbolo de Neptuno se dibujaba en su frente y su poder como Sailor guerrera salía a la superficie lista para atacar. Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que Michiru se lanzara contra la persona que ella creía responsable del cambio del rubio. – _¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! – _dijo lanzándose contra Evangeline. Asi como también fue cuestión de un segundo para que Haruka estuviera delante de Evangeline listo para protegerla del ataque de Michiru, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo en sima, después de todo, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, sino todo lo contrario, gracias a Evangeline el estaba con vida. - _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ME DETINES?! Haruka ¿Por qué? – _decía Michiru con desesperación mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Haruka. Justo cuando Michiru creyó que golpearía a Evangeline apareció Haruka justo en frente y sujeto su brazo para que la aguamarina no tocara a la rubia. - _¡ ¿Por qué tratas de salvar a la mujer que te hizo eso?! EXPLICAME ¡ ¿Por qué?! – _gritaba Michiru con ira y desesperación luchando aun por zafarse del agarre del rubio. _

¿salvarla? Mira que tu si eres arrogante niñita – _comenzó a hablar Summer. – _Haruka no salvo a Evangeline, te salvo a ti. – _dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios. – _tienes suerte de que Haruka sea el mas rápido de nosotros, sino ya estarías **Muerta,** justo en el momento que le pusieras un dedo en sima a Evangeline, ella es nuestra líder, además de que es nuestra hermana y nadie escucha bien, nadie le pone un dedo en sima y vive para contarlo. – _sentencio Summer con sus ojos rojos y colmillos crecidos para darle énfasis a sus palabras._

BASTA – _grito Evangeline enfadada con la situación, lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para trabajar juntos. – _aquí nadie va matar a nadie entendido. – _y al momento de pronunciar esas palabras los otros Andri asintieron, todos menos Haruka, que aun continuaba sujetando el brazo de Michiru. – _Haruka, Haruka suéltala. – _pedia Evangeline pero el rubio simplemente no hacia caso de sus palabras, es como si no la escuchara. – _Haruka suéltala ahora, Haruka ¿no me escuchas? – _decía la rubia un poco irritada por la actitud del rubio, pero Haruka no reaccionaba estaba sujetando el brazo de Michiru, con la mirada perdida asi a el suelo, simplemente no reaccionaba. – _Dios, no. – _dijo por lo bajo Evangeline temiendo lo peor, la sed de Haruka estaba llegando aun punto critico, si seguía asi era cuestión de horas para que perdiera el control. – _AIDEN, POR FAVOR. – _grito desesperada la rubia y en un segundo el pelinegro estaba frente a Haruka y no solo el sino también Kristen y Summer se habían puesto alerta, mientras la sailors solo eran espectadoras y no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, todavía no podían creer que Haruka ya no era parte de ellas, peor aun ya ni siquiera era humano._

Haruka, perdóname hermano, pero no nos dejas más opción. – _dijo el pelinegro y justo después le lanzo un golpe al estomago del rubio, que hizo que soltara el agarre sobre el brazo de Michiru y se arrodillara, inmediatamente, Kristen alejo a la aguamarina de Haruka y Summer se acerco al rubio para sujetarlo de las manos por la espalda, ante esto el rubio comenzó a removerse inquieto y furioso._

Haruka, detente por favor. – _le pidió Evangeline colocándose justo enfrente de el, mientras Aiden le ayudaba a Summer a sujetarlo, pero el rubio no reaccionaba. – _por favor, para, no me hagas esto Haruka, te lo suplico. – _pedia la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos y arrodillándose enfrente del rubio, justo en ese momento Haruka dejo de removerse y volteo a ver el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Evangeline e inmediatamente se sintió culpable._

Evan… geline… - _murmuro el rubio culpable por ver a la chica derramar lagrimas por el. – _lo… siento… - _se disculpaba Haruka._

Dios, Haruka. – _dijo la rubia y se arrojo contra el rubio abrazándolo por el cuello, Summer y Aiden lo soltaron y Haruka llevo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia para abrazarla, se sentía muy culpable por haberla hecho llorar. – _no podemos esperar mas, te tienes que alimentar, no importa que yo este débil, tu tienes que concluir la transición. – _decía la rubia contra el cuello de Haruka aun con lagrimas en los ojos._

Eso jamás. – _sentencio el rubio, alejándose de Evangeline. – _no puedes pedirme eso, no mientras tu vida este en riesgo, ¿pretendes que simplemente ignore el hecho de que no te has alimente y me alimente de ti? Jamás podría hacer eso, no pondría tu vida en peligro, jamás. – _sentencio el rubio ya de pie enfrente de la rubia que también se había levantado._

Pero Haruka si rehúsas alimentarte… tú… dios, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, no me puedes pedir que simplemente lo ignore. – _hablaba la rubia con molestia e impotencia en su voz._

Evangeline, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Qué le pasa a Haruka? Creo que si quieren nuestra ayuda tendrá que confiar un poco en nosotras. – _decía Amy muy segura, al parecer era la única que había salido del shock y quería respuestas. - _¿a que te refieres cuando hablas de una transición? – _si fuera algo científico ya tendría las respuestas, pero esto escapaba a su conocimiento y no le gustaba para nada la sensación de no conocer las respuestas._

Ustedes no nos pueden ayudar en esto, esto es cosa nuestra, no se metan. – _decía Summer molesta, por las preguntas de la peliazul._

No Summer, Amy tiene razón, si queremos que nos ayuden es preciso que confiemos en ellas. – _hablaba Evangeline dispuesta contarles todo. – _Amy lo que pasa es que, como pueden ver, Haruka es uno de nosotros, es decir es un vampiro y necesita alimentarse cuanto antes, como ya les dijimos anteriormente, no nos hemos alimentado en semanas, pero Haruka tiene meses sin hacerlo. – _explicaba la rubia con angustia en la voz._

¿Qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Por qué no se había alimentado antes? – _preguntaba Amy muy angustiada por saber que le pasaría al rubio._

Si Haruka no se alimenta… el podría… - _trataba de explicar la rubia pero Michiru, que por fin había recuperado la voz la interrumpió._

¿Cómo fue que lo convenciste para transformarlo en uno de ustedes? – _cuestionaba Michiru con desprecio en la voz._

Yo no… - _trataba nuevamente Evangeline de explicar pero estaba vez fue Haruka quien la interrumpió._

Eso lo voy a explicar yo. Y para tu información a mi nadie me convenció de nada, esta fue una decisión que yo tome, basándome en el hecho de que si no aceptaba podría morir. – _explicaba el rubio. – _meses después de haber llegado a Londres, comencé a correr para el equipo que me contrato. Después de ganar una carrera importante, decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo…

**Flash Back**

Vamos Haruka anímate esto es una fiesta. – _le decía Roberto uno de sus compañeros en el equipo, el chico era moreno, de cabello negro y ojos café claro, era el único del equipo que se acercaba a hablar con el además del entrenador._

Lo siento Robert, no estoy para fiestas. – _decía el rubio un poco irritado por haber sido arrastrado ahí._

Ho vamos no seas tan aguafiestas, diviértete un poco, te va hacer bien. – _insistía Roberto._

Ya te dije que no estoy de humor, asi que mejor me voy. – _dijo el rubio bastante irritado._

Bien, ya no te insistiré. – _dijo Roberto también molesto por la actitud del rubio._

Gracias, despídeme de todos por favor, diles que no me sentía bien y que decidí irme. – _pedia el rubio con amabilidad, después de todo Robert como le decía el era lo mas cercano a un amigo que tenia en esa ciudad, desde que llego se dedico a sus estudios y por su puesto a correr, nada mas le importaba, no tenia amigos, en el equipo casi nadie le dirigía la palabra porque siempre se aislaba del grupo._

Claro, vete tranquilo yo les digo. – _respondió con monotonía Roberto._

Bien, nos vemos. – _se despidió el rubio._

Haruka salió del lugar de la fiesta y se dirigió asi a la estación de tren mas cercana, traía su auto pero había tomado un poco y quería que lo fueran a detener por manejar co aliento alcohólico, asi que fijo su rumbo a la estación, era algo tarde por eso cuando llego a la estación estaba un poco desierta, al parecer los únicos que estaban ahí eran las personas que salían muy tarde su trabajo y claro el que había salido huyendo de una fiesta, desde que se unió al equipo siempre salía huyendo de las fiestas que organizaban, no porque no quisiera convivir sino porque al empezar a beber todos los recuerdos del engaño de Michiru venían a su mente para torturarlo. Asi que ahí estaba el esperando el arribo del tren, cuando de pronto entre las personas escucho un grito, corrió asi a esa dirección y se encontró con algo que simplemente le pareció grotesco, un hombre arrodillado junto al cuerpo de una mujer al parecer ya sin vida, el sujeto vestía completamente de negro, era alto, su cabellos era blanco a causa de las canas y su piel tan blanca como la nieve, al incorporarse y dirigirle una mirada pudo ver sus ojos, rojos como la sangre de la mujer a sus pies, además de eso unos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, de inmediato supo que no era humano, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y al comprobar que todos ahí habían huido se transformo, no podía correr riesgos y no sabia que era exactamente esa cosa, tal vez incluso podría matarlo pero eso no le importo.

¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano; transformación! – _grito la rubia para transformarse… _

Ohhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿vas a pelear conmigo? – _cuestiono el sujeto frente de Haruka una vez que termino de transformarse. – _esto será interesante, vamos, atácame con todo lo que tengas, guerrera de la luna. – _dijo el sujeto dejando confundida a Haruka por el ultimo comentario._

¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres tú? – _cuestionaba la rubia pero el sujeto frente a ella no decía ni una sola palabra. – _bien, sino me lo dices por las buenas será por las malas. – _diciendo esto se lanzo contra su enemigo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este desapareció._

Eres muy débil para enfrentarte a mi, Sailor guerrera. – _dijo el sujeto cerca del oído de la rubia, había aparecido en su espalda y ella ni siquiera se haba percatado, con sus brazos la rodeo por la espalda y fue cuestión de minutos para que la rubia pudiera sentir como sus huesos se rompían uno a uno._

Podía escuchar y sentir como sus huesos eran partidos uno a uno, sabia que ese tipo era más fuerte que ella y había algo que rondaba por su mente sin cesar, el no se iba a detener hasta quitarle la vida, estaba disfrutando el escucharla gritar de dolor cuando ejercía presión y otro de sus huesos se rompía; el dolor era insoportable, si seguía asi, de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia.

¿sabes? Siempre he querido saber que sabor tiene la sangre de una descendiente de la luna. – _dijo el sujeto, Haruka no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar, sangraba por los odios, nariz y boca, podía apostar a que algunos de sus órganos estaban en malo estado; podía sentir la respiración del sujeto mas cerca de su cuello, pero antes de que el le hiciera algo, alguien apareció; un ángel de cabellos rubios apareció frente a ellos._

Suéltala Víctor, te superamos en número, no tienes a donde ir. – _dijo la rubia frente a ellos._

Ohhh, pero miren nada mas, si es la princesa Andri en persona. – _decía el tal Víctor con mofa._

Déjate de tonterías Víctor, ¡te digo que la sueltes! – _dijo irritada la rubia._

Claro, claro oh Hime-sama, claro que la soltare, siempre y cuando me dejen ir a mí. – _trataba de negociar el peliblanco._

¿Por qué habríamos de dejarte ir si podemos matarte aquí mismo? – _dijo una voz a su espalda._

Porque sino lo hacen, matare a la chica. – _decía Víctor seguro de su victoria. – _he imagino Hime que ya te diste cuenta de la naturaleza de esta chica ¿verdad? – _estaba seguro que con eso el había ganado._

Suéltala y márchate. – _dijo la rubia con resignación en la voz, sabia que tenían que capturar a Víctor, pero la chica frente a ella, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, algo dentro de ella se movió violentamente y solo podía pensar en salvarla. El sujeto desapareció y dejo caer el cuerpo de Haruka al suelo, de inmediato la rubia se acerco a ella junto con tres personas mas, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, el dolor era insoportable y no sabia quienes eran esas personas ni que querían con ella, pero de algo estaba segura pronto moriría, ya que era imposible salvarla, con la cantidad de huesos rotos que tenia, sin mencionar sus órganos dañados._

Esta muy grave. – _dijo una de las personas que se acerco a ella junto a la rubia._

Llevémosla a un hospital. – _dijo la rubia con desesperación._

No, es imposible que se salve… aunque existe una posibilidad… pero no se si estés dispuesta a hacerla. – _dijo la misma persona, no podía enfocar bien para ver de quien se trataba pero estaba segura que era otra mujer._

Te refieres a… Kristen ¿estas segura que es la única alternativa que hay? – _cuestiono la rubia con preocupación, mientras la Sailor del viento se ponía peor a cada instante._

Me temo mucho que si Evangeline, es la única solución. – _afirmo la chica llamada Kristen._

Bien… dime, ¿deseas vivir? – _cuestiono Evangeline a la Sailor del viento. – _yo puedo darte la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, pero necesito que me digas si estas dispuesto dejar tu vida como humano, porque lo que are es algo a lo que muy pocos sobreviven, dejaras de ser humano, pero tendrás una nueva oportunidad para vivir; dime ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo? – _explicaba la rubia a Haruka, si quería salvarla pero no acosta de que la chica la odiara, por eso tenia que explicarle los riesgos de la decisión que tomara._

Lo… are… - _fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la Sailor ya que a causa del dolor perdió el conocimiento._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, además de un dolor insoportable después de decirle a Evangeline mi respuesta. – _concluyo Haruka con su relato._

Lo que sucedió después, con gusto yo se los explicare. – _hablo Evangeline, ahora que Haruka había contado su historia no había ningún motivo para que ella no contara su parte de la misma._

**Flash Back… **_Pov Evangeline. _

Después de que la Sailor les diera su respuesta uno de los acompañantes de la rubia la levanto del suelo y la sujeto entre sus brazos…

Evangeline ¿Qué aremos? – _dijo el chico con Haruka en sus brazos._

Llevémosla a casa, es el lugar mas seguro; vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder. – _dijo la rubia con algo de angustia en su voz._

Tan rápido Evangeline termino de hablar, se dirigieron asi a la mansión de los Andri; una vez ahí, la Sailor de los vientos fue deposita en la cama de la recamara de Evangeline, sabia que después de hacer eso su abuelo la reprendería, pero había alternativa, la chica frente a ella era una descendiente del milenio de plata y una de las encomiendas de su abuelo fue proteger a las descendientes del milenio, asi que técnicamente no estaría haciendo algo malo. Una vez que Haruka estuvo en su cama, se aproximo a ella y con mucho cuidado se fue aproximando a su cuello, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron, Evangeline termino con la distancia y con suma delicadeza mordió el cuello de la rubia sobre de la cama, se retiro de ella y dejo que el veneno hiciera su efecto, si la rubia resistía a la mordida en dos días estaría recuperada totalmente.

Y como Evangeline había predicho, la Sailor supero el veneno y ahora era parte de su familia, era un vampiro.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Lamentablemente, en estos meses Haruka nunca quiso completar la transición y ahora… necesitamos que la complete cuanto antes. – _termino de relatar Evangeline._

¿Qué quieres decir con transición Evangeline? – _cuestiono Amy de nuevo._

Todo neófito tiene que probar la sangre de su creador para completar el cambio, pero si no lo hace… - _Evangeline no quería recordar que pasaría si Haruka no bebía de su sangre._

¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué le podría sucederle a Haruka si no bebe tu sangre? – _cuestiono Setsuna uniéndose a la conversación. _

… - _Evangeline se reusaba a contestar esa pregunta, no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo._

Perdería mi humanidad. – _hablo Haruka, sabia que el tema les afectaba a sus hermanos, asi que tenia que ser el quien les explicara a las sailors acerca de su estado._

¿Qué significa eso? Haruka, ¿no será que no has bebido su sangre porque existe la posibilidad de que regreses a ser humano? es por eso ¿verdad? Por eso no habías querido probar su sangre, porque hay una posibilidad de que puedas volver hacer humano de nuevo, por eso te has reusado todo este tiempo. – _hablaba Michiru con esperanza; en el momento que Michiru dijo eso Evangeline volteo a ver a Haruka, ¿seria posible que el rubio guardara esa esperanza? Algo en el corazón de la rubia se rompió, no quería creer que Haruka pensara que podría volver hacer humano, que rechazara su existencia vampírica y por eso se había reusado a probar su sangre. _

Lamento mucho derrumbar tu castillo de arena Michiru, pero yo jamás volveré hacer humano de nuevo, para esto no hay cura y déjame decirte una cosa mas; si yo nunca quise probar la sangre de Evangeline fue por miedo; tenia miedo a hacerle daño, el deseo de sangre era incontrolable; a pesar de encontrarme en mal estado, sabia perfectamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, mi decisión fue clara, en ningún momento pensé en volver a hacer humano, jamás me he arrepentido de mi decisión, si ahora bien he cambiado de opinión y quiero completar el cambio, es porque no quiero desperdiciar la vida que amablemente Evangeline me dio._ – declaro el rubia para disgusto de Michiru._

Haruka, ¿Cómo puedes… - _trato de replicar Michiru pero fue interrumpida._

Chicos no estamos saliendo del tema; Haruka ¿Qué pasara contigo si pierdes tu humanidad? – _cuestiono Rei, sabia que si Michiru hablaba volverían a pelear y al ver la mirada angustiada de Evangeline sabia que el estado de Haruka era grave._

Rei ¿recuerdas a los sujetos que enfrentaron Kristen y Aiden en la casa de Serena? – _cuestiono el rubio y al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelinegra continuo. – _ellos han perdido su humanidad, si yo no completo el cambio eso me pasara a mi y… - _explicaba el rubio pero fue interrumpido._

BASTA, NO QUIERO QUE LO DIGAS. – _grito con desesperación Evangeline, no quería pensar en eso, se rehusaba pensar en eso. _

Evangeline. – _dijo el rubio y bajo la mirada le dolía ver a Evangeline asi por su culpa._

¿Qué pasara? – _se aventuro a preguntar Mina, sabia que no era un buen momento pero Haruka era su amigo y quería saber que le sucedería._

Si Haruka llegase a perder su humanidad, su deseo por sangre humana seria incontrolable, comenzaría a atacar humanos y no podría detenerse, si eso llegara a suceder… nosotros tendríamos que… **Matarlo**. – _termino de explicar Aiden con un poco de ira, el tampoco quería pensar en esa posibilidad._

El estudio quedo en silencio después de las palabras del pelinegro, Michiru empezó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, Lita miraba asi a el suelo y apretaba sus manos en forma de puños, Mina cayó al suelo de rodillas no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de oír, Serena ya sabia todo eso asi que solo se limito a observar y a aguantarse las ganas de llorar por no poder hacer nada para ayudar al rubio, Setsuna solo miraba al rubio con cara de no poder creer que su amigo y antiguo líder pudiera morir y Amy simplemente negaba con la cabeza negándose a creer que eso fuera verdad. Los Andri simplemente observaban las reacciones de las sailors, a ellos también les afectaba bastante el saber que había la posibilidad de acabar con la vida de un miembro de su familia, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo entre ellos Haruka era parte de su pequeña familia y le habían tomado mucho cariño; asi que de una u otra manera encontrarían la solución para salvar la vida del rubio.

¿Por qué TENDRIAN QUE MARTARLO? – _grito con desesperación Michiru. – _¿ES QUE ACASO NO EXISTE OTRA POSIBILIDAD? – _volvía a gritar, tal vez el rubio la odiara y tal vez ya no la amara pero ella el si y no iba a permitir que muriera._

En el momento que yo pierda mi humanidad, perderé toda conciencia y lo único que ocupara mi mente será el deseo incontrolable por la sangre, asi que no Michiru, no existe otra posibilidad; podría lastimar a mucha gente si me llegasen a perdonar la vida. – _explico el rubio, sabia que con sus palabras le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Evangeline pero las sailors tenían que saber los motivos por los cuales posiblemente perdería la vida. _

Entonces, Evangeline ¿Por qué no le das tu sangre a Haruka? Si es lo que lo puede salvar ¿Por qué no se la das? – _cuestionaba Mina esperanzada._

¿es que acaso no me han escuchado? – _cuestiono el rubio un poco molesto. – _no puedo pedirle a Evangeline que me de su sangre, mi deseo por sangre es demasiado y ella esta muy débil por no alimentarse, si yo lego a probar de su sangre terminaría matándola. – _explicaba el rubio a las sailors._

Pero justo en ese momento Michiru hizo un corte en su muñeca y la sangre comenzó a fluir, los instintos de Haruka, asi como también los de los otros vampiros inmediatamente se pusieron alerta, todo paso en cámara lenta; los caninos de Haruka crecieron y sus ojos rojos brillaron con mayor intensidad en el momento en el que se arrojo contra Michiru; había perdido toda conciencia nuevamente al oler la sangre; por suerte para ella, Aiden, Kristen y Evangeline estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del rubio; justo cuando Haruka pensó que alcanzaría a Michiru, Aiden lo tomo por los dos brazos haciendo que se arrodillara frente a la aguamarina que estaba en estado de shock viendo como Haruka gruñía y se retorcía para tratar de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, Kristen tomo su cabeza rodeándola con un brazo y con el otro tirando de ella asi a atrás; Evangeline se paro frente al rubio descontrolado por la sed, viendo el deseo por la sangre en sus ojos, se arrodillo y asi sin mas soltó una serie de golpes en el abdomen del rubio sometido dejándolo inconsciente, ante las atónitas miradas de las sailors, que no pidan creerse lo que había sucedido.

_Summer se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y las sailors, ya que ella no reacciono ante el ataque del rubio, se paro frente a Michiru y sin decir ni una sola palabra le propino una bofetada, la pelinaranja estaba sumamente furiosa. - _¿Qué DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS HACIENDO ESO? – _le dijo Summer después de golpearla. - _¿QUERIAS HACERTE LA HEORINA? LO UNICO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO ES ACELERAR EL CAMBIO, HARUKA NO PUEDE BEBER LA SANGRE DE NADIE MAS A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA EVANGELINE, QUE ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE DETENER SU DETERIORO, SI EL HAYA BEBIDO TU SANGRE… - _se detuvo un poco la pelinaranja al notar que todo este tiempo había estado gritando. – _jamás, escúchame bien, jamás lo hubiéramos recuperado, habría perdido su humanidad y hubiéramos tenido que matarlo. – _explicaba la chica un poco mas calmada. – _MÁS SIN EMBARGO TÚ… - _volvía a gritar pero fue interrumpida._

Basta Summer, ella solo quería ayudar, no sabia que haciendo eso el estado de Haruka empeoraría. – _hablo Evangeline para evitar que la pelinaranja siguiera gritándole a Michiru, no que no se lo mereciera, claro que se merecía eso y mas pero no era momento para buscar culpables, tenia que preocuparse por Haruka._

Evangeline. – _fue lo único que dijo Summer entendiendo la preocupación de su hermana por el rubio._

He decidido ir a cazar ahora mismo, aquí en la ciudad, si lo hago podre alimentar a Haruka y sacarlo del estado en el que esta. – _dijo Evangeline decidida, no iba a permitir que Haruka se perdiera en la obscuridad solo porque ella no podía saltarse algunas reglas._

Evangeline, sabes también como yo que eso esta completamente prohibido, no podemos alimentarnos en la ciudad donde se nos fue encomendada la misión, además de que no puedes cazar a plena luz del día; se que Haruka se encuentra mal, pero tenemos que obedecer las reglas impuestas por el abuelo. – _decía Aiden un poco sorprendido por la decisión de su hermana, si el estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo, pero en alguien tenia que caber la razón._

Aiden se perfectamente las consecuencias de… - _iba a refutar la rubia pero fue interrumpida por Setsuna._

¿cazar? ¿alimentarse? Con todo lo que ha pasado, aun no nos han dicho de que se alimentan. – _dijo Setsuna muy seria, ese pequeño detalle no había pasado desapercibido para ella, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para volver a sacar el tema a flote. _

… - _ningún Andri decía nada, sabían a la perfección que tenían que decirles la verdad, pero conociendo a las sailors sabían que se opondrían y encontrarían un motivo mas para odiarlos, pero aun sabiendo eso tenían que decirles, ahora mas que nunca. – _la sangre humana es nuestro alimento. – _dijo Evangeline no importándole que las sailors los terminaran odiando._

Lo sabia, sabia que ustedes no eran más que asesinos, monstruos que… - _volvía a atacar Michiru pero fue interrumpida._

BASTA. – _hablo por fin Serena que se había mantenido al margen de todo. – _chicas lo único que han hecho todo este tiempo es criticarlos y ofenderlos, ellos le salvaron la vida a Haruka, me han salvado la vida a mi muchas veces y ustedes solo tienen palabras hirientes para ellos; si fueran asesino o monstruos como los llaman ya habrían hecho una masacre con nosotras o con los habitantes de la ciudad, pero no es asi, ellos son buenos y yo confió en ellos, pero si ustedes no están dispuestas a confiar y a brindarles su ayuda será mejor que se vayan. – _termino de hablar Serena molesta por la actitud de sus amigas, ella se había mantenido al margen ya que todo lo que Haruka y Evangeline les contaban ella ya lo sabia, pero las constantes acusaciones de las otras sailors terminaron por acabar con su paciencia._

Es verdad que nos alimentamos de la sangre de los humanos, pero no los asesinamos, sabemos controlarnos, solo bebemos un treinta y cinco porciento de la sangre de un humano, ya que si nos llegamos a exceder de eso podría entrar en shock y morir, la única secuela que les queda a los humanos después de ser mordidos, si se le puede llamar asi, es cansancio por la falta de sangre, es como si hubieran ido a donar sangre a un hospital. – _explicaba Aiden con lujo de detalles para que a las sailors no les quedara ninguna duda._

Aliméntate de mi sangre. – _dijo Michiru muy decidida. – _si con eso recuperas tu energía y puedes ayudar a Haruka, hazlo. – _explicaba Michiru, no le agradaba tener que darle su sangre a la mujer que le estaba robando el amor de su viento, pero no había mas alternativa, era eso o ver como Haruka se perdía en una obscuridad de donde nadie podría sacarlo, no podía permitir que Haruka muriera y si con dar su sangre ella podía impedirlo, lo haría con gusto. – _te daré mi sangre para salvarlo a el, toma la que necesites. – _termino de decir Michiru extendiéndole el brazo a Evangeline para que se alimentara. _

_Continuara…_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Aliméntate de mi sangre. – _dijo Michiru muy decidida. – _si con eso recuperas tu energía y puedes ayudar a Haruka, hazlo. – _explicaba Michiru, no le agradaba tener que darle su sangre a la mujer que le estaba robando el amor de su viento, pero no había mas alternativa, era eso o ver como Haruka se perdía en una obscuridad de donde nadie podría sacarlo, no podía permitir que Haruka muriera y si con dar su sangre ella podía impedirlo, lo haría con gusto. – _te daré mi sangre para salvarlo a el, toma la que necesites. – _termino de decir Michiru extendiéndole el brazo a Evangeline para que se alimentara. _

¿Qué? ¿acaso estas loca Michiru? No puedes hacer eso. – _decía una Mina muy alterada por la decisión de su amiga._

Tan puedo como que lo hare, es mi sangre, puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca y si con ella puedo ayudar a Haruka, pues adelante. – _contestaba Michiru mas que decidida._

Michiru, Mina tiene razón… ¿Mina tiene razón? Jamás pensé decir eso… bueno ya en serio ella tiene razón, no sabemos que efectos pueda tener en ti, el que tu le des tu sangre. – _decía una Rei muy preocupada._

Ellos ya explicaron eso Rei, no creo que conmigo sea diferente. Ahora, Evangeline hazlo no tenemos mucho tiempo. – _volvió a decir Michiru extendiéndole el brazo a la rubia._

¿Eva? – _cuestionaba Summer, a ella tampoco le agradaba que la aguamarina ahora quisiera hacerse la heroína y viniera a decir esas cosas, pero era una oportunidad para salvar a Haruka._

Evangeline, esa es una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar, tienes nuestro apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión_. – hablaba Aiden_, _sabia que si el abuelo se enteraba de eso estarían en problemas, pero eso ya lo verían llegado el momento, ahora lo importante era salvar al rubio._

¿estas segura de esto? – _cuestiono la rubia viendo a Michiru._

Lo estoy. – _contesto Michiru muy decidida._

Bien, síganme. – _dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a las sailors. – _Aiden, por favor, no te separes de el. – _termino de decir la rubia; ella y las sailors se encaminaron a la salida del estudio._

No te preocupes Evangeline, no nos moveremos de aquí. – _contesto el pelinegro._

La rubia y las sailors salieron del estudio; Evangeline las condujo por el pasillo y las llevo hasta la sala, no podía alimentarse con Haruka ahí, además no sabia como iba a reaccionar el rubio cuando supiera que se había alimentado de la única persona que ha amado, ese era un tema bastante delicado y era uno de los motivos por los cuales estaba muy renuente a beber la sangre de Michiru.

Michiru, comprendo que esto lo haces para salvar a Haruka, tambie4n yo estoy preocupada, pero nosotros tenemos reglas, no puedo simplemente alimentarme de una de las personas que dije iba a proteger, mi abuelo… - _trataba de explicar la rubia sus razones pero Michiru no la dejo continuar._

Eso a mi no me importa. – _declaro Michiru dejando a las otras ocupantes de la sala con los ojos muy abiertos. – _lo único importante aquí es la vida de Haruka; se que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es algo fácil de hacer, se que una de las cosas por las que estas renuente a hacerlo es por la reacción de Haruka, pero tranquila, no hay necesidad de decirle que fue mi sangre la que te alimento, puedes inventarle cualquier otra cosa, lo importante ahora es que el no pierda su humanidad. – _hablaba Michiru muy decidida, no entendía como pero comprendía la aprensión que tenia Evangeline a beber su sangre, la rubia amaba a Haruka y le importaba lo que pensara de ella si bebía su sangre._

Ahhhh. – _Evangeline dejo escapar un suspiro sabía que le iba a resultar imposible convencer a esa chica de lo contrario, además el tiempo corría en su contra. – _de acuerdo, Michiru, acompáñame por favor. – _dijo la rubia y se encamino a las escaleras, no pretendía hacerlo enfrente de todas la sailors._

De acuerdo. – _Michiru se levanto y siguió a Evangeline a las escaleras._

¿A donde la llevas? – _cuestiono Lita poniéndose de pie, no le gustaba nada lo que Michiru había decidido, sabia que era para salvar a Haruka, pero aun asi la rubia no le inspiraba confianza._

No pretenderás que lo haga enfrente de ustedes ¿verdad? – _contesto Evangeline y al ver la cara de las sailors que le indicaban que si esperaban eso, dijo. – _pues no va hacer posible, para nosotros esto es algo intimo, no nos gusta tener publico mientras nos alimentamos, además mientras estamos en ese estado primario, todos nuestros sentidos están mas sensibles, si las llego a olfatear hasta las podría atacar, se quedaran ahí, porque es seguro para ustedes. – _termino Evangeline y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Michiru que la siguiera, no se detendría a esperar que las sailors le contestaran, tenia prisa; condujo a Michiru por el pasillo y la llevo directo a su habitación, en ese lugar no las molestarían._

Toma asiento Michiru, por favor. – _indico la rubia una vez que estuvieron adentro, la aguamarina hizo lo que le indico y ella la siguió. – _se perfectamente porque haces esto, también se que no es nada fácil entregarle tu sangre a la persona que crees te esta quitando al amor de tu vida; déjame decirte que estas equivocada, yo no te estoy quitando nada. – _Michiru iba a protestar pero la rubia le indico con la mano que le dejara terminar, a lo que la aguamarina asintió. – _se que no me crees, pero es verdad, tu fuiste la que alejo a Haruka de ti con tu engaño, yo no lo aleje de ti, fuiste tu; yo no te estoy quitando nada porque simplemente cuando Haruka llego a mi ya no era tuyo; ¿sabes? Nosotros vimos cuando Haruka estaba peleando con Víctor la noche que ocurrió el cambio, no aguanto ni un minuto con el, parecía como si se estuviera dejando vencer, quería morir; Kristen dijo que de haber estado mas alimentado en un hospital podrían salvarle la vida, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – _cuestiono la rubia a lo que Michiru solo asintió. – _asi es, el no se alimentaba se estaba dejando morir por el dolor que le causaba tu traición; cuando despertó después del veneno, me sentí aliviada, pero el alivio me duro poco tiempo, ya que Haruka se negó rotundamente a alimentarse, a concluir el cambio, estuvo casi dos meses encerrado en su cuarto, sin ver ni hablar con nadie; un día el abuelo vino a visitarnos y nos pregunto por Haruka, le explicamos la situación y el se ofreció a hablar con el; que hablaron o que fue lo que le dijo el abuelo es algo que todavía desconozco pero cuando el abuelo bajo a la sala, Haruka venia con el, después de ese día el comenzó a convivir mas con nosotros, ya no se recluía y hablaba mas; Haruka hablaba mas conmigo que con cualquier otro y eso me agradaba, me encantaba saber que tenia su confianza, pero no era la suficiente puesto que el no me había contado que le pasaba; pero cierto día, el me conto su situación, me conto todo y no lo voy a negar, te odie ese día, te odie por haberle hecho daño a una persona tan especial como Haruka, te odie porque por tu culpa el había perdido su vida, había dejado de ser un humano solo porque quería morir para ya no tener que pensar en ti, por ti ya no es mas un humano; pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Haruka, internamente te agradecí que lo hubieras hecho, ya que si nunca lo hubieras engañado, yo no lo habría conocido. Se lo que me dirás, que el te ama a ti y no lo voy a negar, se que su amor a traspasado las barreras del tiempo; pero también se que Haruka siente algo por mi, te ama, pero también a despertado un sentimiento asi a mi. – _concluyo la rubia con su relato, tenia que dejarlo claro para Michiru, no la tendría tan fácil si pretendía recuperar al rubio._

Dices que Haruka a despertado un sentimiento asi a ti, te felicito por eso, tienes ventaja ya que vives con el, pero el me ama y como bien has dicho es un amor que a trascendido el tiempo, yo también sufrí por lo que paso hace un año, también llore y también intente dejarme morir; pero asi como ustedes estuvieron con Haruka para sacarlo adelante, también yo tuve a mis amigas para ayudarme; Evangeline, se que lo que le hice a Haruka no tiene perdón, pero fui manipula, se que tal ves no crees, pero no me dejare vencer, voy a luchar por el, no te será tan fácil, el y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. – _declaro Michiru tranquila sabia que las palabras de la rubia eran un reto y ella acababa de aceptarlo._

¿Dices que yo tengo ventaja? Michiru yo solo e convivido con el unos meses, tu lo has hecho en muchas vidas, la que tiene ventaja eres tu, pero esta bien. Eso era lo que quería escuchar, que gane la mejor. – _dijo Evangeline con una sonrisa en su rostro y le tendió la mano a Michiru quien no dudo en tomarla. _

Después del apretón de manos para sellar su reto, Michiru trato de retirar su mano pero Evangeline se lo impidió, la aguamarina levanto su rostro y pudo ver los ojos siempre azules de la rubia transformarse en un mar rojo, la hora había llegado, habían hablado mucho y el tiempo apremiaba, Michiru fue testigo de cómo los colmillos de la rubia crecían, después volvió a ver sus ojos y se perdió en ellos; Evangeline lamio por instinto la parte de la muñeca de Michiru que iba a morder y justo después de ese acto, incrusto sus colmillos en la blanca piel de la Sailor de los mares, bebió su sangre, sabia que eso no seria suficiente para recuperar todas sus energías pero por lo menos con eso podría alimentar a Haruka sin riesgo alguno, bebió hasta que sintió que la aguamarina llegaba a su limite, lo sabia, estaba hambrienta y eso no le bastaría, por suerte para la chica de la que se alimentaba, ella tenia bastante control sobre su sed, su abuelo asi la había entrenado; retiro sus colmillos de la muñeca de Michiru y la vio desvanecerse en la cama, la acomodo en ella para que descansara, después de eso se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, recorrió el mismo camino y se dirigió a las escaleras, las bajo con tranquilidad y se fue en dirección a la sala, antes de ir a alimentar al rubio se aseguraría de que Michiru estuviera bien; les informo a las chicas y después le pidió a Sebastián que le llevara algo de comer a la chica; después se encamino de nueva cuenta a la habitación, ahí comprobó que Michiru estaba despierta, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, pensó que se había pasado un poco con su sangre, pero ahora veía que se había retirado justo a tiempo.

Haz alimentado a Haruka ¿ya? – _cuestiono Michiru con un poco de fatiga en la voz._

No aun no. Quiero pedirles que se queden aquí por su seguridad – _respondió Evangeline restándole importancia, e informándoles._

Haremos lo que dices. – _contesto Michiru sin consultar a las otras sailors. – _Haz venido a comprobar que estoy bien, que amable de tu parte. – _dijo Michiru con un tono irónico._

Si claro, piensa lo que te haga sentir mejor… - _Evangeline iba a continuar pero alguien entro a la habitación sin avisar._

Evangeline, despertó, trato de irse pero Aiden lo noqueo de nuevo. – _explicaba Summer, al parecer su rubio hermano les había dado problemas._

¿despertó? Bien vamos, aquí ya terminamos. – _informo la rubia y se encamino a la salida junto con la peli naranja, antes de salir llego Sebastián con la comida para la aguamarina; después de ver eso Summer y la rubia bajaron las escaleras con su velocidad y de la misma manera se encaminaron al estudio._

Evangeline entro en el estudio seguido de su hermana, les dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos indicándoles con ese gesto que todo estaba bien, después fijo su vista en el rubio que estaba inconsciente en el sillón de ese estudio y se dirigió a el, se le veía tan frágil, tan indefenso, pero sabia que nada mas despertar se abalanzaría contra cualquier humano que estuviera cerca de el; asi que con sumo cuidado se sentó en el borde del sillón y le dirigió una mirada significativa a el rubio, acaricio su rubia cabellera y por un instante se perdió en ese apacible rostro; despertó de su estupor y se concentro en lo que iba a hacer, llevo su mano derecha a su cuello y con dos de sus dedos hizo dos ligeras incisiones que comenzaron a sangrar, justo en ese momento Haruka despertó, al llegarle a su nariz el olor inconfundible de la sangre, al ver la sangre en el cuello de su hermana no lo dudo y se dirigió a ese lugar, lamio la sangre que ya había avanzado por el cuello de la rubia y volvió al lugar que ella le había marcado, no lo pensó dos veces e incrusto sus afilados colmillos en ese lugar; involuntariamente Evangeline soltó un pequeño gemino, la mordedura de un vampiro en el cuello era sumamente excitante, los humanos incluso pueden tener un orgasmo solo con su mordida, pero para los de su clase era solo el principio para iniciar su acto sexual, sin duda los colmillos del rubio en su cuello era una sensación como ninguna otra, solo esperaba aguantar y no saltar a los labios del rubio al final de ese acto, después de todo esa solo era la primera de muchas; una vez que sintió que sus fuerzas se empezaban a mermar hablo con el rubio.

Haruka, detente, es suficiente. – _pedia la rubia pero Haruka simplemente no parecía escuchar sus palabras. – _Haruka por favor para. – _volvía a pedir, si el rubio no se detenía estaría en peligro, asi que usando su fuerza lo retiro de su cuello, el rubio tenia su boca llena de sangre y un poco escurría por la comisura de sus labios, iba a decirle algo pero vio que el rubio iba a hablar asi que mejor desistió._

Pensé que habías dicho que la mordida en el cuello era un acto muy íntimo, entre los de nuestra raza. – _decía el rubio un poco molesto por ver a las sailors ahí, con sus hermano no había problema pero con ellas ahí y viendolo de esa manera no se sentía cómodo._

Haruka, son tus hermanos. – _dijo Evangeline, pero al ver la seriedad en la mirada del rubio y a donde se dirigía esta, decidió echar un vistazo dándose cuenta que las sailors no habían hecho el menor caso a su advertencia, pero lo que mas le molesto fue ver a Michiru ahí, ahora entendía porque Haruka le había dicho aquello, al rubio le había molestado que la persona que amaba lo hubiera visto de esa forma con ella; lo que no sabia era que cuando el rubio vio a las sailors Michiru no estaba con ellas, acababa de llegar y ella lo estaba malinterpretando._

Ya, disculpa Haruka, te prometo que no volverá pasar. – _contesto la rubia con clara molestia en su voz, molestia que no paso desapercibida a los oídos del rubio._

_El rubio volteo a verla con una clara interrogante en su rostro, no le había molestado en lo absoluto el acto, solo no le gustaba que las sailors lo vieran, ¿por que Evangeline se ponía de esa manera? – _¿Evangeline? ¿ de que hablas? Yo solo… - _pero molesta como estaba la rubia no lo dejo continuar._

No, tranquilo no hace falta que me expliques nada, yo entiendo perfectamente. – _estaba claro que estaba mas que molesta con la situación y por su puesto se sentía pésimo, después de todo al parecer la aguamarina tenia razón, el rubio apenas había despertado sentimientos asi a ella, en cambio por Michiru, era amor, nada se comparaba con eso y al darse cuenta de lo verídico de sus pensamientos, sintió como su corazón se entrujaba, tenia que irse de ahí. – _ahora si me disculpas será mejor que me retire, estoy un poco cansada. – _tenia que huir antes de que se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo._

Espera. – _dijo el rubio deteniéndola en su amague de querer irse, la tomo del brazo y la volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar; claro su conversación solo era escuchada por ellos y por su puesto por los otros vampiros, ya que sus súper oídos era una de sus habilidades. – _Evangeline ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas molesta? – _cuestionaba el rubio claramente confundido._

No tienes que preocuparte por mi Haruka, se porque te molesto el hecho de que me mordieras en el cuello, lo siento. – _estaba sumamente decepcionada y triste y claro ese sentimiento se reflejo en su voz._

¿Qué? ¿Evangeline de que hablas? Yo no… - _y justo cuando iba a decir algo mas la vio, Michiru estaba con el grupo de las sailors, ahora entendía la molestia de la rubia, ella pensaba que lo decía por Michiru, tenia que aclararle que no era por causa de la aguamarina su enfado. – _Evangeline, estas sacando las cosas de quicio. – _le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro._

¿ahora vas a burlaste de mi? – _no podía soportarlo, ahora en sima de todo se reía de ella en SU CARA y le decía que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, definitivamente se iba de ahí, se levanto de nuevo, pero de nueva cuenta Haruka la regreso a su lugar, ¿Qué era lo que quería el rubio de ella? ¿Qué no veía que estaba sufriendo?_

Tontita. – _y justo después de decir eso se arrepintió, Evangeline se levanto evidentemente enojada por sus palabras pero de inmediato la volvió a sentar, ante las caras interrogantes de las sailors que simplemente no entendían nada y por su puesto las caras divertidas de sus hermanos. – _estas molesta por algo que no es. – _y ante la cara interrogante de la rubia, aclaro. – _no me incomode porque Michiru nos haya visto, eso no me importa, me incomode porque las sailors me miraban de una manera… rara y todavía lo hacen. – _terminada de explicar Haruka, no tenia muy claro porque pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclararle las cosas a la rubia. _

Entonces tu no… - _y vio como el rubio negaba con la cabeza, se sintió estúpida por sacar conjeturas que no eran, su única reacción fue agachar la cabeza en señal de sentirse avergonzada por su actitud._

Ei. – _le hablo el rubio al ver el gesto de Evangeline y para sorpresa de todos, dirigió una mano a la barbilla de la rubia y la alzo para que lo viera a los ojos. - _¿Por qué es cara? No me gusta verte asi, ¿sabes que te queda mejor que esa cara larga? – _al ver la cara interrogante de Evangeline contesto. – _tu hermosa sonrisa. – _dijo y por inercia se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia, esos labios lo estaban tentando y simplemente ya no podía resistirse._

La distancia entre ellos estaba por desaparecer, sus hermanos prácticamente hacían una fiesta, pero las sailors estaban pidiéndoles a los dioses que algo pasara para que ese beso no sucediera y paso; de pronto un estruendo se dejo escuchar, el ventanal de aquel hermoso estudio estallo esparciendo sus cristales por doquier; instintivamente Haruka cubrió a Evangeline con su cuerpo, ante la mirada de una Michiru entristecida, al ver esa imagen a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando peleaba al lado del rubio y el siempre la protegía, ahora era otra persona la que tenia ese lugar; los hermanos Andri se arrojaron sobre las sailors para protegerlas, sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados asi que reaccionaron mucho antes de que las sailors supieran que estaba pasando, después de corroborar que nadie estaba herido, los Andri se pusieron alerta, se suponía que nadie sabia que estaban ahí a excepción de su abuelo y los que estaban ahora en la casa, ¿entonces quien había osado entrar de esa manera en su casa? Se incorporaron y pudieron ver claramente, neófitos, había un puñado de neófitos justo enfrente de ellos, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Víctor sabia que estaban ahí y eso no era todo, sabia que estaban débiles y por eso había mandado a ese grupo, para seguir mermando sus fuerzas y claro para tantear terreno e informarles que sabia de su estancia en esa ciudad.

¡Evangeline! – _grito Kristen molesta, los que osaron traspasar su casa de esa manera se arrepentirían._

**Se arrepentirán de haber entrado en mi casa de esa manera**. – _sentencio la rubia con un tono de voz mas que tenebroso, ella y Haruka se levantaron del sillón, dispuestos a destruir a esos intrusos._

Cuando las sailors se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no lo dudaron y se transformaron de inmediato, los Andri no necesitaban gritarse o darse órdenes, ya sabían como actuarían, Aiden por ser el más débil se quedaría con las sailors mientras los demás se encargaban de los intrusos.

Han perdido su humanidad. – _dijo Summer al verlos, ojos siempre rojos, con los colmillos siempre listos para atacar y con la mera intención de matar, seres incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no sea su deseo por la sangre humana._

Si, estos tipos en lo único que piensan es en la sangre. – _complementaba Kristen._

Asi que, eso mismo me hubiera pasado a mí, sino me hubiera alimentado ¿verdad? – _decía Haruka con un poco de pesadumbre en su voz, si hubiera hecho la transición antes no estarían asi._

Haruka, olvida eso, ya pasó, no tienes porque atormentarte, ahora concéntrense en derrotarlos, yo me quedare con ellas, no se preocupen. – _Aiden no quería que sus hermanos pelearan solos pero era lo único que les quedaba, alguien tenia que quedarse cuidando de esas niñas, no podían dejarlas solas, ya que seguramente serian el blanco del enemigo. _

**Mátenlos**. – _sentencio Evangeline, no iba a tener miramientos con esos tipos que habían irrumpido asi a en su casa._

No dijeron mas, simplemente se arrojaron al grupo de neófitos sin miramientos, lanzaban patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra, la batalla se estaba prolongando mas debido a que su fuerza estaba demasiado mermada, de encontrarse bien alimentados ya habrían terminado con esos neófitos; Evangeline peleaba con uno de ellos, le soltó un golpes pero este los esquivó muy rápido, se posiciono justo detrás de la rubia y la sujeto de la cabeza dispuesto a arrancársela, Evangeline no podía defenderse en esa posición, pero justo en ese momento Haruka se percato de su predicamento y se lanzo contra el neófito y sin ningún esfuerzo le arranco la cabeza y pudo ver como enfrente suyo se convertía en cenizas, le tendió una mano a Evangeline que con el movimiento había terminado en el suelo y la ayudo a levantarse.

¿estas bien? – _cuestiono el rubio una vez que Evangeline estuvo de pie a su lado._

Si, no te preocupes, concéntrate en la batalla. – _lo dijo muy seria, agradecía internamente que el rubio estuviera a su lado y mas aun que se preocupara de es manera por ella, pero tenían que concentrarse en su pelea._

Esta bien, me concentrare en la pelea, pero no me separaré de tu lado, asi que te aguantas. – _declaro el rubio, Evangeline iba a protestar pero al ver la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de Haruka no pudo mas que asentir y como había dicho el rubio aguantarse._

Toda su interacción no pasaba desapercibida por la mirada de Michiru, al final la rubia tenia razón, su viento había despertado un sentimiento por ella, ahora no podía negar ese hecho, estaba mas que claro, la manera en como Haruka protegía a Evangeline y se preocupaba por ella, era muy similar a cuando ellos peleaban siendo sailors, ella era la única capaz de igualar la velocidad de Haruka, la única que conocía a la rubia como realmente era, ahora por mas que corriera jamás alcanzaría la velocidad que su viento adquiría cuando corría, ahora no podía decir que era la única que conocía a la verdadera Haruka, ya que estaba mas que claro que esa rubia también la conocía muy bien, ¿seria posible que Evangeline se hubiera ganado un lugar en el corazón de Haruka? ¿Será cierto que Haruka ya no quiere saber nada de ella? No quería admitir que ahora viendo como se cuidaban las espaladas uno al otro, las palabras que los Andri le habían dicho retumbaban en su cabeza y tenia que reconocer que tal ves ellos tuvieran un poco de razón. Se odiaba asi misma por haber engañado a Haruka y arrojarlo a los brazos de la rubia, se odiaba por haber acompañado a Marcus y permitirle que la besara, si, ella en uno de sus coqueteos había permitido que el chico rosara sus labios y desde ese momento ya no pudo separase de el, quedo completamente a su merced y había destrozado a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, su relación y su pequeña pero hermosa familia.

Mientras Michiru se atormentaba con los fantasmas del pasado, los Andri seguían peleando contra los intrusos, pareciera que por uno que mataban aparecían otros dos, era una batalla casi interminable, Summer y Kristen tenían algunos rasguños en su piel, Haruka y Evangeline no se quedaban atrás, al parecer su capacidad para sanar estaba bastante mermada, sin duda Víctor había sabido cuando hacer su jugada, Evangeline se preguntaba desde cuando el veterano vampiro sabia que ellos estaban ahí, habían llegado en su avión privado, todo estaba cubierto, nadie debía enterarse de que ellos estaban ahí, sin duda había una fuga de información, pero de eso se encargaría después, ahora tenia que concentrarse en destruir a los que ahora intentaban destruir a su pequeña familia.

¿Qué acaso estas cosas no tienes fin? – _cuestionaba Summer furiosa por la cantidad de enemigos._

Asi parece Summer. – _de Kristen mientras retiraba su mano del pecho perforado de unos de los neófitos. – _ese maldito supo muy bien cuando atacarnos. – _se escuchaba bastante fatigada pero no se los demostraría sus hermanos tenían que acabar con todos esos intrusos._

Si tienen tiempo para charlar, ayúdennos a matar más de estas cosas. – _decía Evangeline mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a otro enemigo._

No parecía que alguien los estuviera dirigiendo, simplemente atacaban a todo lo que se movía, ya habían intentado atacar a las sailors pero por suerte Aiden estaba con ellas y Kristen y Summer estaban muy pendiente de su grupo, no podían darse el lujo de que ningún neófito escapara, ya que eso implicaría mas información acerca de ellos para Víctor y ese era un lujo que estos momentos no se podían dar, la idea de cazar quedaba completamente descarda, ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse, ahora lo único importante era terminar con esos intrusos.

La mayoría de los neófitos ya había exterminada solo quedaban unos cuantos, sin duda el hecho de que estos solo pelearan al azar sin seguir una estrategia era un factor que influyo mucho en su exterminio, ya que con las fuerzas que ellos tenían si alguien los hubiera coordinado no la estarían contando; todo parecía que estaba apunto de terminar, hasta que de la nada uno de los neófitos se abalanzo contra Evangeline, esta perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso, la rubia ya casi no tenia fuerzas, acababa de alimentar a Haruka y estaba teniendo una pelea sumamente desigual; el neófito se acercaba tortuosamente a su objetivo, Haruka y el resto tenían las manos ocupadas como para ir en su ayuda, trato de levantarse pero una vez mas sus fuerzas le fallaron, maldijo a su suerte cuando por fin el neófito estuvo frente a ella se dispuso a atacarla, se abalanzo contra ella y la rubia lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos a la espera de un certero golpe, el cual… nunca llego. Haruka había interceptado el golpe, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y el neófito, ahora veía con horror como Haruka le sonreía teniendo un hueco en su pecho; Kristen y Summer terminaron con el neófito que los ataco y después todo ocurrió en cámara lenta; Haruka sonriéndole para después perder el conocimiento y caer justo sobre ella, todo parecía tan irreal, no podía ser posible, ella junto con Michiru acababan de salvarle la vida al rubia y ahora parecía que el destino se los quería arrebatar...

Haruka… ¡HARUKA!… - _fue un grito desgarrador que inundo toda la habitación, un grito donde expresaba toda su impotencia y dolor; aquel que había osado atacar a su familia y herir a la persona que amaba sin duda recibiría su merecido._

_Continuara…_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Haruka… ¡HARUKA!… - _fue un grito desgarrador que inundo toda la habitación, un grito donde expresaba toda su impotencia y dolor._

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Michiru, Haruka había tratado de proteger a Evangeline con su cuerpo y ahora yacía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia con un hueco en el pecho por el podía ver atravez de el; eso no podía estar pasando, sabia por los Andri que ellos podían curarse solos pero al ver como peleaban y el tiempo que tardaban en sanar los pequeños cortes solo quería decir que estaban muy débiles para sanar, lo cual para el rubio era peor ya que el tenia mas tiempo sin alimentarse, eso solo podía significar que tal vez Haruka no podría salir de esta; sus pensamientos tuvieron peso dentro de ella y fue consiente que solo estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada, si era necesaria volvería a dar su sangre sin importarle nada, sin pensarlo se movió de ese lugar.

No, no, no, NOOOO. – _dijo la aguamarina saliendo de su estupor y salió corriendo en dirección asi a donde se encontraba Haruka. _

Pero no llego a su destino, Evangeline después del grito de Michiru reacciono y tomando a Haruka en sus brazos, se levanto y salió de ahí a gran velocidad para dirigirse a su cuarto; lo único que Michiru logro ver fueron una serie de ráfagas de viento que pasaron justo aun lado de ella, sin saber aun lo que pasaba dirigió su mirada al único Andri que quedaba, el seguramente sabría que era lo que Evangeline haría, después de todo eran hermanos.

¿A dónde lo ha llevado? – _cuestiono Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos._

Evangeline lo ha llevado a su habitación, tenemos que encontrar la manera de sanarlo. – _contesto Aiden viendo en dirección de la puerta del estudio._

¿a su habitación? A la habitación de ¿ella? – _y el pelinegro asintió, el sabia que Evangeline era muy posesiva con Haruka, asi que solo ahí lo pudo haber llevado. Y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca como veneno. - _¿es que acaso Haruka no tiene la suya? – _las palabras salieron con tanto coraje que no paso desapercibido para Aiden quien se sentía bastante molesto por no haber podido ayudar a sus hermanos en la pelea._

¿es una broma? Mi hermano tiene perforado el pecho, puedo ver atravez de el y ¿a ti te preocupa en que habitación este? Fue por ustedes que no los pude ayudar, por estar haciendo de niñera no ayude a los míos y ahora uno esta herido, si Evangeline se lo quiere llevar a su habitación o hasta Londres si es preciso para curarlo, esta en todo su derecho, tú aquí no pintas nada, no me vengas ahora con tus arranques de novia celosa, que no te quedan nada. – _tenia que tranquilizarse, la imponencia de no haber sido útil en la pelea le estaba afectando y Michiru fue la victima para desahogarse, sin querer la aguamarina toco una fibra sensible y el acabo explotando; tenia que contar hasta diez y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, ver la manera ayudar a Haruka._

Mientras tanto en la habitación habían escuchado la discusión, sin duda Aiden era muy temperamental, pero sabían que el hecho de que alguien de la familia resultara herido era un hecho que a el le afectaba mucho, en cuanto a fuerza el era el mas fuerte de los cinco, incluso el abuelo lo había llamado el protector y por su puesto Aiden se lo había tomado muy en serio, ahora se imaginaban que se estaba culpando por no haber podido ayudar mas. En el estudio nadie dijo mas, las palabras de Aiden fueron nocivas y dolorosas para las sailors, otra vez por su causa Haruka resultaba herido, tal vez los Andri tenia razón y Haruka estaba mejor con ellos; vieron como el pelinegro se aproximaba a la puerta y le hacia una señal con la mano para que lo siguieran sin duda se dirigía a la habitación de Evangeline para ver como se encontraba su hermano, se notaba que estaban muy apegados, como una familia, justo como ellas se protegían, tal vez deberían de reconsiderar el concepto que tenían de ellos.

En la habitación Kristen estaba valorando la herida del rubio, sin duda era muy grave, su capacidad de sanar no lo ayudaría esta vez ya que estaba muy mermada por la falta de sangre, incluso ellos que tenían menos tiempo sin beberla les había costado trabajo sanar los rasguños que esos neófitos les habían causado; Evangeline la estaba observando sabia que tenia que darle una respuesta, pero todo parecía apuntar que el rubio estaba demasiado débil para reponerse de esa herida, tenia que pensar en una solución, Haruka ahora era uno de los suyos y tenia que salvarlo, no podía dejarlo morir simplemente.

Kristen. – _llamaba la rubia a su hermana para que le diera una respuesta del estado del rubio, pero esta no contesto. – _Kris-ten. – _volvía a llamar pero su hermana simplemente parecía no escucharla. – _KRISTEN. – _termino gritando por la desesperación que le producía el hecho de que su hermana no atendiera a su llamada, al parecer no se había equivocado y la herida en el pecho de Haruka era muy grave. _

Es muy grave Evangeline. – _al ver que su hermana no hacia nada para contestarle continuo. – _nuestra habilidad para sanar no le servirá esta vez, esta demasiado débil, no se, el… - _pero su hermana no la dejo continuar, la rubia no quería escuchar que no había nada que hacer._

Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarlo, por favor Kristen. – _pedia la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos._

Evangeline, por mucho que me digas, no se que hacer, no veo la manera de… - _la castaña no podía sentirse peor, todos los siglos que llevaba con vida se había dedicado a la medicina tanto humana como vampírica y ahora simplemente no podía curar a su hermano y ahora tenia que ver a la cara a la persona que había confiado en ella y decirle que la persona que amaba no tenia salvación, sin duda era el peor escenario posible._

No, Kristen, tiene que haber una manera, TIENE QUE HABERLA. – _grito la rubia y cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando por la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la persona que le había robado el corazón y lo peor de todo es que había resultado herido por protegerla a ella, por salvarla el estaba ahora tendido en esa cama._

Las sailors habían llegado justo en el momento en que Evangeline había gritado presa de la desesperación, el ver a la rubia arrogante, altiva, siempre segura de si misma, derrotada, derrumbada en el piso llorando como una niña era una imagen que las sailors no esperaban ver, sin duda la situación de Haruka era bastante mas delicada de lo que habían pensado, después de todo, podían ver a través de el, eso sin duda era grave. Evangeline en cuanto vio a las sailors se puso de pie, el que ellas la vieras en ese estado era algo que no se podía permitir, se limpio las lagrimas con el envés de su mano y se aproximo a la cama donde yacía Haruka, no se separaría de el ni un solo instante.

No, no puede terminar asi, te daré más de mi sangre, pero por favor no lo dejes morir. – _Michiru también estaba llorando, no podía concebir un mundo donde no estuviera Haruka, sin el, el salvar al mundo carecía de sentido._

Lo siento, pero Haruka ahora esta en un estado de hibernación por la falta de sangre y su estado tan delicado, es imposible que pueda beber la sangre. – _le dolía el tener que decir aquello pero no había otra opción, las sailors y ellos mismos tenían que hacerse a la idea de que tal vez Haruka no regresaría._

Nadie decía nada, todos pensaban en las palabras que había dicho Kristen, no había nada que pudieran hacer salvo observar como se le iba la vida a Haruka, las sailors lloraban mientras que los Andri trataban de encontrar alguna manera de que el rubio obtuviera sangre y asi recuperar fuerzas para que su habilidad para sanar hiciera el resto del trabajo, pero sabían que una vez que un vampiro entraba en el estado de hibernación era poco probable que despertara sin mencionar que Haruka estaba bastante débil desde mucho antes, eso sin duda hacia aun mas delicado su estado; unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos y los hicieron voltear a ver quien era la persona que llamaba con tanta insistencia.

Adelante. – _permitió la rubia, era su habitación ella decía quien entraba._

Evangeline-sama. – _Sebastián había escuchado toda la conmoción, su labor de proteger a los Andri lo había llevado hasta la habitación de su joven ama._

¿se te ofrece algo Sebastián? – _la rubia trataba de ser lo mas diplomática posible, mientras estuvieron peleando en ningún momento Sebastián se había aparecido y ahora lo tenia justo enfrente de ella, si pudiera se desharía de el, ya que si hubiera participado en la pelea Haruka no estaría asi. _

Hay una manera de salvar a Haruka-sama. – _se sentía culpable por no haber estado en la pelea, pero fue una de las ordenes del abuelo Andri, no interferir con la misión de los chicos, pero ahora uno de ellos corría peligro de muerte y otra de sus ordenes fue, protégelos son mis nietos, asi que esa situación ameritaba su intervención, solo esperaba que su señor no se molestara con el por lo que iba a revelar._

¿Qué? ¿Cuál es Sebastián? ¿Cuál es esa forma? Dímelo ya. – _el tono de exigencia en su voz era muy notable pero la situación lo requería, tenían que darse prisa, no sabían que tanto tiempo tendría Haruka._

Evangeline-sama, con gusto le diré ese método, pero solo le concierne a los que son de nuestra raza. – _no es que Sebastián tuviera algo contra las sailors pero simplemente lo que iba a revelar no era algo que otras personas ajenas a la familia Andri pudieran escuchar. Asi que espero a que su joven señora despidiera a las sailors. _

Entiendo Sebastián. – _Evangeline sabía que con Sebastián no había segundas oportunidades o se desasía de las sailors o no le diría el método para salvar a Haruka. – _lo siento pero tendrán que esperar en el estudio. – _esto lo dijo viendo en dirección de las sailors, no se iba a andar con rodeos cuando la vida de la persona que amaba estaba en peligro._

Las chicas no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, la vida de su amiga estaba en peligro, no iban a ponerse a discutir ahora con ellos, estaba claro que no podían escuchar sea lo que sea que les fuera a decir Sebastián no era de su incumbencia, si salvaba la vida de Haruka el hecho de que ellas salieran de esa habitación asi lo harían. Salieron de la habitación sin decir nada y se dirigieron al estudio, cuando los Andri estuvieron seguros de que no los escucharían, Sebastián comenzó a hablar.

Hace siglos, en una guerra territorial un vampiro resulto con múltiples heridas, todas ellas de gravedad, asi como también sufrió una amputación en una de sus extremidades, todo sabemos que es imposible regenerar una extremidad cercenada, incluso para nosotros, su posición en la sociedad nocturna no permitiría este hecho ya que sus enemigos acabarían con el al saberlo débil, solo para quedarse con su posición, el vampiro llamo a su empleado de confianza y le encomendó la misión de encontrar un medico capaz de regenerarle la extremidad cercenada, el empleado escucho el mandato de su amo y emprendió el viaje por todo el mundo, cuando creyó que no seria capaz de encontrar un medico capaz de semejante hazaña, por el mismo sendero que el empleado recorrida, se encontró con un hombre herido, el empleado incapaz de dejarlo a su suerte, lo ayudo, curo sus heridas y lo alimento, al caer la noche el hombre le pregunto cual era el motivo de su viaje, el empleado solo le dijo que era una misión que su amo le había hecho, el hombre le cuestiono acerca de su misión al empleado, pero este se negó a contestar, el hombre le dijo que tal ves el lo podría ayudar, el empleado muy renuente al ver el aspecto del hombre y sus ropas dudo un momento acerca de si decirle o no, pero después pensó en que podía perder si le decía, asi que le conto acerca del predicamento que agobiaba a su amo, para su sorpresa, el hombre si sabia como regenerar el miembro de su amo, le dijo que lo escucho de dos vampiros en el bosque y ellos al descubrir que los estaba escuchando lo atacaron por eso su estado deplorable, por suerte logro escapar arrojándose por una cascada, el le dijo que los vampiros tal vez lo dieron por muerto por eso no lo siguieron buscando, el empleado escucho y solo le pregunto que quería a cambio de su información el hombre solo le dijo que quería ser como el, el empleado contesto que en ese caso tendría que acompañarlo con su amo y emprendieron el viaje. – _Sebastián no pudo continuar con su relato ya que Summer en su desesperación lo interrumpió._

Sebastián, ve al GRANO! Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – _grito la pequeña desesperada._

Disculpen, ire al punto. – _dijo Sebastián, era cierto, solo tenia que decirles el método y no contarles toda la historia. – _el método que utilizo este hombre fue el de… matar a cinco humanos, desangrarlos y verter su sangre en una tina, donde sumergió al amo del empleado, el tiempo que llevo en regenerar su extremidad fue de dos meses, imagino que como Haruka-sama es joven y fuerte tardara menos. – _termino Sebastián con su explicación._

¿Qué? Sebastián no podemos matar humanos, ese método no nos vale. – _dijo Kristen un poco desanimada._

Hay un método, Kristen-sama, sin tener que lastimar humanos. – _dijo Sebastián, sabia que ese método era una violación a sus reglas pero tenia que hacer algo para salvarle la vida a su joven amo._

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es ese método Sebastián? Habla ya. – _hablo Aiden, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, el método que fuera lo haría sin dudarlo._

Los humanos hacen donaciones de sangre en centros móviles, son camiones, después de cierta hora se retiran al banco de sangre. – _dijo Sebastián, esperaba que su joven ama, dedujera el resto sola._

Sebastián, ¿estas sugiriendo que robemos un camión de esos? – _dijo Evangeline incrédula, el mayordomo de su abuelo, el siempre recto Sebastián, les estaba sugiriendo que violaran las reglas. – _eso es una clara violación a las reglas de la sociedad nocturna, no interferir con los humanos. – _termino Evangeline un poco impresionada._

Es verdad Eva, es una violación a las reglas, pero aun asi yo lo are, no voy a permitir que Haruka muera. – _dijo Aiden muy decidido._

No estas solo Aiden, yo ire contigo. – _dijo Kristen, ella al igual que su hermano se sentía un poco inútil por no haber ayudado al rubio y si robando un camión de esos lo ayudaba aunque violaran las reglas lo harían._

Bien, ya que están tan decididos, lo haremos en grande, Kristen tu robaras un camión y Aiden tu otro, tenemos que alimentarnos y si ya estamos rompiendo las reglas pues una mas no importa, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad. – _declaro Evangeline con seriedad._

La asumiremos todos, Eva, como una familia. – _dijo Aiden a lo que Kristen y Summer asintieron._

Será mejor que partan ya, se ha perdido mucho tiempo y estamos contra reloj y los camiones están por partir al banco de sangre. – _dijo Sebastián serio._

Después de lo dicho por Sebastián, los Andri se fueron a cumplir su misión, Evangeline y Summer permanecerían en la mansión y nada de lo que habían hablado se diría a las sailors, según Sebastián Haruka solo tardaría dos días en recuperarse.

Evangeline hablo con Summer y le pido que fuera al estudio para notificarles a las sailors que a partir de ese día permanecerían en la mansión por su seguridad y claro para aprender como matar neófitos sin que las mataran, irían a sus respectivas casas, tomarían ropa y se quedarían ahí hasta que la misión haya terminado. Summer acato las instrucciones de su hermana y se las comunico a las sailors, las chicas no objetaron nada, el que ellas salieran de la casa les daría tiempo de acomodar la sangre de los camiones, cuando las sailors se estaban retirando, Michiru estuvo rezagada, les pidió a las otras chicas que se adelantaran y le dijo a Summer, que si podían hablar. Pero antes de eso Evangeline pidió hablar con Michiru en su habitación, la aguamarina no puso objeción después de todo quería ver al rubio, una ves que estuvieron dentro del cuarto la rubia hablo.

Bien, es hora de hablar sin mascaras Michiru, si pretendes quedarte en MI casa, tendrás que decirme toda la verdad. – _sentencio la rubia mirando directamente a Michiru._

Evangeline, no se de lo que estas hablando, temo que como no te expliques bien, no podre entenderte. – _declaro Michiru muy seria, era imposible que la persona que tenia delante de ella supiera su mas preciado secreto, ese que ni a Setsuna se había atrevido a confesar, no se lo había dicho a nadie, era imposible que la rubia lo supiera. _

Haaaa. – _suspiro la rubia, detestaba que le mintieran, mas cuando ella misma ya sabia la verdad. – _primero que quiero que sepas, que de la manera de cómo me entere de esto no es algo que me enorgullezca, hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras tu misma, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que eso hubiera sido imposible, también quiero que sepas que esto es algo que simplemente no esta bajo nuestro control, a veces pasas otras veces no, todo depende de las emociones de la persona. Pero creo que te estoy confundiendo, nosotros, es decir nuestra raza, solo unos pocos tenemos el poder de saber la vida y obra de una persona al beber su sangre. – _dijo la rubia, dejando a Michiru al borde de las lagrimas, Evangeline sabia que al beber la sangre de Michiru algo asi podía pasar, asi como también sabia que la aguamarina le había ocultado parte de la verdad ese día que había ido a su casa para hablar, no era su intención enterarse de esa manera pero ya estaba hecho y lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas._

No, no, esto no puede estar pasando. – _decía Michiru negando con la cabeza, las manos en su boca y con lagrimas en esos hermosos ojos azules, simplemente no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, la persona que menos tenia que enterarse lo hizo, la única a la que creía capaz de arrebatarle el amor de su viento ahora sabia su mas oscuro secreto y ahí estaba tan tranquila pidiéndole una explicación, simplemente eso era algo que ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que sucedería, su rival sabia su secreto, el único que podría hacer que Haruka jamás volviera con ella._

No pretendo juzgarte, simplemente quiero escuchar de tus labios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si tenías una vida de ensueño tiraste todo por la borda? ¿Por qué si profesas que Haruka es el amor de tu vida, tu otra mitad, lo engañaste entonces? ¿Por qué Michiru? – _termino la rubia, estaba consiente que si Michiru jamás hubiera cometido ese error ella jamás hubiera conocido a Haruka, pero aun asi, no terminaba de entender como Michiru había desperdiciado una vida tan maravillosa al lado de una persona como Haruka, simplemente para ella eso era algo que no encajaba y tenia que saber porque._

De acuerdo, te lo diré_. – no tenia caso seguir fingiendo con la rubia, ella misma le había dicho que había visto todo atravez de su sangre, el seguir fingiendo no tenia caso ya, su secreto había sido descubierto y por la persona que menos tenia que enterarse, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás. – _cuando Marcus llego a la escuela de arte, se me encomendó la tarea de mostrarle la escuela, todo parecía normal, Marcus era una persona muy agradable, en pocos días se había ganado mi confianza y mi amistad, todo iba bien por lo menos con el, ya que en casa con Haruka las cosas no iban también, asi a días que Haruka estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña, sabia que algo me estaba ocultado pero simplemente no podía hacer que me dijera que era lo que le estaba pasando, me lastimaba el hecho de que no me tuviera suficiente confianza como para contarme si algo no estaba con ella, todo esto se lo conté a Marcus, el me escuchaba y me aconsejaba, simplemente no supe en que momento comenzamos a coquetear, era algo divertido el coquetear con chicos, ilusionarlos para luego ver su cara de decepción al decirles que estaba muy feliz con mi pareja, pero Marcus era diferente, un día antes de que todo sucediera, el había intentado besarme, me reúse por supuesto, le dije que el sabia perfectamente que yo tenia una pareja y una hija, a lo que el me contesto burlonamente si me refería a la persona que tenia mas de tres días sin tocarme o decirme que me amaba, eso me molesto bastante y lo deje ahí, justo cuando salí de la escuela lo primero que ven mis ojos es a Haruka coqueteando con una de las chicas de mi clase, eso me puso mas furiosa todavía, simplemente pase de largo junto a ellos, no los salude, me dirigí al coche y me subí en el, Haruka no tardo en seguirme, trato de hacer conversación durante el camino pero yo simplemente no quería hablar con el, en algún momento del camino Haruka se canso de tratar de sacarme alguna palabra y simplemente no dijo mas, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a casa, me dijo algo que me dejo muy confundida y con un dolor en el pecho que no sabia como calmar, el simplemente me dijo, "quieras hablarme o no, tenemos que hablar, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que tal vez nos cambie la vida", no dijo mas, simplemente llegamos a casa y corrió a abrazar a Hotaru, pensé que quería terminar conmigo, que lo había hecho enojar por mi comportamiento infantil, además con que cara le reclamaba sus coqueteos si eso mismo hacia yo con Marcus, esa noche no dormí en nuestra habitación por miedo a escuchar algo que no quería oír. A la mañana siguiente simplemente me fui mas temprano a la escuela, no quiera toparme con Haruka y que quisiera hablar de eso tan importante, al llegar a la escuela, con lo primero que me encuentro es con Marcus, al verlo simplemente no lo puede evitar y me deje llevar por lo que en ese momento me dictaba mi mente, me arroje a sus brazos, me beso y yo le correspondí, estuvimos asi por no se cuanto tiempo, cuando escuchamos voces por el pasillo el simplemente me llevo a uno de las aulas vacías y me recargo en el escritorio, yo me deje hacer, por un momento me olvide de todo, hasta que sentí su mano subir mi falda, fue ahí cuando una imagen de Haruka cargando a Hotaru vino a mi, le dije que parara que esto no estaba bien, que yo tenia una familia… después de decirle eso, ya no tuve control de mi, mi cuerpo ya no me respondía y caí en una obscuridad de la cual no podía salir… Eso fue lo que paso. – _termino de explicar Michiru, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al recordar el error tan grande que había cometido, pero lo cierto era que la aguamarina se sentía mejor después de haberse quitado un peso de en sima al contar ese secreto que había tenido celosamente guardado._

¿esa es tu escusa? Quieres decir que porque Haruka se había comportado un poco extraño y cortante te arrojaste a los brazos de OTRO!... ¿sabes porque un neófito como Haruka se alimenta de la sangre de su creador? – _cuestiono la rubia y al ver que Michiru no decía nada contesto. – _un neófito se alimenta de su creador porque aun no cuenta con el poder suficiente para manipular a un humano ni para borrar su memoria, pero ¿sabes? Existe una manera en la que un neófito puede manipular aun humano y es que este se muestre venable y el neófito tenga contacto directo con sus emociones ¿sabes lo que significa? – _con cada palabra que decía la rubia lo ojos de Michiru se abrían mas y mas, asi como también las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, ahora todo estaba claro, su sorpresa era mas que evidente, había cometido un error, no le hizo caso a sus instintos y ahora estaba pagando caro las consecuencias. – _si, Marcus era un neófito, le diste acceso total a tus sentimiento y sin duda no lo desaprovecho, siempre hay otras opciones Michiru,pudiste haber preguntado, pudiste haber sido paciente, considerada, pudiste haber escuchado lo que tenia que decirte, te creí diferente, pero sabes, muy en el fondo te agradezco que hayas cometido esa estupidez, sino lo hubieras hecho yo jamás hubiera conocido a Haruka, tienes suerte de que ese neófito aparentemente se haya enamorado de ti, sino tal ves ya estarías muerta.

_Michiru simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, había sido una idiota por no haber visto el peligro, por no haber visto o sentido la energía que despedía Marcus, cuando ahora que esta cerca de los Andri nota que esa energía es mas que evidente, si se hubiera enfocado en sus instintos y no en sus coqueteos tal vez todo esto no estaría pasando. – _yo… - _trato de hablar la aguamarina pero la rubia simplemente no se lo permito._

Ya todo esta dicho, lo que digas esta demás, no tiene caso que trates de arreglar algo que ya esta roto, Haruka me había dicho que eras inteligente, pero por lo que acabo de descubrir, difiero con ella. – _dijo la rubia aun molesta por la explicación que le había dado Michiru._

A pesar de todo, no pienso renunciar a Haruka, el es mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, no voy a renunciar a el. – _declaro la aguamarina muy decidida._

Has lo que se te venga en gana, me tiene sin cuidado tus intentos por tratar de reconquistar a Haruka, ¿sabes que tiene de bueno ser inmortal?Que tengo toda una eternidad para lograr que Haruka se olvide de ti, tarde o temprano inevitablemente tu terminaras muriendo, ya sea en una batalla o bien cuando tu tiempo en este mundo llegue a su fin, en cambio nosotros seguiremos existiendo, asi que suerte con tu plan. – _dijo la rubia con una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios, si la aguamarina quería guerra, guerra le daría._

_Ante eso no había nada que pudiera hacer, Evangeline tenia razón, ella terminaría muriendo y ellos seguirían con sus vidas como si nada… pero lo que la rubia ignoraba de todo esto, es que Michiru ya tenia una idea de cómo igualar el marcador, esto no se iba a quedar asi. – _si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy.

Y asi sin decir más, Michiru salió del cuarto de la rubia con dirección a la salida, ya no tenia caso hablar con Summer, de ante mano sabia que no le diría nada. Salió de la casa con un firme propósito, sin percatarse que dos seres la estaban siguiendo, justo antes de llegar a su casa, uno de esos seres la intercepto.

Eres una Sailor ¿cierto? – _dijo ese ser que había seguido a Michiru._

Y tu eres uno a los que buscan a los Andri o ¿me equivoco? – _contesto Michiru con otra pregunta._

Te matare, primero a ti y luego a las demás sailors, imagino que Víctor-sama me recompensara con esto, si las mato tal vez me de otro escuadrón. – _decía ese sujeto de manera psicópata._

Llévame con tu líder. – _sentencio Michiru muy decidida, era ahora o nunca, si, iba a jugar con Evangeline en igualdad de condiciones._

¿Por qué había yo de hacer eso? – _cuestiono el sujeto._

Porque tengo información muy importante y valiosa acerca de los Andri que a el le podía interesar. –_ decía Michiru muy segura de si misma, tenia que conseguir a como diera lugar que ese sujeto la llevara con su amo, solo asi podría conseguir lo que quiera._

_Esto no puede estar pasando. – pensó el otro sujeto que había seguido a Michiru desde que salió de la mansión Andri, que no era otra mas que Summer, que se había quedado un poco intranquila por la energía negativa que estaba despidiendo Michiru cuando salió de la mansión. – nos esta traicionando, yo tenia razón no es mas que una traidora, ¿Qué es lo que ganas? Vamos dilo, di que es lo que te mueve a traicionarnos, Michiru Kaioh._

Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que ganas tú con todo esto? ¿Qué no se supone que los Andri son tus aliados? ¿Por qué ahora quieres darnos información a nosotros? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? – _simplemente tenia que tener todo cubierto, no podía asi como asi presentarla ante su amo, este sin duda lo decapitaría, tenia que conocer que intenciones tenia la chica, que era lo que la motivaba para llevar acabo esa traición._

¿Qué gano yo? Fácil, muy fácil, no pido mucho, solo… quiero ser como ustedes… quiero ser un **vampiro**. – _listo ya estaba lo había dicho, ese era el único motivo por el cual, traicionaría a los Andri y a sus amigas, tenia que convertirse en un vampiro para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones con Evangeline para poder pelear por el amor de Haruka, por el se convertiría en un vampiro, no le importaba las consecuencias de sus actos, ella solo quería ser una inmortal._

En ese momento comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento helado, las caras de las dos personas que están escuchando a Michiru no daban crédito a sus palabras, el destino estaba apunto de cambiar, las cartas ya estaba echadas, todos ya habían tomado un bando y solo uno ganaría, algunos tendrían que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones, sin importar que estas fueran buenas o malas, solo el destino decidiría el futuro para cada uno de ellos.

Mientras Aiden y Kristen llegaban a la mansión con los camiones de las donaciones, en otro lugar cada una de las sailors llegaba a su casa y empacaba su maleta para después salir con dirección a la mansión Andri, ahí recibirían un entrenamiento para asi no resultar muertas durante la batalla, todo esto tenia lugar mientras Michiru se alejaba de su casa junto con el sujeto que había amenazado con matarla, si, los había traicionado y ya no había vuelta atrás, se convertiría en un vampiro… aun si eso significaba traicionar a todos a los que amaba.

Solo asi podremos estar siempre juntas Haruka…

_Continuara…_


End file.
